Crazy Rainbow
by Mizumiii
Summary: Saki et Mizùmi sont deux jeunes filles tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Pourtant, un jour, elles vont se réveiller à Fairy Tail. Que cache leur amnésie? Quelle est cette étrange horloge sur leur poitrine? Elles vont vivre pleins d'aventures, de belles amitiés se formeront, l'amour naîtra aussi, mais le destin les attend.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde :D

Je continue la correction de mes fanfics terminées ;)

Voici celle sur l'univers de Fairy Tail ! Elle compte 20 chapitres en tout, j'en posterais 2 par semaine :p

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Crazy Rainbow - Prologue**

* * *

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs dévala les marches quatre à quatre. Elle sauta les dernières et se rattrapa de justesse en-bas. En se relevant, elle bouscula quelqu'un mais elle n'avait pas le temps de faire dans le détail. Elle s'engouffra par la porte du métro en une fraction de seconde, ce fut juste mais elle réussit. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas la seule à le prendre et elle se retrouva vite broyée contre la fenêtre, pouvant à peine respirer et ne pouvant se retenir à quoique ce soit. Elle manqua de tomber à chaque virages que prenait le métro mais elle réussit à survivre à ce calvaire. Elle reprit son souffle rapidement en écoutant attentivement l'annonce des stations. Dans trois arrêts, elle devrait descendre. Elle détestait définitivement ça.

Trois stations plus tard, elle réussit comme prévu à 's'extraire' du wagon à temps. Elle arpenta la gare à la recherche de la sortie, et se perdit très vite. Alors qu'elle allait se résoudre à demander son chemin, quelqu'un l'interpella :

« Hey ! Lily !

L'interpellée se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de celle qui l'appelait.

-Sandya ! Plus jamais je reprends le métro!

Lily fit mine de pleurer comiquement dans les bras de son amie qui elle, riait tant qu'elle pouvait.

\- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, j'y arrives bien moi.

\- Ben pas moi, j'ai failli louper le métro et j'ai eu peur de me tromper de station, se plaignit Lily.

\- Allez, on a l'après-midi devant nous, on ne va pas la passer ici.

\- Ah ça non! »

Elles s'éloignèrent en riant. Malheureusement, elles ne remarquèrent pas l'ombre qui les observait et les suivait de loin.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sandya raccompagna son amie à la gare pour qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur le bord du quai et attendirent que le métro arrive pour se dire au revoir.

« J'aimerais rester plus longtemps, soupira Lily.

\- Moi aussi...

\- En tous cas, on se refait ça dès que possible !

\- Ça marche! »

Elles se sourirent mutuellement puis l'air se figea, tendu. Lily aperçut une ombre, quelque chose la percuta de plein fouet, et, avec une lenteur abominable, son corps bascula en arrière. Elle vit les rails se rapprocher à toute vitesse, contrastant avec la lenteur de sa chute. Sandya se pencha en avant et attrapa miraculeusement la main de son amie. Mais, l'espoir s'envola d'un coup quand elle comprit que le poids de Lily l'entraînait avec elle. Pourtant, plutôt que de la lâcher, elle ferma simplement les yeux. Elle sentit le choc des rails sur son corps fin puis le bruit inquiétant du métro qui approchait dangereusement.

Ensuite, le noir complet, le vide.

" Hey ! Réveilles-toi!

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs la secouait dans tout les sens. Elle la reconnue très vite.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda t-elle.

\- J'aurais espéré que tu me le dises, plaisanta l'autre."

Autour d'elle se dressait une ville plutôt pittoresque avec un marché un peu plus loin, le sol était en terre battue là où elles étaient couchées. Et, devant elles, se tenaient un immense bâtiment. Elles durent lever la tête pour le voir en entier. Tout en haut un symbole était inscrit : une fée avec une queue. Soudain, quelqu'un les interrompues dans leur contemplation.

« Hey ! Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda une voix masculine.

Les deux jeunes filles relevèrent la tête et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un garçon aux cheveux courts noirs et... vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon très moulant.

\- Un exhibitionniste ! S'écrièrent-elles en cœur.

\- Greeeeeyyy ! Arrêtes de te déshabiller tout le temps, le sermonna une autre fille aux cheveux rouges. Excusez le, je suis Erza Scarlet de la Guide Fairy Tail, et vous ?

-Je... Je m'appelle..."

D'un coup, les deux filles se regardèrent : comment s'appelaient-elles ? Impossible de s'en souvenir! Elles avaient bien conscience qu'elles se connaissaient mais à part ça... Rien ne leur revenait, ni leurs noms, ni ce qui leur était arrivé et encore moins comment elles avaient atterri ici !

* * *

Voici pour le prologue ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites moi tout :D


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rêve

Et voici le deuxième chapitre :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Rêve**

* * *

Mizùmi, flottait. C'était d'ailleurs une sensation des plus étranges. Elle était uniquement vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et ses pieds étaient nus. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était plongé dans un noir d'encre.

Mizùmi essaya de marcher et sa tentative fut couronnée de succès, un peu rassurée elle commença à avancer timidement. Cet endroit ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur, au contraire elle s'y sentait presque en sécurité. Elle continua à avancer, elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience que le temps passait, elle n'avait pas vraiment non plus l'impression de progresser. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle aperçut quelqu'un.

« Hey ! Vous là-bas ! Appela- t-elle. »

La personne se retourna.

« Enfin te voilà, j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais, soupira l'étranger. »

Mizùmi l'observa, les yeux ronds : il avait de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux violets immenses dans lesquels on avait l'impression de pouvoir se noyer. Mais il lui fut impossible de trancher sur son sexe : garçon ou fille, elle était incapable de le dire.

« Vous m'attendiez ? Mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Qui je suis importe peu mais qui tu es, ça c'est important.

-Je ne sais pas qui je suis mais vous vous avez l'air de le savoir.

-C'est vrai. Mais je ne peux rien te dire. Tu dois trouver la vérité par toi-même.

-Mais j'en sais rien comment je fais ça moi !

-Je ne peux rien te dire, sache seulement que le temps t'est compté.

-Mais ça m'aide pas ça ! Dites-moi au moins où je peux trouver cette fameuse vérité ! »

L'androgyne soupira.

« D'accord, je veux bien te donner un indice.

-Merci.

-Là où le dragon veille, à l'abri du soleil, vous trouverez, la vérité cachée.

-Mais c'est quoi ça ?!

-Une énigme, fit habilement remarquer l'autre.

-J'avais pas deviné, merci...

-Il est temps pour moi de partir. Saches que lorsque tu l'auras trouvée, ta vie ne sera plus jamais pareille… et tu devras faire un choix.

-Vous êtes sympa vous ! Vous débarquez comme ça, me débitez des énigmes et puis vous partez !

-Personne ne t'oblige à écouter ce que je te dis. Tu pourrais très bien continuer ta vie tranquillement.

-Fallait dire ça avant ! C'est un peu trop tard maintenant ! »

L'androgyne haussa les épaules en souriant puis il commença à s'effacer lentement.

« Ne partez pas ! Dites moi au moins où je dois aller !

-Tu trouveras ce que tu cherches à Niagara... »

Mizùmi se précipita sur lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse mais elle se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. La jeune femme reprit difficilement son souffle. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Ce n'étais qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve... Au bout d'un moment de flottement, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche.

La jeune fille laissa l'eau chaude ruisseler sur son corps nue en soupirant d'aise. Les dernières vapeurs de rêves se dissipèrent laissant son esprit plus tranquille qu'à son réveil. Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur une marque noire sous son sein. Intriguée, elle regarda et découvrit un tatouage étrange en forme de cadran de montre. Son front se plissa pendant que son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Elle ne se souvenait plus si elle avait toujours eu ce tatouage où si il était nouveau. La voix de l'androgyne résonna alors dans son esprit : « le temps t'est compté ». Mais, Mizùmi dû malheureusement abréger sa douche car la file pour y accéder se faisait de plus en plus longue et quelques plaintes se firent même entendre. Elle enroula rapidement une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit.

« ça va pour cette fois Mizù, plaisanta Erza en la croisant. »

Mizùmi rigola puis fila jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois séchée et habillée, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis elle laissa son regard errer dans l'horizon. Elle était arrivée hier dans la guilde et ses plus anciens souvenirs remontaient à son arrivé à Fiore. Avant, c'était le néant total. Les gens de la guilde l'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts et lui avait même donné un nouveau prénom, vu qu'elle avait oublié le sien.

 _« -C'est qui ces filles ? Demanda un garçon aux cheveux roses._

 _-Soit poli Natsu ! Le gronda une fille blonde à forte poitrine._

 _-C'est pas grave Lucy, ces deux jeunes filles ont perdu la mémoire, expliqua Erza._

 _-Bonjour ! Saluèrent les deux amies._

 _-Bonjour, répondirent poliment Natsu et Lucy._

 _-Comme elles n'ont aucun endroit où aller je me suis dis que le Maître voudrait bien les accueillir le temps qu'elles retrouvent la mémoire, expliqua Erza._

 _-Il sera sûrement d'accord, approuva une très jeune fille aux cheveux noirs accompagnée d'un garçon._

 _-Bien dit Wendy. Roméo tu sais où est Makarov ?_

 _-Sur le bar comme à son habitude sûrement._

 _-Merci Roméo, vous me suivez les filles ?_

 _Les deux nouvelles acquiescèrent et emboîtèrent le pas à Erza et Grey qui était toujours avec eux._

 _-Maître, appela Erza devant un homme qui paraissait assez âgé._

 _-Tiens Erza que se passe t-il ? Et qui sont ces deux jeunes filles ?_

 _-On les a trouvées totalement perdues avec Grey, elles ont perdu la mémoire. On pourrait les accueillir ? Demanda Erza._

 _-Bien sur, approuva Makarov. Comment vous appelez vous ?_

 _-On ne s'en souvient plus, expliqua celle aux cheveux les plus longs._

 _-Aaah... Il faudrait vous trouver des noms en attendant._

 _Tous se mirent à réfléchir intensément._

 _-Et pourquoi pas Mizùmi ? Demanda un nouvel arrivant._

 _-Pourquoi pas Macao, mais pour laquelle ?_

 _-Pour celle aux cheveux longs, ses yeux sont bleus, on dirait deux lacs dans lesquels on pourrait se noyer, expliqua t-il._

 _La supposée Mizùmi rougit._

 _-T'as pas passé l'âge de draguer ? Se moqua une jeune femme un tonneau dans les mains._

 _-Je ne drague pas, arrêtes Kana ! Réagit Macao visiblement gêné par ses sous-entendu._

 _-On a bien vu ton petit manège, insista un autre avec une drôle de coupe de cheveux._

 _-J'aime beaucoup, merci, approuva Mizùmi pour essayer de changer de sujet._

 _-Alors tu t'appelleras désormais Mizùmi, déclara Makarov sous les applaudissements amusées du publique. Maintenant à ton tour, fit-il en se tournant vers la deuxième jeune fille._

 _-Pourquoi pas Saki ? Proposa Grey soudainement._

 _-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Macao._

 _-Je sais pas j'aime bien ce prénom._

 _-Alors d'accord je choisis Saki, accepta la fille aux cheveux court._

 _-Bienvenu à Fairy Tail, Saki et Mizùmi !_

Mizùmi se mit à sourire au rappel de cet événement. Soudain, elle se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« -Hey ! Saki comment ça va ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Tranquille mais faut absolument que je te raconte le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit !

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-J'ai rêvé que je me trouvais dans un endroit entièrement noir dans lequel je pouvais marcher dans l'air puis j'ai vu quelqu'un avec de longs cheveux blancs...

-Attends ! Me dis pas qu'il avait les yeux violets ?!

-Si... Mais comment tu sais ça ?

-J'ai fais le même rêve !

-Alors ça veut dire... Que tout ça est lié...

-J'en ai bien l'impression...

-Est-ce que tu as un tatouage toi aussi ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-ça, fit Mizùmi en remontant son tee-shirt pour lui montrer.

-Attends... »

Saki soulevant son haut et regarda minutieusement sa poitrine.

-Oui... Mizùmi, je commence à trouver ça de plus en plus effrayant.

-Je suis pareille... Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on trouve cette « vérité ».

-Je suis avec toi. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on dit aux autres ?

-Pour l'instant on leur dit rien, ils sont déjà assez gentils de nous avoir accueillies alors ne les embêtons pas avec ça, proposa Mizùmi.

-D'accord. Ça te dit qu'on descende ? Pour l'instant on ne peut pas faire grand chose d'autre.

-Ok je te suis. »

La jeune fille sauta souplement à terre et rejoignit son ami. Elles logeaient toutes les deux dans le dortoir des filles au-dessus de la guilde. Une fois en bas, Mizùmi évita une chaise en rentrant.

« Eh ben y a de l'animation ici, plaisanta t-elle.

-Tu veux y aller ? Demanda Saki des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Fais toi plaisir moi je vais aller boire un coup au bar.

-Comme tu veux ! »

Saki partit rejoindre la bataille et se jeta sur Natsu avec un seau d'eau pour éteindre ses flammes. Mizùmi la regarda faire accoudée au bar en rigolant. Elle se retourna en entendant quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Salut Mizùmi, fit Macao en souriant.

-Hey ! Tu ne participes pas à la bagarre ?

-Non pas aujourd'hui je dois amener Roméo à sa mère alors vaut mieux que j'évite de venir tout égratigné si je ne veux pas qu'elle m'en retire la garde.

-Je comprends, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais divorcé et que Roméo était ton fils, fit Mizùmi surprise.

-Et si, soupira Macao. Ah, ça va être l'heure, faut que j'y aille !

-Je vais faire un bout de chemin avec toi ça commence à devenir dangereux ici, déclara Mizù en évitant un pied de chaise qui vient se ficher dans le mur en face d'elle.

-Ça marche. »

Macao et Mizùmi sortirent en évitant une table ce qui les fit rire malgré le danger.

Une fois dehors, ils respirèrent plus librement, loin du joyeux capharnaüm que faisaient leurs amis. Après avoir un peu marché ensemble, ils se séparèrent en se donnant rendez-vous à la guilde un peu plus tard. Mizùmi décida alors de visiter un peu Fiore comme elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle erra dans les rues sans trop réfléchir et ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle se perdit dans le dédale des rues.

« Salut toi ! Tu es perdue ? Lui demanda un homme qui lui donna instantanément la chair de poule avec son ton de voix traînant.

-Non.

-Si tu veux je peux te montrer un endroit sympa.

-Non merci ! »

Mizùmi fit demi-tour mais elle se cogna contre un autre homme.

« Faites attention ! S'énerva t-elle.

-Mais c'est qu'elle se mettrait en colère ! »

Mizùmi comprit avec effroi qu'ils étaient de mèche. Elle recula mais son dos rencontra un mur et les deux hommes lui bloquaient le chemin.

« Laissez-moi tranquille !

-Hors de question ! »

Un des hommes la plaqua contre le mur en tenant fermement ses bras puis ils commencèrent à arracher ses vêtements, Mizùmi cria et se débattit mais c'était totalement vain. Un des deux hommes la frappa dans l'estomac pour la calmer l'envoyant presque dans les vapes, elle cessa alors de se débattre, complètement groggy par le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir. A moitié consciente, elle sentit leurs mains parcourir son corps, et une colère incontrôlable envahit peu à peu son corps. Mais celui-ci ne lui répondait plus… Elle lutta contre elle-même jusqu'au moment où l'un deux l'embrassa violemment, fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche. Trop occupé il ne vit pas les yeux de Mizùmi devenir entièrement bleus, l'autre le remarqua mais n'y prêta pas attention.

Le danger était ailleurs. Car, derrière eux, l'eau de la rivière s'élevait très haut.

-Crazy Rainbow : Ao ! Cria Mizùmi d'une voix rauque qui ne lui appartenait plus.

L'eau attaqua férocement les deux hommes. En moins de deux coups, ils étaient à terre. Mais, elle ne s'arrêta hurlèrent, demandèrent pitié, puis finalement ne ils ne dirent plus rien, ils ne purent que subir les assauts de l'onde. Mizùmi restait droite, les bras croisés. Son regard féroce resta dardé sur ses deux agresseurs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus bouger. Et même après encore.

Puis, doucement, les pupilles de la jeune femme reprirent leur couleur habituelle. Elle sentit ses forces la quitter, et s'écroula à terre, inconsciente.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? De ce drôle de rêve? Du pouvoir de Mizù? Dites moi tout :D


	3. Chapitre 2 : Secrets

Bonjour tout le monde :D J'espère que vous allez bien : perso j'ai enfin fini mes partiels *libération*

Un merci tout particulier à **JeTapeL'incruste** :D Pour le pouvoir de Mizù, tu verras bientôt que ce n'est pas exactement pareil que celui de Juvia ;)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Secrets**

* * *

Mizùmi avait affreusement mal à la poitrine, mais elle se força tout de même à ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de là où elle était : la pièce où elle se trouvait semblait servir à la fois de bureau, chambre, infirmerie et de laboratoire... La jeune fille commença légèrement à paniquer : et si quelqu'un l'avait enlevée pendant qu'elle était inconsciente ? Elle se redressa brusquement et voulut sortir du lit où elle était. Malheureusement, grâce à sa maladresse quasi légendaire, elle réussit à se prendre les pieds dans les draps et tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd.

« -Restes tranquille steuplé », demanda une voix froide. »

Mizùmi releva la tête avec une expression choquée. Et elle vit alors une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, l'un de ses yeux était caché par un bandeau et l'autre était d'une étrange couleur violette. Mizùmi la trouva très belle même si celle-ci ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Elle avait le visage fermé et son regard était froid, presque glacial.

« Excusez-moi », demanda Mizùmi en s'inclinant.

Son geste eut pour seul effet de la refaire tomber une nouvelle fois ridiculement sur le sol. L'autre fille ne réagit même pas, mais Mizùmi aurait juré voir une étincelle d'amusement dans son unique œil. Finalement, elle réussit à enfin retourner sur le lit sans retomber et en se promettant de ne plus en redescendre avant de ne plus avoir mal et après avoir recouvert un sens de l'équilibre plus sûr.

« Je m'appelle Mizùmi, se présenta-t-elle, et toi ?

-Je sais qui tu es. »

Mizùmi était surprise par son comportement mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Et tu es de Fairy Tail toi aussi ? »

Mais elle n'obtint pas plus de réponses. Finalement, une autre personne entra : elle semblait très vieille et son regard était empli à la fois d'une profonde sagesse et d'une certaine agressivité.

« -Ah tu es enfin réveillée, constata la nouvelle arrivante.

-Euh... Oui.

-Je me présente, je suis Polyssica une ancienne amie de Makarov et c'est moi qui me suis occupée de toi.

-Oh ! Merci beaucoup !

-Haha, mais de rien jeune fille. Il faudrait que je te parle, rajouta t-elle plus sérieusement. »

L'autre fille comprenant le message se leva et sortit sans poser de questions. Mais juste avant de franchir le seuil de la porte elle s'arrêta.

« -Je m'appelle Ayumi, je suis de Fairy Tail, déclara-t-elle.

Puis elle s'en alla.

-Ravi de te connaître ! » Lança Mizùmi mais elle ne su pas si l'autre l'avait entendue.

Mizùmi se retourna alors vers Polyssica et la regarda avec curiosité en se demandant ce qu'elle avait de si important à lui raconter pour que personne ne doive l'entendre.

« -Bon alors jeune fille. Il va falloir que tu me parles du tatouage qui orne ta poitrine. »

Le cœur de Mizùmi rata un battement. Elle avait vu son tatouage !

« -Je... C'est un tatouage tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, essaya-t-elle de mentir.

-Regardes-le. »

Mizùmi souleva la couverture, et sur son torse nu, juste en-dessous de son sein gauche, le tatouage. Mizùmi se mit à suffoquer : le tatouage avait changé. L'aiguille avait bougé ! Maintenant elle était presque à un quart du cadran.

« Alors c'est toujours un banal tatouage ? Demanda la vielle femme avec une pointe d'ironie.

-... Comment vous le savez ?

-J'en ai déjà entendu parler quelque part mais je n'en avais jamais vu avant. Racontes moi ce que tu sais. »

Mizùmi prit une profonde inspiration puis elle lui raconta tout. Après tout, Polyssica pourrait peut-être les aider. Quand elle eut finit, la vieille femme ne dit rien et se mit à réfléchir.

« -Je ne sais plus où je l'ai vu marqué… mais je te promets de te prévenir dès que je sais quelque chose.

-D'accord merci. Et... Est-ce que vous pourriez garder ça pour vous s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Mizùmi anxieuse.

-Bien sur, je ne dirais rien.

-Merci beaucoup. Et... Je vais devoir rester combien de temps ici ?

-Ah, maintenant que tu es réveillée tu peux partir quand tu veux, expliqua Polyssivca.

-Génial !

-Au faite, quelqu'un voulait te voir dehors. »

Mizùmi se leva sans trop de difficultés cette fois-ci et sortit de la pièce. Elle se retrouva immédiatement dans une forêt et en se retournant elle comprit qu'en réalité la pièce d'où elle venait était à l'intérieur d'un arbre ! Elle trouva ça tellement magique et beau qu'elle se promit intérieurement de faire pareil quand elle serait plus âgée.

« Waaaaa...

-ça fait toujours le même effet, approuva une voix masculine. »

Mizùmi se retourna en direction de la voix et découvrit un certain homme qui lui avait, elle avouait, plutôt manqué.

« Macao ! S'exclama t-elle.

\- Yep en personne ! »

Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambés puis une fois près d'elle il la serra dans ses bras. Mizùmi surprise par son geste n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce.

« -Ne me fait plus jamais aussi peur, demanda Macao avec un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

-Promis. »

Mizùmi sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir tandis qu'elle se sentait enfin sécurité, elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne cesse jamais.

« Hum... Hum... Faites surtout comme si j'étais pas là, fit Saki blasée par leurs effusions.

-Oh Saki ! S'exclamèrent Macao et Mizùmi en même temps. »

Ils s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre en rougissant.

« -J'aurais besoin de parler à Mizù. Seule à seule, ajouta t-elle en regardant Macao.

-D'accord. »

Après que l'homme se soit éloigné et que son amie lui ait demandé comment elle allait, Saki interrogea Mizùmi :

-Alors, racontes-moi ce qui s'est réellement passé ?

-J'ai découvert mon pouvoir : le crazy rainbow, apparemment en fonction des couleurs je peux utiliser des attaques différentes !

-Mais ?

-Je crois que ce pouvoir est lié à notre horloge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Mizùmi souleva son tee-shirt.

« -Merde...

-Tu l'as dis.

-A partir de maintenant va falloir faire gaffe quand on utilise nos pouvoirs, parce que tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer à la fin du tour on ne peut pas prendre de risques.

-D'accord. Et... On ne peut toujours rien dire à personne ? Demanda Mizùmi, son regard tourné vers Macao qui attendait un peu plus loin.

-Non, si je dis ça c'est pour les protéger. Imagines ce qui pourrait arriver à la fin ? Et si on retrouvait nos souvenirs et qu'une autre vie nous attendait ? »

Mizùmi baissa la tête.

« -Tu as raison, je suis désolée je ne dirais rien. Seule Polyssica est au courant, elle a dit qu'elle nous aiderait.

-D'accord.

-On rentre à Fairy Tail, maintenant ?

-Bien sur. »

Le retour fut plus joyeux et finalement Mizùmi finit par oublier ses soucis.

« -Hey ! Macao, Saki, Mizù ! Venez par ici ! Appela Makaraov.

-On arrive »

Le maître se trouvait en compagnie de Grey, Natsu, Happy et une autre fille que Saki et Mizù ne connaissait pas.

« Mizùmi, Saki je vous présente Aslinn. »

La dénommée Aslinn leur sourit, elle avait des cheveux couleur chocolat mi-long, elle était vêtue d'un pull noir, et d'un pantalon rouge ainsi que de bottes noirs qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux et une écharpe rouge ornait son cou.

« Je vous ai rassemblés ici pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, commença Makarov : vous allez partir en vacances ! »

Tous les magiciens présents sautèrent en l'air de joie à cette annonce. S'ils avaient su, ils n'auraient peut-être pas étaient aussi heureux de partir en 'vacances'.

* * *

En "vacances", trop de suspense dans ce mot xD Mais il ne sera pas trop long vu que je poste la suite dans la foulée ;)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Vacances

Et la suite ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Vacances ou comment des vacances peuvent tourner en cauchemars**

* * *

« -Bon les filles vous avez finis de vous changer ? Demanda Macao derrière la porte.

-Euh... Bientôt ne nous attendez pas, expliqua Mizù.

-D'accord, a tout à l'heure. »

Saki lança un regard désespéré à Mizùmi.

« -Comment on va faire alors ? Fit Saki.

-Ben j'aurais bien une solution mais je suis pas sur que ça te plaise... »

Mizùmi fouilla dans son sac puis en sortit deux maillots de bains une pièce.

« -Hm... Génial... »

Saki enfila un maillot bleu et Mizùmi le violet.

« -Bon c'est partit ! »

Les deux jeunes fille sortirent de la cabine.

« -La mer ! S'écria Mizùmi des étoiles dans les yeux. »

Dans l'eau elle aperçut Natsu qui jouait avec Happy et les autres, en les voyant ils leur firent de grands signes auxquels elles répondirent avec entrain.

« -Hey ! Vous êtes très jolies les filles, apprécia Macao.

-Merci ! Fit poliment Saki. »

Bizarrement Mizùmi ne répondit pas et se mit à rougir. Macao la regarda étonné.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda t-il à Saki tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

-Je sais pas...

-Hey vous venez ! Appela Aslinnn. »

Le reste fut que détente et jeux : Natsu déclencha une bataille générale dans l'eau qui tourna très vite à la bataille tout court. Grey utilisait son pouvoir pour glacer l'eau et Natsu, malgré son désavantage, brûlait tout ce qui passait à sa portée, Macao participait aussi avec ses flammes violettes tandis qu'Aslinnn avait prit possession de quelques plantes marines qui poussaient sur le sable. Saki et Mizùmi s'étaient mises d'accord d'un regard avant de se jeter dans la bagarre cœur et âme et surtout sans armes ni pouvoirs.

« -Haa chui crevée moi, j'vais bronzer, déclara Aslinn. »

Les autres ne la remarquèrent même pas : Macao était coincé entre Natsu et Grey tandis que Mizùmi chatouillait le dragon et que Saki s'accrochait à Grey. Aslinn resta un moment allongée les yeux fermés . Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle qui fut rapidement confirmée par les gouttes d'eau qui atterrirent sur son corps. Aslinn ouvrit les yeux qui durent s'habituer un instant à l'éclat du soleil mais finalement elle réussit à distinguer l'arrivante.

« -Mizù tu joues plus avec les autres ? Demanda t-elle.

-ça commençais à devenir un peu trop violent pour moi, plaisanta la brunette. »

Aslinn rigola brièvement puis le silence s'installa. Le regard de la jeune fille se fit distant et vague. Mizùmi le remarqua sans rien dire puis finalement elle prit la parole.

« -Aslinn dit moi tu aimes quelqu'un ? »

Aslinn se mit à tousser très fort.

« -De quoi ?! S'écria t-elle.

-Ben quand tu es avec tout le monde tu es toujours joyeuse et entrain de rire mais dès que la tension redescend ton regard part loin très loin comme si ton esprit était ici mais que ton cœur était bien plus loin...

-Tu es très observatrice.

-Merci. Alors ?

-Tu as raison j'aime quelqu'un qui, malheureusement, est très loin d'ici...

-Il fait partit de la guilde ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Expliques-moi, proposa Mizùmi. »

Aslinn hésita puis après avoir prit une grande inspiration elle raconta.

"Enfaîte, il a eu des... Problèmes avec la guilde il y a quelques temps, expliqua t-elle, finalement il s'est excusé et a prouvé sa loyauté à Fairy Tail mais plutôt que de rester avec nous il a préféré faire un break. Pour se retrouver. Voyager. »

Mizùmi sentit le désespoirs dans la voix de son amie.

« -Il s'appelle comment ?

-Luxus. »

 _« -Luxus ! Attends-moi ! Cria Aslinn._

 _-Aslinn ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il._

 _-Qu'est-ce tu crois je viens avec toi, crétin. »_

 _Luxus regarda la jeune fille en soupirant. Elle porté un gros sac et son regard était déterminé. Il sentit sa propre détermination vaciller un instant mais il se reprit très vite._

 _« -Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner Aslinn, je suis désolé._

 _-Mais pourquoi ?_

 _-C'est comme ça. Je dois faire le tri dans tous ça... »_

 _Aslinn serra ses poings._

 _« -Je te déteste ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu gardes toujours tout pour toi ? Nous sommes tes amis, pourquoi tu ne nous fais pas confiance ?! »_

 _Luxus ne répondit pas. Il la prit simplement dans ses bras._

 _« -Parce que c'est justement parce que je vous aime que je veux vous protéger, murmura t-il doucement. »_

 _Quand Aslinn releva la tête il avait disparu. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas si elle avait rêvé ses derniers mots. Mais ce qu'elle savait c'était que son départ lui laissait un vide énorme dans la poitrine._

Tout le monde étaient retournés dans l'eau et seules Saki et Aslinn étaient restées sur la plage. Mizùmi barbotait tranquillement. Mais, soudain, la mer se déchira en deux laissant apparaître un monstre énorme. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir et elle fut brusquement envoyer en l'air. Macao se précipita vers elle mais il n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper et elle atterri violemment l'eau.

« -Saleté ! S'écria Saki en se jetant sur le monstre.

-Saki, non ! Hurla Mizùmi qui refusait de la voir utiliser ses pouvoirs mais le choc l'avait laissé affaibli et elle luttait difficilement contre les vagues. »

La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de toucher la bête qu'il l'envoya valdinguer d'un simple mouvement de bras.

« -'tin ! «

Natsu s'élança contre le monstre.

« -Hurlement du dragon de feu ! Hurla t-il. »

Des flammes aussi chaudes que celles des enfers déferlèrent en direction de leur ennemi. Une grosse vague les éteignit d'un coup mouillant du même coup Natsu. Aslinn regarda la situation empirer sans trop savoir quoi faire. Soudain, Saki se jeta à nouveau sur le monstre. Aslinn eut juste le temps de remarquer des traces rouges sur les avant-bras de Saki avant que celle-ci ne cri sur Grey.

« -Grey ! Gèles tout ! Ordonna t-elle. »

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et gela l'eau. Saki courut sur la surface puis se propulsa en l'air. Tout le monde retient sa respiration. Le coup qui suivit fut phénoménale. Le monstre voltigea en l'air dévoilant ses longues tentacules et allât s'écraser un peu plus loin. Saki atterrit un peu brutalement sur la glace qui se fissura sous ses pieds.

« -Saki ! Ça va ? S'inquiéta Grey en s'approchant d'elle.

-Oui, je crois... »

Les marques rouges sur ses avants bras disparurent doucement mais elle ressentait toujours une affreuse douleur à la poitrine. Mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

« -Comment va Mizùmi ? Demanda t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Macao s'occupe d'elle. »

Effectivement, le mage avait tiré Mizùmi hors de l'eau et tentait de ranimer la jeune fille. Malheureusement, elle ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Elle restait inanimée dans ses bras. Macao établit plusieurs possibilités : la première la secouer violemment. Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua dans l'espoir qu'elle reprenne conscience. Sans succès. Deuxième option : Massage cardiaque. Macao rassembla les quelques notions de secourisme dont il avait le vague souvenir et entama un massage cardiaque. Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas beaucoup plus de succès que sa première tentative. Alors, il lui restait plus qu'une solution : coupler le massage avec du bouche à bouche. Macao prit son courage à deux mains et commença le bouche à bouche. A peine avait-il frôlé les lèvres de Mizùmi que celle-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle recracha toute l'eau qu'elle avait bût directement sur son visage.

« -Hey ! J'essayais de te ranimer, j'te ferais remarquer ! S'écria t-il en s'essuyant.

-Oh, Macao, désolée, s'excusa Mizùmi avec un petit air de chien battu. »

L'homme la regarda et sentit sa colère s'envoler d'un coup devant son tête.

« -Bah c'est pas si grave, après tout...

-Merci ! »

Mizùmi l'embrassa sur la joue le faisant rougir.

« -Hé ! Les amoureux venaient Natsu a fait du poulpe grillé ! Les appela Saki.

-On arrive ! »

Mizùmi resta un instant blottit contre Macao. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Macao eut l'impression qu'il allait se noyer dans ses yeux et bizarrement il trouvait cela agréable. Mizùmi eu soudain envie de se confier à Macao, elle avait envie de tout lui raconter, qu'il la comprenne, qu'il la protège. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge. Macao sourit simplement puis il se baissa et murmurât quelques mots à son oreille. Mizùmi se mit à rougir légèrement.

« -Merci. »

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? :D Du pouvoir de Saki? Du sauvetage de Macao? Dites moi tout ;)


	5. Chapitre 4 : Départ

Bonjour :D J'espère que vous passez tous un bon moment :D

Pour ceux qui se demandaient pour la chronologie... La fic se situe... Euh... Après les 7 ans (ceux qui ont vu comprendront) et la Guilde est à nouveau la plus grande de Fiore. La seule différence est que Luxus n'est pas là (voir précédent chapitre) et que Macao n'a que 29 ans ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Départ**

* * *

Mizùmi regarda une dernière fois sa chambre puis sentant qu'elle allait pleurer, elle préféra détourner le regard. Pour plus de discrétion elle sortit par la fenêtre. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était en-bas, elle descendit le mur en l'escaladant souplement. Elle atterrit facilement à terre même si la réception fut assez brutale. Mizùmi ajusta son sac sur son dos puis elle se dirigea vers son point de rendez-vous avec Saki. Celle-ci y l'y attendait déjà. Dès qu'elle la vit, elle remarqua des traces de larmes sur ses joues mais elle s'abstint de tous commentaires.

« Tu es prête ? Demanda doucement Mizùmi.

-Oui. De toute façon on n'a pas le choix... »

Elles entamèrent leur marche, le cœur en peine dans leur poitrine leur rappelait tous ceux qu'elles quittaient malgré elles. D'un commun d'accord, elles avaient décidé de quitter la guilde au vu des derniers événements. L'horloge de Saki avait elle aussi entamé sa progression lors de l'utilisation de son pouvoir. Et déchirées entre la peur de ce qui les attendait et celles de vivre sans leurs amis, elles avaient finalement décidés de partir à la recherche de ce fameux lieu où elles pourraient trouver la 'vérité'. Leurs pas se fit plus lent et douloureux quand elles passèrent devant la guilde. Elles ne lui accordèrent aucun regard mais une fois qu'elles l'eurent dépasser elles ne purent s'empêcher de se retourner. Et, cette fois-ci, leurs larmes coulèrent sans retenue. Puis elles reprirent leurs routes. Elles marchèrent sans interruption toute la nuit, puis toute la journée du lendemain. Finalement, à bout de forces, elles s'endormirent dans une grange à l'écart de la ville.

« -Tu crois qu'il faut les réveiller ? Demanda une voix féminine.

-Laisse moi faire ça va être rapide hinhin...

-Je t'interdis de les toucher.

-Bon on fait quoi ? Tu crois qu'un peu de saké...

-Chui pas sur que ce soit une solution... »

Mizùmi encore entre les rêves et la réalité cru reconnaître une voix aux intonations agréables. Elle essaya de se réveiller, finalement ses efforts furent couronnés de succès. Mais elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'elle vit...

« -Ah Mizùmi s'est réveillée !

-W... Wendy ? Les a... Les amis ? Murmura Mizùmi bouleversée.

-Et ouais, fit Max en souriant. »

Mizùmi sentit les larmes se bousculer à la frontière de ses yeux, à l'aveuglette elle secoua le bras de Saki pour la réveiller. Celle-ci marmonna quelque chose comme 'encoredormiiiiir' en se frottant les yeux.

« -Pincez moi, je rêve, fit elle incrédule.

-Si il y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, accepta Grey en souriant.

-C'est une expression Baka !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Mizùmi encore sous le choc.

-C'est logique non ? Déclara Macao.

-On est venu vous accompagner ! Fit Aslinn.

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on est vos amis, tous simplement ! Les autres auraient bien voulut venir aussi mais la plupart étaient en missions, s'excusa Wendy.

-Qui vous a prévenu ?

-C'est moi. »

Le groupe d'amis s'écarta sur le chemin d'une jeune femme à la beauté extraordinaire.

« -Je suis Maître Mavis, le premier maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail !

-Finalement Grey je veux bien que tu me pinces...

-Ok !

-Aïe-euhhhh !

-C'est bon vous avez finis ? Demanda Mavis qui avait gardé un calme olympien malgré leur attitude.

-Euh oui, désolée, continuez... Maître.

-Comme je vous le disais, c'est moi qui ai dit à la guilde que vous étiez partit à cause de quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas révéler. Immédiatement, ils ont tous voulus vous aider, donc les voilà, expliqua t-elle simplement.

-Promis on posera pas de questions, promit Aslinn. Ou presque pas...

-Et puis il vous faut bien un garde du corps, déclara Macao en souriant.

-En plus vous ne connaissez pas le royaume et je parie que vous n'avez pas de carte, les acheva Levy. »

Les deux amies se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi dire puis à l'unisson elles s'inclinèrent.

« -Merci les amis ! »

Ainsi commença le périple pour trouver la vérité de Saki et Mizùmi, accompagnées de Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Wendy, Grey, Macao, Max, Roméo et Aslinn. Comme personne ne connaissait Niagara ils prirent la décision d'aller dans le grand bazar à Lomba pour y chercher une carte et peut-être obtenir des informations sur cet endroit inconnu. Il leur fallut à peine une heure de marche plutôt mouvementée d'ailleurs, avec les bêtises de Grey et le reste de la joyeuse bande.

« On est enfin arrivé ! S'exclama Wendy toute excitée de découvrir une nouvelle ville.

-Ouaip' bon on reste groupé pour pas se perdre... »

Mizùmi n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà tout le monde s'était dispatché à travers le marché. La jeune femme frappa ceux qui passaient à sa portée et les traîna de force avec elle sous le rire amusé de Saki.

« Allez maintenant on cherche cette carte sinon je vous frappe !

-C'est déjà fait... Fit remarquer Max l'air dépité.

-Pardon ?

-Non rien !

-Je préfères ouai... »

Gajeel se retourna brusquement avec une désagréable impression en tête mais personne dans la foule ne semblait suspect. Il haussa les épaules et retourna son attention sur Levy un peu plus loin. Son regard descendit le long de son dos jusqu'à ses hanches fines et très agréables à regarder. Il sentit une douce chaleur envahir son corps mais soudain Levy se retourna et lui destina un grand sourire ! Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il se sentit rougir et détourna le regard tandis qu'il se sentait étrangement beaucoup plus joyeux.

« Monsieur est-ce que vous avez une carte pour aller à Niagara ? Demanda Saki.

-Non désolé, jamais entendu parler...

-Excusez-moi est-ce que vous vendez une carte pour Niagara ? Questionna Mizùmi.

-Jamais entendu parler...

-J'en ai marrreeeee je veux pleuuuuurer, se plaignit Mizùmi les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu peux pleurer sur mon épaule, proposa gentiment Macao.

-Merci... »

Mizùmi posa brièvement sa tête sur son torse puis, sans réfléchir, il passa un bras autour d'elle pour la consoler. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis soudain, certaines récents événements leur revirent en mémoire et ils se séparèrent brusquement en rougissant. Ils se remirent en route l'air de rien. Heureusement, le reste du groupe était trop occupé à chercher la carte ou à s'amuser.

Gajeel ressentit la même impression d'être observé encore une fois. Exaspéré, il se retourna vivement et avant que leur observateur ait eu le temps de s'enfuir il l'avait attrapé.

« Gajeel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'écria Levy.

-Tu sais que pendre les gens comme ça, ça se fait pas, fit remarquer Cana.

-Ce mec nous suis depuis notre arrivée, expliqua le dragon d'acier.

-Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Max en se tournant vers l'inconnu. »

Celui-ci portait une longue cape avec une large capuche qui dissimulait entièrement les traits de son visage.

« Si tu commençais par nous montrer ton visage, ordonna Gajeel. »

D'un geste rapide il fit glisser la capuche. L'étranger ne se débattit même pas et le vêtement libéra alors une cascade de magnifique cheveux roux.

« Une... Une fille?! s'exclamèrent tous le groupe à l'unisson. »

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites moi tout :D


	6. Chapitre 5 : Un guide?

Et, sans attendre, la suite ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Un guide?**

* * *

« Bon tu vas me lâcher maintenant ? Demanda la jeune fille l'air renfrognée.

-J'fais c'que j'veux, gronda Gajeel.

-Gajeel, je pense pas qu'elle puisse nous faire grand chose toute seule contre nous, fit judicieusement remarquer Levy.

-Oui et puis elle pourra mieux nous raconter pourquoi elle nous suivait, ajouta Mizùmi. »

Gajeel haussa les épaules et la redéposa à terre aussi délicatement qu'il pouvait, c'est-à dire pas du tout délicatement.

« Sale brute, pesta la jeune fille.

-Doucement, gamine ! S'énerva le mage.

-Bon maintenant explique-toi, ordonna Saki.

-Pfff... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous le dire ! »

Le regard de tueur du groupe de personnes la fit soudainement changer d'avis.

« Ok je vais tout vous dire.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Grommela Grey en retirant sa veste.

-Grey, ta gueule. »

La jeune fille rousse se demanda un instant où elle était tombée puis finalement en voyant le mage se retrouver soudainement en caleçon elle décida de laisser tomber avant de devenir folle avant l'âge.

« Enfaîte, je vous ai entendu demander au marchand une carte pour aller à Niagara.

-Et ? Insista Macao.

-Et comme je sais m'y rendre et que je me demandais pourquoi vous vouliez y aller j'ai décidé de vous suivre discrètement.

-Pas si discrètement que ça alors, remarqua Gajeel un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Gajeeeeel, rouspéta Mizùmi exaspérée.

-Mais si tu sais aller à Niagara, tu pourrais nous y conduire ! S'exclama Kana.

(NDA : Merci Kana XD)

-Oui mais j'aurais quoi en échange ?

-Notre gratitude éternelle. Essaya Saki.

-Nan.

-Un cornichon ?

-Nan.

-Mon poing dans ta gueule ?

-Nan !

(-Gajeeeeeeeel!)

-Une guilde !

-Nan.

-De l'argent ?

-Mmmmmmmh... Nan.

-Mais tu veux quoi à la fin ?!

-... Le joueur du grenier...

-Hein ?!

-Non rien, je vais vous y conduire gratuitement.

-Tous ça pour ça ? S'exclama Max désespéré.

-Merci beaucoup ! La remercièrent Mizùmi et Saki.

-Bon tout d'abord, on va chercher un guide, décida la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi faire, on t'as toi non ? Demanda judicieusement Macao.

-Tout simplement parce que dans le désert si on ne veut pas mourir vaut mieux avoir un bon guide.

-Ah vu comme ça... »

Le petit groupe se mit en marche, leur guide en tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kana alla à sa hauteur.

« Au faite, on ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles.

-Mon prénom est Shana... Et vous ?

-Moi c'est Kana ! Déclara t-elle en souriant. Là le mec en caleçon s'est Grey, la petite c'est Wendy, lui tu le connais, celui avec les cheveux bleus s'est Macao et sa petite amie s'est Mizùmi, la fille à côté s'est Saki, les trois derniers dans l'ordre s'est Aslinn, Max et Roméo.

-On n'est pas en couple ! S'exclamèrent Macao et Mizùmi à l'unisson.

-Ouai ouai c'est ce qu'on dit !

-Maiiis ?! »

Shana éclata de rire devant leur chamaillerie, elle fut vite rejoint par le jeune homme blond, Max, d'après ce que lui avait appris Kana. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à un endroit un peu isolé du centre-ville. Les maisons étaient plus resserrées et les ruelles plus sombres. L'ambiance d'abord chaleureuse et amicale se refroidit rapidement et les conversations se firent de plus en plus rares pour ne devenir que périodique.

Soudain, Shana s'arrêta.

« Attendez-moi, là, ordonna t-elle simplement avant de toquer à une porte. »

Celle-ci s'ouvrit et elle pénétra dans la maison sans que les autres n'aient le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix ils décidèrent de l'attendre sans bouger. L'atmosphère n'était pas très rassurante mais la petite bande ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Macao prit la main de Mizùmi et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Macao ? Demanda t-elle un peu gênée.

-Je voulais juste te dire que si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là...

-De quoi ?

-Ben... Comment dire... Je sais que tu as un secret très lourd et je tiens beaucoup à toi alors voilà si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas ! »

Mizùmi resta un moment interdite, elle avait envie de tout lui raconter, sur ce qui lui arrivait et les peurs qui l'habitaient. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle refusait de le mettre en danger, la simple idée qu'il puisse souffrir lui était intolérable.

« Merci, souffla t-elle finalement. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas moi-même vraiment de quoi il en retournes...

-Ce que j'ai dis tiens toujours, insista Macao. Je ne te forcerais pas à me dire quoi que ce soit. Mais, je ne veux pas que tu m'exclues... Je ne veux pas que tu partes à nouveau. »

La jeune femme réalisa soudainement que ce qui tracassait ainsi Macao était enfaîte le fait qu'elle soit partie en secret sans rien dire. Elle comprit alors à quel point cela avait été égoïste de sa part de vouloir le garder éloigner d'elle, car au final c'était elle qui l'avait fait souffrir.

« Promis, je ne partirais plus, fit Mizùmi rendue tremblante par l'émotion.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Il avait dit ça avec un petit sourire sincère qui fit craquer Mizùmi. Celle-ci s'approcha furtivement et l'embrassa sur la joue. Mais, alors qu'elle s'éloignait il la rattrapa par le bras pour la tirer vers lui. Leur visage se rapprochèrent jusqu'à n'être séparer que par quelques centimètres. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent délicieusement dans un frisson de plaisir. Mais, soudain, un puissant coup les surpris tout les deux et ils s'évanouirent sans avoir eu le temps d'apercevoir leur agresseur.

Un peu plus loin, dans la rue adjacente, Saki se retourna, une drôle d'impression la parcourut désagréablement.

« ça va Saki ? Demanda Grey en remarquant son air inquiet.

-ça irait mieux si tu t'habilles, plaisanta Saki pour le rassurer. »

Tous le monde était plongé en pleine discussion et personne ne semblait s'inquiéter. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement mais elle eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas qu'un groupe de personnes leurs tomba dessus. En moins de quelques secondes, ils étaient tous immobilisés au sol. Mais, après le moment de surprise, ils activèrent tous leurs magie... Sans succès. Ils eurent alors l'impression qu'une force invisible les écrasait au sol et absorbait toutes leurs magies et leurs énergies d'un coup. Puis, un à un, ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscience.

« Bon boulot, approuva une voix masculine. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

La forme féminine à ses côtés l'ignora et s'éloigna.

« Outch ma tête, fit Max en se massant douloureusement le crâne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? Demanda Wendy perdue.

-J'crois qu'on a été pris dans une embuscade, avança Grey.

-C'est même sur, confirma Saki.

-Y a tout le monde ? Demanda Mizùmi. »

Après un appel général, ils étudièrent le lieu où ils se trouvaient maintenant prisonniers. C'était une petite salle dont le quatrième mur, face à eux, était constitué de barreaux.

« Génial... Marmonna Gajeel. »

Soudain prise d'un doute Cana demanda :

« Et Shana, elle est où ?

-Ici. »

C'était une voix d'homme qui venait de parler, voix suffisante qui correspondait parfaitement à son propriétaire qui était le portrait parfait du mec qui se croit plus fort que tout le monde. Mais, le plus important n'était pas cela mais la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Shana ! S'exclamèrent les prisonniers stupéfaits. »

Mais la jeune fille ne leur accorda qu'un regard méprisant. Avant de partir.

« Profitez bien de votre séjour en prison, ricana l'homme avant de la suivre.

-'tin les salops, s'emporta Gajeel.

-Je crois que c'est une guilde noir, fit remarquer Macao. Il me semble avoir reconnu le tatouage sur le bras du type. »

Tout le monde débattait sur leur geôlier et leur but. Seul Max restait silencieux car lui seul avait vu le visage de Shana lorsqu'elle était partis.

Et son visage était en larmes.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Prisonniers

Hello :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Prisonniers**

* * *

Un silence morose régné dans la cellule. Les magiciens privés de magie avaient cessé de lutter pour le plus grand plaisir de leur gardien. Saki était de bout contre les barreaux, le regard vide. Mizumi elle avait fermé les yeux, elle se sentait un peu ridicule mais malgré la situation elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était produit avec Macao quelques instant plutôt. Levy s'était blottit contre le torse de Gajeel qui bien entendu ne l'avait pas repoussé, Grey lui avait le regard fixé sur Saki, et les autres étaient rassemblés dans un coin l'air déprimé.

-Je ne veux pas rester prisonnière, siffla Saki.

Elle donna un énième coup contre les barreaux mais le seul résultat fut qu'elle réussit à s'écorcher les doigts. Ce qui l'énerva encore plus elle releva la main pour l'abattre plus fort mais Grey qui s'était levé, anticipant sa réaction, lui bloqua le bras.

-Saki, c'est inutile.

-Et alors ? On va rester comme ça, se laisser faire ?

Son cri attira l'attention de tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans la cellule.

-Ne sommes nous pas censé être la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore ?! Ajouta Saki. Alors ce n'est pas une misérable guilde noire qui va nous garder prisonniers, non ?!

-Elle a pas tord, aprouva Cana en se relevant. En plus je commencerais à avoir soif...

-Mais on ne sait toujours pas comment sortir, oposa Aslinn.

-On a qu'à tous défoncer les barreuax, proposa sérieusement Gajeel.

Tout le monde le regarda l'air dépité.

-Hé ! J'ai une idée ! S'exclama soudain Max comme si venait d'avoir une illumination.

-C'est quoi ? S'empressa Roméo.

-Attendez, il faut que je me concentre, normalement ça devrait marcher... Enfin j'espère.

Un silence se fit rapidement sous l'anxiété de tous le monde. Max s'assit au milieu de la pièce, tout le monde le regardait intrigués. Tout le corps de Max se tendit dans un effort incroyable, ils purent voir des gouttes de sueurs se former sur son front et glisser le long de son front jusqu'à ses joues puis son cou et se perdre sous sa chemise. Shana déglutit. Se mec lui faisait vraiment beaucoup d'effet. Mais elle devait rester discrète, si ils la voyait elle serait dans de beaux draps. Caché derrière le mur elle observa les tentatives de Max pour les sortir de leur prison. Soudain Shana entendit un bruit comme si quelque chose glissait sur le sol, elle regarda à ses pieds et retient un petit cris de surprise devant l'étonnant spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une espèce de serpent de sable glissait lentement et avec difficulté sur le sol jusqu'à la cellule dans laquel Max se concentré aux prix d'énormes efforts. Le jeune magicien semblait de plus en plus faible comme si le peu de magie qu'il utilisait lui pompait toutes son énergie. Soudain Saki cria de surprise faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf Max qui ne devait surtout pas brisé sa concentration. Du sable entrait dans la cellule comme si un vent invisible les y guidaient. Le sable s'agglutina devant Max formant une mini tornade et faisant voleter ses cheveux. Tout le monde était abasourdi. Puis petit à petit une forme apparut dans la tornade, d'abord des jambes, puis un torse, les bras apparurent peu après puis une tête. Toute la pression retomba d'un coup et Max relâcha ses efforts, exténué. Il allait tomber à la renverse mais Wendy le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se fasse mal.

-Eh ben ça alors, laissa tomber Macao.

Un petit bonhomme de sable d'à peine quelques centimètres se tenaient là où quelques secondes avant une tourbillon de sable s'était crée. Il était lui même constitué de sables mais ne bougeait pas. Shana faillit s'étouffer devant l'œuvre, Max est un génie, pensa t-elle. Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à reprendre lentement ses esprits. Wendy utilisait un peu de sa magie pour l'aider à se remettre mais comme tout les autres il lui était impossible de l'utiliser dans son plein potentiel.

-Merci Wendy...

-Wa Max s'est quoi ça ? Demanda Mizumi impressionnée.

-C'est super mignon, s'extasia Levy.

-C'est vrai que c'est choux, approuva Wendy.

La gente féminine s'extasia ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes sur la petite créature devant l'air gêné de son créateur.

-Mais comment il va nous sortir de là ? Demanda Roméo.

-Il sera notre espion, fit Max avec un clin d'oeil.

-Oooooh pas bêêête, approuva Saki.

-c'est toujours mieux que de frapper les barreaux, plaisanta Grey.

-Tu as un problème ? Demandèrent Saki et Gajeel l'air mauvais.

-Vous vous calmez ? Demanda Cana menaçante. Allez Max à toi de jouer !

Max se concentra à nouveau, le petit bonhomme redressa la tête prenant vie.

-Waaaaa ! S'exclamèrent tout le monde.

Le petit bonhomme s'inclina devant Max. Puis semblant avoir reçu des ordres il partit en direction des barreaux entre lesquels il passa sans problème. Shana le voyant arriver s'éloigner, elle enjamba les jambes du gardien inanimé au sol et partit sans se retourner. Le bonhomme de sable marcha jusqu'au gardien puis s'arrêta ne sachant comment agir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Cana devant l'air étrange de Max.

-Le gardien est inanimé au sol, leur apprit-il.

-Ah, la chance nous sourie ! Demande à ton pantin de récupérer les clefs !

-ça marche.

Le bonhomme escalada les jambes puis récupéra les clefs sans problème. Il les traîna jusqu'à la cellule.

-Bravo ! S'exclamèrent les détenus.

En deux, trois mouvement ils étaient libres.

-Bon la sortie maintenant, déclara Mizumi.

-Il faudrait d'abord qu'on trouve ce qui bloque nos pouvoirs, proposa Saki.

-Pas bête, je commence à en avoir marre de pas pouvoir utiliser ma magie, approuva Grey.

-C'est partit alors, le petit bonhomme en éclaireur.

La petite troupe suivit le pantin jusque dans une petite salle mal éclairée. Les gardiens étaient là aussi évanouis. Mizumi commençait à trouver ça plutôt bizarre. Soudain un petit couinement attira leur attention. Une boule de poile rose était enfermé dans une cage, Saki s'en approcha et un œil énorme apparut sur le corps de la bestiole la faisant sursauter.

-C'est un bloqueur, déclara Aslinn.

-C'est moche, déclara Saki.

-Ouai, comment on fait pour plus qu'il nous embête ?

-On le tue.

-Ok.

Mais personne n'osait trancher cette petite bête, à bout de nerf Gajeel transforma son doigt en une lame acérée et transperça la boule rose de part en part. La lame se rétracta teinté d'une couloir rouge faisant frissonner tout le monde.

-ça s'est fait, déclara le dragon.

Puis ce fut comme une libération, leurs magies leurs étaient de nouveau accessible.

-ça fait du bien, déclara Cana aux anges, reste plus qu'à trouver un tonneau de saké !

Sa remarque fit rire tout le monde. Le reste se passe sans problème, une fois à l'air libre ils tombèrent sur une personne bien connu.

-Shana...

Immédiatement la petite bande se mit en position d'attaque. Sauf Cana.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais Cana ? C'est notre ennemi, affirma Grey.

-Si j'avais eu l'intention de vous attaquer je n'aurais pas assommé tout les gardes, fit la jeune fille l'air triste.

-Alors maintenant tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Demanda Cana qui avait comprit depuis le début que Shana était manipulé.

La rousse soupira.

-En réalité, cette guilde appelée Bad Wolf (NDA : trouvez la référence;)), voulait me recruter pour mon pouvoir mais je savais très bien que c'était une guilde noir, alors j'ai refusé. Mais ils l'ont mal pris et ont du coup enlevé mon père pour me faire chanter. Ça fait maintenant deux ans que je suis obligé de leur obéir sinon ils lui feront du mal, Shana ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à la fin sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Mais alors pourquoi nous a tué aidé à nous enfuir ? Demanda Wendy.

-Je... Je ne pouvais pas les laisser vous faire du mal juste à cause de moi...

-Bon je pense qu'on est tous d'accord, fit Grey en faisant craquer ses doigts.

-Ouai, approuvèrent tout les autres.

-On va sauver ton père, déclara Cana.

Shana les regarda fier et sur d'eux et fondit en larmes.

-Merci !

Un peu plus tard, tous réunit dans une salle trouvé par Shana ils étudièrent leurs plan d'action. La jeune fille s'était procuré les plans de la guilde. Ils s'étaient alors séparés en deux groupes : Shana, Mizumi, Saki, Aslinn, Macao et Max partiraient pour Niagara tandis que Wendy, Roméo, Grey, Gajeel, Levy mené par Cana iraient délivrer le part de Shana.

-Pourquoi moi ? Demanda Max.

-C'est simple tes pouvoirs nous seront très utile dans le désert, expliqua Shana personne ne remarqua la jolie teinte rosée que prirent ses joues.

Macao et Aslinn s'étaient portés volontaires d'office. Une fois que tout fut près et qu'il était temps de se séparer ils durent se dirent aurevoir.

-Je te promets qu'on délivrera ton père, déclara Cana.

-Je te fais confiance.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avant de tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Une formidable amitié était entrain de naître. Roméo regarda son père et ses amis disparaître dans le soleil couchant. Et au fond de lui il sentait que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :3


	8. Chapitre 7 : Voyage

;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Voyage**

* * *

-Alors Roméo ? Demanda Cana anxieuse.

-Ils sont très nombreux, ça va être difficile.

Le jeune garçon enleva sa capuche l'air inquiet. Ils étaient tous réunis dans une salle loué avec ce qu'ils leur restaient d'argent. Shana et les autres étaient partis leur laissant simplement le plan de la guilde. La guilde faisait qu'un seul étage mais la jeune fille leur avait expliqué qu'il existait un passage secret à l'arrière dissimulé dans une salle bien entendu gardé par des hommes armés. D'après Shana son père devait être emprisonné dans les souterrains là où la était dissimulés les vrais activités de la guilde. Car la partie supérieur de la guilde servait de lueur pour leur activités maléfiques (NDA : oui je sais ça fait un peu clichés).

-Bon alors on récapitule le plan, déclara Cana qui avait prit la direction de l'opération. Wendy et Roméo ?

-On fait diversion, répondirent en cœur les deux plus jeunes.

-Ensuite ?

-Je m'occupe de les bloquer, expliqua Levy.

-Après Gajeel et moi on règle leur compte à ceux qui sont encore dedans, continua Grey.

-Et moi je me charge d'aller délivrer le père de Shana, acheva Cana.

Tout le monde paressait très sérieux et levèrent la main, chacun posa la sienne sur celle de Cana puis la levèrent en même temps.

-Fairy Tail ! Wouai !

-Maintenant en action.

Le petit groupe marchait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. La chaleur était écrasante mais ils continuer à avancer. Saki n'en pouvait plus elle n'aimais pas le soleil, elle s'était d'ailleurs emmitouflées dans sa cape pour ne laisser passer aucun rayons du soleil. Max marchait en tête de groupe juste derrière Shana. La jeune fille occupait son esprit depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Sans s'en rendre compte il passa sa main sur sa barbe. Macao ne pu s'empêche de sourire, il connaissait Max depuis très longtemps et quand il faisait ça s'était qu'une fille le perturbait et le regard qu'il couvait sur Shana ne le trompait pas. Aslinn marchait un peu en retré absorbé par ses pensée. Quand elle avait apprit que la guilde qui les avait emprisonné, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait pensé à Luxus. C'était étrange mais elle avait espéré le revoir alors elle avait demandé à Shana si elle avait déjà vu un homme très musclé et blond mais malheureusement Shana n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Alors elle s'était peut-être dit qu'à elle aussi ça lui aurait fait du bien de changer d'air mais cela avait eu l'effet inverse. Elle n'arrêtai pas de penser à lui, décidément elle allait vraiment finir par devenir folle. Enfin si elle ne l'était pas déjà, ce dont elle commençait sérieusement à se demander. Aslinn soupira longuement. C'était donc un groupe bien déprimé qui avançait lentement dans le sable même si une des personnes arborait un sourire niaiseux sur les lèvres.

 _-Tenez ceux sont des vêtements spéciaux pour le désert, expliqua Shana en leur tendant de longues capes._

 _-Merci Shana !_

 _Les filles et garçons se séparèrent pour se changer. Mizùmi mit plus de temps que les autres à se changer. Saki et Aslinn la laissèrent donc se changer seul. Elle attendit que ses amis soient partis pour s'adosser à la table l'air totalement désespéré. La situation avec Macao n'avait toujours pas changé mais même plutôt empiré. Ils s'évitaient et n'osaient même plus se regarder et tout ça la faisait rager. Elle n'allait quand même pas aller le voir et l'embrasser devant tout le monde... Quoique... Mizumi posa un doigt sur ses lèvres l'air songeuse. Mais soudain on frappa à sa porte le bruit la fit sursauter et la sortit de ses pensées._

 _-Oui, oui, s'est bon j'arrive, déclara t-elle pensant que c'était ses amis qui s'impatientés._

 _Elle se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit._

 _-Macao ? Qu..._

 _Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassait. Mizùmi n'osa pas bouger et Macao en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. La jeune fille décida qu'après tout elle s'en fichait et qu'elle allait profiter de ce moment. Elle répondit à son baiser avec passion. Elle se retrouva plaquer contre la porte bloquer entre elle et le torse de Macao. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle ressentait une sensation étrange mais très agréable qui parcourait son ventre. Elle voulait que ça aille plus loin._

 _-Je t'aime, souffla Macao entre deux baisers._

 _-Moi aussi..._

 _La bouche de Macao descendit dans le cou de Mizùmi lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Elle passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Macao, le lui retirant au passage. Tout s'embrouillait dans les pensée de Mizùmi mais elle adorait ç remarqua que la barbe mal rasé de Macao la piquait se qui la fit rire._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Macao._

 _-Rien..._

 _Elle se hissa à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser à nouveau._

 _-Oh ! Mizùmi ! Grouilles-toi on t'attend ! Appelèrent les autres de l'autre côté._

 _Macao et Mizùmi se regardèrent alarmés._

 _-Euh ! Oui ! J'arrive !_

 _Il y eu un grand moment de peur et d'empressement. Macao trouva le débardeur de Mizùmi et lui tendit. Dans le noir ils se rhabillèrent et décidèrent que Mizùmi sortirait en première et que Macao attendrait que tout le monde serait partit avant de sortir. Alors Mizùmi ne comprit pas trop pourquoi tout le monde se mit à rire en la regardant._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Mizùmi._

 _-Ben la cape que je t'avais donné était bleu, commença Shana._

 _Mizùmi baissa les yeux. Sa cape était violette._

 _-Merdeeeeeeeee !_

 _-Ben alors Mizùmi ? Demanda Max en riant._

Mizùmi gardait les yeux dans le vagues ainsi en bavant et en marchant mécaniquement. Soudain elle glissa et tomba dans le sable.

-Mizùmi ! S'écria Saki.

Tout le monde se précipita vers elle mais elle avait disparut. Soudain un autre trou s'ouvrit et Saki disparut ainsi qu'Aslinn.

-Noon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! S'énerva Shana.

-Je sais pas ! Paniqua Max.

Pendant ce temps Macao balayait le sable comme un fou.

-Non ! Hurla t-il.

-Allez tu es prête Wendy ? Demanda Roméo.

-Oui.

-C'est partit !

-Par le souffle du Dragon de l'Air ! (NDA : oui c'est une attaque que je viens d'inventer)

-Le feu dévastateur !

-Le dragon de feu ! Achevèrent-ils en duo.

Un immense dragon de feu apparut et fonça sur les gardes en faction devant la guilde rependant un vent de panique dans la troupe.

-Vous pouvez y aller ! Appela Roméo.

Immédiatement le reste de la troupe traversa la cour et rentra dans la guilde. Levy se retourna et s'agenouilla devant la porte. Gajeel s'arrêta aussi et se mit dos à elle.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais? Demanda Levy.

-Je te couvre, ça te pose un problème ? Grogna Gajeel.

Levy ne répondit même pas et se contenta de sourire.

Pendant ce temps Grey congelé tout ce qui passait et Cana épinglait ceux qui restaient. Ils trouvèrent sans problème le passage indiqué sur la carte. Grey resta en arrière pour la couvrir tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le passage sans se douter de ce qui l'y attendait. Il y eu une énorme explosion et Cana se trouva propulser contre le mur. Le choc fut violent et la douleur sans nom, elle s'écroula inconsciente sur le sol.

Aslinn gémit doucement elle avait l'impression de s'être fait rouler dessus par une carriole (NDA : les camions n'existent pas dans Fairy Tail). Mizùmi et Saki se relevèrent à leur tour.

-On est où ? Demanda Saki en faisant la grimace.

-Je sais pas trop mais j'aime pas cet endroit.

C'était un long couloir sombre remplis de toiles d'araignées. Mizùmi leva la tête au plafond.

-Quand même je me demande comment on a attérit là...

Soudain un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit.

-Euh... Les filles ? On a toutes entendus la même chose ?

-Malheureusement je crois bien que oui...

-Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi ressemble le monstre qui peut pousser un tel hurlement.

-Je crois qu'on a un problème, déclara Saki.

-Quoi ?

-On est dans un cul de sac.

Elles se retournèrent dans un même mouvement pour voir un monstre énorme et hideux se jeter sur elle.

-Noooooon ! Hurlèrent-elles.

Il y eu soudain un puissant éclair qui illumina le couloir puis le monstre s'effondra au sol totalement grillé. Saki et Mizùmi se tournèrent vers leur sauveur, pleine de gratitude tandis que Aslinn tremblait de tout son corps. Son regard restait fixé sur les cheveux blonds de l'homme et son manteau. Celui-ci se retourna lentement.

\- L... Luxus ?!

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :3


	9. Chapitre 8 : Les cités d'or

;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Les cités d'or**

* * *

Une fois que Wendy et Roméo eurent finis leur ménage ils rentrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur de la guilde avant que leurs ennemis ne reprennent leurs esprits. Levy activa ses runes immédiatement après leur passage. A peine quelques minutes après un des hommes se releva et voulu passer par la porte. Un coup de foudre le foudroya instantanément.

-Pas mal, appréciat Gajeel avec un sourire sadique.

-Attend de voir le prochain, je me suis amusée à mettre des sorts aléatoires, expliqua Levy en riant.

-Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? Demanda innocemment Wendy.

-Attend un peu, tu vas voir, fit Levy avec un clin d'oeil.

Effectivement quelques instants après un autre homme se releva et se dirigea vers eux avec hargne. En quelques secondes il se transforma en poulet beaucoup moins impressionnant. Il tourna plusieurs fois autour de lui en poussant des caquètements paniqués. Les mages de Fairy Tail étaient totalement écroulés de rire devant la poule.

-Effectivement ça valait le détour, apréçiat Gajeel en se tenant les côtes.

Roméo se roulait par terre tandis que Wendy riait à gorge déployée. Levy riant tellement qu'elle en pleurait, elle bascula en arrière par mégarde et Gajeel la rattrape souplement. Ils se retrouvèrent donc nez à nez. Le temps sembla s'arrêter tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient comme hypnotisaient. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda innocemment Roméo.

Immédiatement les deux mages se lâchèrent et s'écartèrent de plusieurs mètres.

-R... Rien ! Rien du tout ! Cafouillèrent-ils.

Roméo fit un clin d'œil à Wendy, mais bizarrement celle-ci se mit à rougir. Il la regarda surpris.

-Bon on va rejoindre Grey et Cana ? Demanda Gajeel.

-Ok ça marche, normalement mon sort est programmé pour ne s'arrêter que quand je le voudrais, expliqua rapidement Levy.

-Alors c'est partit.

Grâce au plan que leur avait recopié Levy ils retrouvèrent sans problème le passage secret par lequel Grey et Cana avait sans nul doute passer. Malheureusement quand ils y arrivèrent Grey était toujours là et Cana était retenu par un homme assez impressionnant.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ce bazars ? Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

Les mages se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi faire. Cana se tordit pour se soustraire à la douleur mais l'homme la tenait trop fort.

-Ooh mais je vois que vous êtes des mages de Fairy Tail, remarqua t-il.

-Et vous vous êtes une guilde clandestine, contre-attaqua Cana.

-Et oui ma jolie ! Et mon patron ne va pas être content quand il va voir tout se bordel mais si je lui ramènes 5 mages de Fairy Tail je pense qu'il sera content de moi, fit-il avec un rire bruyant.

Les autres se regardèrent inquiet. Soudain Levy tilta, 5 mages ? Mais ils étaient 6 ! Elle regarda discrètement autour d'elle. Roméo manquait à l'appel. Wendy la regard un air désolé sur le visage. Levy en conclua qu'ils avaient encore prévu quelque chose. Elle soupira, de toute façon ça ne pouvait pas aller pire.

-En plus, j'aurais deux jolies filles pour moi, ria l'homme continuant son discours qui commençait doucement à chauffer les oreilles de Gajeel.

Levy le remarqua immédiatement et posa une main sur son bras pour le calmer. Le contact eu le don de le rassurer instantanément.

-Tiens on va faire quelque chose, la fille aux cheveux bleus, tu viens avec moi, ordonna leur ennemi.

Gajeel grogna mais Levy le dissuada du regard d'agir. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, hésitante. Elle ferma les yeux en priant que Roméo se dépêche de les sortir de là. Au même moment une voix retentit.

-Maintenant ! Hurla Roméo.

Une épaisse fumée obscura l'air les empêchant de voir quoique ce soit. Un bruit de lutte se fit entendre.

-Gajeel ? Cana ? Vous êtes où ? Appela Levy paniquée.

La fumée lui brûla la gorge, elle battit faiblement des bras pour essayer de voir quelque chose mais la fumée était beaucoup trop épaisse.

-Saloperie de fumée, insultât une voix qu'elle connaissait bien vers sa gauche.

-Gajeel ! Appela t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Elle se dirigea vers la voix.

-Levy ! Attend... Souffle !

Heureusement Gajeel n'eut pas le temps de finir son incantation qu'une autre fut lancé.

-Le souffle du dragon de l'air ! Invoqua Wendy avant Gajeel.

Le fumée se dissipa rapidement. Gajeel se trouvait enfaite juste à côté de Levy. Grey tenait Cana dans ses bras un peu plus loin et leur adversaire gisait aux pieds de Roméo tandis que Wendy se trouvait toujours au même endroit même si elle semblait plus essoufflés.

-Gajeel tu aurais pu nous tuer ! Reprocha Grey.

-C'est bon, on y voyais rien !

-Calmez-vous les mecs, Cana est sains et sauve, la voie est libre, alors tout va bien, calma Levy.

-Oui chef.

Cana se releva soutenu par Grey.

-Bon direction la cellule du père de Shana !

Le petit groupe se remit en route.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Macao énervé. C'était un piège ?

-Oh Macao calme-toi c'est pas la peine d'agresser Shana, essaya de le calmer Max.

-Je suis désolée Macao. Il existe dans le désert des monstres qui creusent des tunnels et leurs proies sont aspirés dans le sol et personne ne sait ce qu'elles deviennent car personne n'en n'est jamais revenu...

Macao la regarda sans y croire.

-Mi... Mizumi... Non...

Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue. Il l'essuya rageusement.

-Non. Je refuse d'y croire. Ceux sont des battantes, elles trouveront une solution. On va se rendre là où on devait aller et elles nous y retrouveront, j'en suis sur !

-Macao...

-Macao, a raison, enchaîna Max, à Fairy Tail on n'abandonne pas nos compagnons !

Shana regard leurs airs déterminés.

-C'est d'accord, si vous leur faites confiance, alors moi aussi.

-Merci !

-La prochaine ville est à deux jours de marches, on va essayer de se dépêcher pour les y attendre, proposa Shana.

-D'accord, on te suit de toute façon, aprouva Max.

Saki et Mizùmi se regardèrent, Aslinn regarda Luxus et Luxus regarda... le mur.

-Bon ben j'y vais moi, fit il en s'éloignant.

-Revient ici toi ! S'énerva Aslinn.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda t-il.

-T'es sérieux quand tu me demandes ça ?

Luxus se rapprocha d'elle, une fois à sa hauteur il se leva la main. Et lui tapota le crâne.

-Faut pas t'énerver, pousse de soja.

Le surnom fit grincer Aslinn.

-T'as vraiment pas changer ! S'énerva t-elle.

Elle le frappa dans le torse, sans grand effet. Puis ses épaules tremblèrent et elle se mit à sangloter.

-T'es vraiment un abrutit finit...

-Je sais...

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras.

Saki et Mizùmi observait la scène sans trop savoir quoi dire. Elle ne connaissait pas cette homme même si Mizùmi pensé avoir deviné qui il était par rapport à ce qu'Aslinn lui avait raconté. Alors que les deux jeunes filles entamé leurs dixième bras de fer, Aslinn et Luxus se relachèrent.

-Hm, sinon qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Luxus.

-Ben on est tombée.

-A moi aussi.

Mizùmi se demanda si il n'y avait pas écrit 'boulet' sur leurs fronts.

-Suivait moi si vous voulez, je sais où se trouve la sortit, proposa Luxus.

-On est d'accord ! S'écria Mizùmi qui avait marre de ses longs tunnels poussiéreux.

Les deux autres filles acceptèrent aussi, Aslinn était bien trop contente de pouvoir passer du temps avec celui qu'elle aimait. Le trajet dura quelques minutes puis ils arrivèrent devant un mur.

-Tu te moques de nous là ? Demanda Saki.

-Chut.

Luxus semblat se concentrer. Il frappa la roche d'un coup de poing. Un éclair en sortit et réduisit le mur en pierres. Le soleil s'infiltra à travers le trou les éblouissant.

-La sortit est avancée pour ces dames, ironisa Luxus en s'inclinant.

Mizùmi poussa un cris de surprise. Ils se trouvaient dans les cités d'or !

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :3


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le retour

;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le retour**

* * *

Grey ouvrait la marche, vigilant. Gajeel à ses côtés surveillés aussi qu'aucun danger ne les guettent dans l'ombre. Levy les suivait, portant à moitié Cana qui se remettait doucement de la précédente attaque. Puis venait Roméo et Wendy qui fermait la marche et surveillaient leurs arrières. Leur progression était lente et minutieuse. Le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient étaient très sombre, les murs en pierre faisaient penser à un passage secret de château mais qui devait alors être abandonné depuis bel lurette car les murs étaient recouverts de poussières et de toiles d'araignée. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Le bruit se rapprocha de plus en plus comme si la personne qui s'approchait s'était mise à courir. Grey se mit en position d'attaque imité par Gajeel, Levy se plaça devant Cana prête à la protéger au moindre problème. Alors que le magicien de glace activait sa magie quelqu'un bouscula Gajeel le projetant à terre. Tout le monde regarda la nouvelle arrivante avec des yeux ronds.

-Salut! Lança t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Roméo surpris.

-Je m'appelle Mizuo, se présenta t-elle, tout sourire.

-Hm ça te dérangerais de bouger de sur mon mec? Demanda Levy, en souriant même si tout le monde percevait les ondes meurtrières qui se dégageait d'elle.

Mizuo regarda en-dessous d'elle, Gajeel avait ainsi une vue plongeante sur son décolletée. La jeune fille se mit à crier et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Grey regarda Cana, blasé par le comportement de l'inconnue. Une fois que les choses furent mis au clair elle leur expliqua qui elle était.

-Enfaite, je voulais arrêter cette guilde qui faisait des ravages dans le coin mais je me suis fais attraper...

Tout le monde la regarda et pensa :'Mais elle est conne ou quoi?!'.

-Bref, en me réveillant j'ai découvert que mes pouvoirs étaient jugulés et que j'étais prisonnière. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre que mes pouvoirs étaient revenus, je ne sais comment!

Le petit groupe de sauvetage se regarda l'air de rien.

-Et donc j'en ai profitais pour filer en douce, et c'est là que PAF! Je suis tombée sur vous!

-Et sur Gajeel... Précisa Levy entre ses dents.

-Donc tu connais la prison? Demanda Cana qui avait une petite idée en tête.

-Un peu, aprouva t-elle.

-Alors est-ce que tu aurais vu un vieux monsieur dans une des cellules?

-Oui, bien sur il sert de moyen de pression, j'ai entendu les gardes en parler, précisa t-elle.

-Tu peux nous conduire à lui s'il te plait?

-Bien sur! En avant!

Tout le monde se remit en marche suivant Mizuo. Gajeel resta un peu en arrrière et demanda innocemment à Levy.

-Alors comme ça je suis ton mec?

-Oh ça va, toi! Fit Levy en boudant.

Gajeel se contenta de sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur le chemin.

Au bout de quelques minutes à chercher dans les couloirs et alors que tout le monde se demandait si elle n'essayait pas de les semer, l'air de rien, ils arrivèrent.

-C'est ici, déclara t-elle.

Effectivement ils se trouvaient devant une cellule au fond de laquelle reposait un vieux monsieur.

-Monsieur? Appela Wendy.

La forme allongée bougea faiblement puis s'avança jusqu'à eux avec difficultés. Il plissa les yeux la faible lumière du couloir l'aveuglant.

-Qui êtes vous? Demanda t-il.

-Nous sommes des amis de Shana, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de nous, le rassura Kana.

-Des amis de Shana?

-Oui elle nous a demandé de l'aider à vous sortir d'ici, précisa la jeune magicienne. Gajeel tu t'occupe de la serrure? Demanda t-elle.

-ça marche.

Le dragon s'approcha de la serrure, transforma un de ses doigts en clef qu'il incera sans problème. Quelques secondes plus tard le père de Shana était libre.

-Merci, fit-il, en s'inclinant devant eux.

-Les remerciements attendront, il faut se dépêcher maintenant, intima Cana craignant que leurs ennemis ne soient revenus à eux.

-Mizuo on compte sur toi pour nous montrer le passage, fit Grey.

La jeune fille acquiesça et leur ouvrit la voix. Ils ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre la sortie, Cana et Levy soutenait le vieil homme qui était assez faible mais en bonne santé. Une fois dehors une mauvaise surprise les attendaient. Tous les magiciens encore en état s'était réveillé et les attendaient de pieds ferme. Levy ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant une poule leur faire les gros yeux.

-Mettais le vieil homme à l'abri, intima Cana, Mizuo peux-tu nous rendre un dernier service?

-bien sur!

-Alors veille sur lui, s'il te plaît.

-Comptez sur moi!

Une fois le père de Shana à l'abri les mages de Fairy Tail firent face à leurs ennemis. Et le combat commença. Ils étaient minoritaires en nombres mais leur puissance était bien plus forte que la leur. En quelques minutes le combat tournait à leur avantage. Les sors fusaient de partout et ils voyaient déjà la victoire leur tendre les bras.

-Stop! Hurla soudain une voix. Sinon je tu le vieillard!

Immédiatement tout le monde cessa d'attaquer et se tournèrent vers l'homme qui tenait fermement le père de Shana et maintenait un couteau contre son cou. Mizuo était nul part.

-Merde, fit Grey.

-Vous allez gentiment vous agenouiller les bras sur la tête, intima l'homme.

-Et mon cul s'est du kiwi? Hurla une voix féminine qu'ils connaissaient.

L'homme se tourna vers la voix ne comprenant pas trop. Au même moment un puissant jet d'eau le frappa en pleine poitrine le projetant contre le mur de la guilde dont il retomba K.O.

-Et une bonne chose de faite, aprouva Mizuo en se frottant les mains.

-Woua! Mizuo je ne savais pas que tu étais une mage! S'exclama Roméo.

-Une dragon slayer de l'eau, préçisa t-elle en souriant.

-Eh ben au moins tout le monde est sauf, fit Cana en riant.

Le petit groupe était silencieux. Macao remarqua à peine qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le village annoncé par Shana. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand ils allèrent dans une auberge et qu'ils demandèrent des chambres pour la nuit (celle-ci commençait à tomber). Il se laissait faire sans réagir et dans sa tête il ne cessait de se reprocher son incapacité à avoir protéger celle qu'il aimait. Elle était peut-être morte, seule, quelque part. Et lui il était là vivant, il avait même honte de respirer alors qu'elle ne le pouvait peut-être plus. Il avait honte de lui, de son existence. Il voulait disparaître. Mizùmi n'était là que depuis quelques mois mais une existence sans elle lui paressait déjà futile et sans intérêt. Il aurait sûrement déjà fait une bêtise si l'image de Roméo ne s'était pas imposé à son esprit et si un ridicule espoir lui faisait espérer qu'elle ne soit pas morte. Ridicule espoir. Ils étaient installés à une table, Max lui avait mis une choppe dans les mains en lui conseillant de la boire. Il n'avait pas bougé. Shana et lui semblait plonger dans une grande conversation mais leurs mots ne l'atteignaient même pas, il s'en fichait. Soudain quelques brides d'une conversation derrière lui attirèrent son attention. Il perçut :' monstre... tuer... dans le désert...'. Immédiatement le mage se retourna et s'adressa aux personnes qui tenaient cette conversation :

-De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda t-il, interessé.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Une monstrueuse créature attaque les voyageurs seuls dans le désert, expliqua l'homme.

-Où ça exactement ? Questionna Macao.

-A Brist.

Macao se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la porte sans prévenir ses amis. Ceux-ci le voyant se lever se précipitèrent à sa suite.

-Macao tu vas où ? Demanda Max, inquiet.

-Tuer ce monstre.

-Mais c'est de la folie ! S'exclama à son tour Shana.

-Justement.

Macao leur tourna le dos et avança sans se retourner. Shana voulut lui courre après pour le ramener à la raison mais Max la retient en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-ça ne sert à rien. Il est triste, c'est un homme. Il a besoin de se défouler.

-Les hommes sont cons.

-Haha... Tous que nous pouvons faire c'est nous assurer qu'il ne meurt pas.

Shana approuva et ils emboîtèrent discrètement le pas à Macao sans qu'il ne les remarque. Le mage mit quelque temps à trouver l'endroit indiquer puis s'arrêta au milieu d'une étendu de sable. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'attaquait que les voyageurs seuls, il l'était. Il attendit puis finalement au bout d'un moment le sol se mit à se mouvoir étrangement.

-Enfin, soupira Macao.

Le sable se souleva brusquement sous ses pieds, Macao fit un bond en arrière tandis qu'une créature gigantesque sortait de terre. Elle se dressa devant lui : une bouché béante remplis de crocs acérés dégoulinant de bave, deux antennes s'agitaient furieusement au-dessus de son crâne. Son corps étaient recouverts d'une carapace noir luisante, celle-ci se terminait par une queue au bout de laquelle se trouvait un dard étincelant sous le soleil. Macao le jugea du regard, haussa les épaules et se mit en position d'attaque. Après avoir hurlé, projetant ainsi de la bave un peu partout, le monstre se lança sur Macao. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et se contenta d'invoquer ses flammes pourpres. L'adversaire esquiva et profita que les flammes gêné la vision de Macao pour le piquer avec son dard. Heureusement il avait de bon réflexe, il se pencha sur le côté puis effectua une roulade pour atterrir sous le ventre du monstre qui se mit gesticuler dans tout les sens. Macao appliqua rapidement ses mains sur l'abdomen de son ennemi avant que celui-ci ne l'attrape et le projette plus loin sur le sol avec violence. Macao ferma les yeux et se protégea autant qu'il peut mais quand il se releva il était égratignait de partout et ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Le monstre se précipita sur lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir il se retrouva bloquer sous les pattes du monstre qui lança son dard à toute vitesse vers son torse. Mais alors que le dard n'était qu'à quelques centimètres il s'arrêta.

-T'es mort, fit Macao en souriant.

La créature se recula et se mit à hurler en s'agitant dans tout les sens.

-Mes flammes ne brûle pas que de l'extérieur... Mais aussi de l'intérieur.

Soudain de longues flammes violentes sortirent du corps du monstre qui se consuma en quelques secondes.

Un peu plus loin, caché derrière une dune de sable, Max soupira de soulagement.

Macao serra le poing, il s'était bien défoulé. Maintenant il allait retrouver Mizumi.

-Wouaaah ! Fit Mizùmi, époustouflée.

-C'est... magnifique...

Aslinn ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, la referma, elle ressemblait vaguement à un poisson cherchant de l'air. Luxus lui essayait de ne pas avoir l'air surpris mais étant donné du spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux il ne pouvait pas rester impassible.

-On est où ? Réussit à demander Aslinn.

-On dirait... La cité d'or, fit Luxus, ne croyant pas lui même à ses paroles.

-C'est bien cela, aprouva une voix féminine.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle. C'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs et à la peau mâte. Le plus impressionnant était ses yeux bleus qui semblait presque transparent comme des ère elle s'étendait une ville de style maya, composait de temple à moitié recouvert de lierre et autres plantes grimpantes. Ces habitations se trouvaient au milieu d'une forêt d'arbres géants qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Les temples semblaient construits en pierre sauf qu'ils brillaient littéralement, la lumière du soleil se reflétait dessus les aveuglant. La jeune femme les regarda sans rien dire. Seul Saki remarqua sa tenue étrange : composé d'une tunique bleu et noir qui lui couvrait seulement le haut et descendait jusqu'à ses genoux mais étaient fendus sur les côtés.

-Maintenant il va falloir que Saki et Mizùmi me suive, demanda l'inconnue.

-Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les concernés.

-Vous découvrirez bientôt pourquoi.

-Je refuse de les laisser là, fit Aslinn, catégorique.

-Comme vous voulez.

L'inconnue se retourna et descendit les marches qui se dévoilaient à leurs pieds. Ils se trouvaient en réalité en haut d'un des nombreux temples. Ils suivirent donc silencieusement leur guide qui les conduisit jusqu'à un autre temple. Une fois dans celui-ci elle les emmena devant une porte. La pénombre les empêchaient de distinguer correctement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-Tout d'abords, je m'appelle Tania, se présenta t-elle, et vous vous trouvez ici à Niagara.

Saki et Mizùmi se regardèrent simultanèment.

-Ce lieu est un temple qui permet au voyageur égaré de retrouver leur chemin, expliqua t-elle.

-Voyageur ?

-De l'espace.

Aslinn ouvrit la bouche en un 'hein' silencieux.

-Seulement vous devez savoir quelque chose avant que la cérémonie ne commence, une fois que vous aurez franchis cette porte il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière pour vous, continua Tania.

Mizumi et Saki se regardèrent un instant puis se retournèrent vers Tania.

-Nous sommes prêtes.

-Alors tendez votre poignet gauche.

Les deux jeunes filles s'exécutèrent. Tania sortit un poignard de sa tunique. Saki et Mizùmi hésitèrent mais ne bougèrent pas, elle était leur seul chance de retrouver ce qu'elles avaient perdus : leur mémoire. Tania fit une coupure sur les deux poignets faisant ainsi couler du sang le long de leurs bras.

-Placez vous de chaque côté de la porte, intima la gardienne. Maintenant mettez votre sang sur la pierre en face de vous.

Mizùmi essaya de voir ce qui était dessiné sur la dalle mais elle ne distingua qu'une sorte de dessin représentant quelqu'un d'assis entrain de prier et une forme debout à ses côtés toutes vêtues de noir et sans visage. Elle ferma les yeux et appliqua sa plaie sur la pierre. Au même moment Saki fit de même et un bruit sourd retentit dans tous le temps. Les murs se mirent à trembler et de la poussières tomba du plafond. Les filles se mirent à paniquer tandis que Luxus cherchait la source de cette agitation, Tania se contenta d'attendre tranquillement. Au bout de quelques secondes le bruit cessa et les murs arrêtèrent de trembler.

-Vous pouvez y allez, déclara simplement la gardienne.

Saki et Mizùmi découvrirent alors avec stupeur que la porte s'était ouverte. Elles se prirent la main et entrèrent dans la salle sans un regard en arrière. Mizùmi pensa qu'il fallait faire comme sur le dessin et s'assit. Saki fit de même à sa gauche. Elles attendirent dans le noir puis lentement comme si le sommeil les prenaient soudain elles sentirent leur paupières se fermer. Soudain elles rouvrirent les yeux et se retrouvèrent dans le même endroit que la fois où le travestit leur avait dit d'aller à Niagara. La seule différence était que cette fois-ci elles y étaient ensemble.

-Je vous attendais justement, déclara une voix.

Elles se retournèrent et virent la personne qui les avait guidés ici.

-Bonsoir jeunes filles.

* * *

 **Petit Bonus** de CupC4kesCult :p

Il marchait dans le désert, silhouette solitaire dans une étendue où le sable s'étendait à l'infini.  
Il marchait pour expier ses fautes.  
Il marchait pour gagner le droit de retourner là où il voulait être, avec ceux qui comptaient pour lui.  
Il était Luxus de Fairy Tail et il croyait dur comme fer qu'errer tel une âme en peine dans un désert aride, en plein cagnard, suant à cause de la chaleur, était un bon moyen de se racheter. D'aucun aurait pu dire que c'était une connerie de plus à ajouter à son palmarès. D'aucun avait totalement raison.  
Parce que franchement, il y aurait eu des tas d'autres moyens plus intelligent pour faire amende honorable. Travaux d'intérêts généraux, devenir l'esclave d'Aslinn, suivre un stage de remise à niveau pour devenir le parfait petit-fils, devenir président de l'association je-suis-blond-et-je-l'assume, offrir des cookies faits maison à Aslinn, offrir une croisière sur les mers tropicales à Aslinn, fait une donation à un orphelinat, suivre des cours de gentleman-attitude avec Loki, se faire pousser la barbe et former un groupe remake des ZZtops, visiter un centre de correction pour jeune mineur récidiviste, assister à la conférence mondiale sur les statistiques de la récidive chez les jeune mégalomanes de moins de 25 ans, poser pour l'équivalent mage des Dieux du stade, bref, beaucoup d'autre solution beaucoup plus utile que d'errer dans un désert.  
Mais ça, bien sur, il n'y avait pas pensé.

Bref, il marchait dans ce désert, pensant à tout et surtout à rien, quand il entendit des voix venant d'un peu plus loin. Notamment un cri un peu pathétique, qui lui sonnait familier. Il avisa alors ... qu'il connaissait ces gens ! Dans un réflexe un peu stupide, il se jeta à terre pour ne pas se faire repérer par les membres de Fairy Tail.  
C'est alors qu'il se fit absorber par le sable et fut enseveli. Lorsqu'il échappa enfin au masse de sable, ce fut au son au combien mélodieux de hurlements typiquement féminins impliquant soit des soldes à 90% au rayon chaussure, soit une araignée particulièrement poilue ou, en option, un monstre terrifiant tentaculaire dans une piscine municipale.  
Ses réflexes de combattant le poussèrent à déclencher sa magie. Grand bien lui fasse, il mit au courant un monstre assez moche type zombie. Son attaque foudroyante en vint assez facilement à bout et il se dit qu'il pouvait enfin se détendre.  
C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que parmi les demoiselles qu'il venait de sauver se trouvait... Une mage de Fairy Tail. Et pas n'importe laquelle... non, ça aurait été la blondinette à la magie stellaire ça, il s'en serait foutu mais là, il avait fallu qu'il TOMBE (dans les deux sens du terme) sur LA mage qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter.

Pourquoi diable avait il fallu qu'il choisisse CE désert. Il savait qu'il aurait dut aller vers le désert de glace du Nord...

* * *

Une petite review? :3


	11. Chapitre 10 : Choix

;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Choix**

* * *

Aslinn regardait fixement la porte sentant la peur montait de plus en plus en elle. Pourquoi ne ressortaient-elles pas ? Qu'y avait-il derrière cette porte ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient en elle trouvait des réponses toujours différentes et parfois qui l'inquiétait encore plus. Tania se trouvait à côté d'eux, les yeux fermés elle semblait en pleine méditation. Aslinn la regarda et essaya de se rassurer en se disant que si elle était aussi calme s'est que ses amis ne risquaient rien. Alors pourquoi avait-elle se mauvais pressentiment ?

-Calme-toi.

Aslinn se retourna brusquement pour voir Luxus. Celui-ci arborait toujours la même mine renfrogné mais son regard la transperça comme d'habitude. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule, elle posa timidement la sienne dessus puis s'appuya contre son torse. Luxus referma son deuxième bras sur elle, Aslinn se calma aussi tôt se sentant à l'abris de tout. Elle regarda une dernière fois la porte avant de fermer les yeux. « Revenez vite... » songeat-elle.

-Encore toi ? S'exclama Mizumi en reconnaissant la personne qui hantait leurs rêves.

-Sympa l'accueil, fit l'androgyne.

-Tu croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te sauter dans les bras alors que tu nous as fais faire le tour du pays pour rien ! S'énerva Saki.

-Je t'arrêtes tous de suite. Ce n'était pas pour rien.

Saki et Mizumi se regardèrent perplexe. Mizùmi se laissa tomber au sol puis lança.

-Alors explique nous.

L'androgyne soupira puis reprit son inspiration.

-Tout d'abords vous devez savoir que vous n'êtes pas d'ici.

-ça on s'en doutais, fis ironiquement remarquer Saki.

L'androgyne ignora sa remarque.

-Avant que je continue je vous préviens, une fois votre choix fais, vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière. Jamais.

Saki s'assit et prit la main de Mizumi.

-Je suis prête ! Déclara t-elle en même temps que son amie.

-Bien. En réalité vous êtes des voyageuses du temps et de l'espace.

L'androgyne marqua une pause pour vérifier que les deux jeunes filles suivaient toujours.

-Est-ce qu'on est les seule ? Demanda Mizùmi.

-Non. Il existe plusieurs mondes qui se croisent mais il est très rare que les gens puissent changer de monde. Mais parfois nous autre Shinigami nous nous occupons de réguler les gens d'un monde à l'autre. Certaines personnes... Sont 'envoyés' dans un autre monde si elles le méritent.

Mizùmi l'écoutait attentivement soudain ses derniers mots évoquèrent en elle des souvenirs qu'elle pensait ne jamais retrouver. Elle se souvient d'un choc comme si quelqu'un la poussait puis elle était morte. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement : elle était morte !

-Et pour ça il faut mourir ? Déclara t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Saki regarda son ami, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Oui. Vous êtes venues dans ce monde car vous êtes mortes dans le précédent et c'est aussi pour ça que vous avez perdue la mémoire. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, ici est un endroit différent. En l'endroit exacte où nous nous tenons tous ces différents mondes se croisent ce qui crée une brèche dans l'espace temps et permet aux shinigamis de se déplacer... Ou de déplacer des personnes.

-ça veut dire que vous allez nous renvoyer chez nous ? Demanda Mizùmi dont la voix trahissait une certaine joie.

-Non.

La réponse de l'androgyne les stoppa net dans leurs joies.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Saki.

-Shinigamis ne s'improvisent pas. De plus si tout le monde pouvait voyager comme bon lui semble entre chaque monde cela deviendrait vite n'importe quoi.

-J'aurais du m'en douter que c'était trop simple, soupira Mizùmi dépitée.

-Mais, continua le shinigami, si vous vous rendez dans certains endroits vous pourrez retrouver votre mémoire.

Mizùmi sentit de la joie l'envahir, un seul regard vers Saki lui confirma qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

-Mais, rajouta le shinigami.

C'était trop simple, soupira intérieurement Saki.

-Si vous faites exactement ce qu'il vous sera demandez vous retrouverez votre mémoire mais il y a une contre partie. L'horloge que vous avez sur votre poitrine indique le temps qu'il vous reste ici. Elle est normalement inactive, et s'active seulement pour deux choses : quand vous utilisez les pouvoirs qui vous ont étaient transmis en arrivant ici et à chaque vous que vous retrouverez une partie de votre mémoire.

-Et que ce passe t-il si l'horloge fais un tour complet ? Demanda Saki.

-Vous disparaissez de ce monde, déclara simplement le shinigami.

-C'est une arme à double tranchant, soupira Mizùmi.

-Si on retrouve la totalité de notre mémoire est-ce que notre horloge aura fais tout le tour ? Interrogea Saki qui réfléchissait à toute allure.

-Normalement non, l'androgyne avait dit cela en la regardant droit dans les yeux comme si il sentait qu'elle préparait quelque chose.

-Le vrai problème en réalité s'est qui si jamais on choisis de retourner dans l'autre monde on n'aurait aucune possibilité de revenir dans celui-ci, devina Mizùmi.

-Exactement.

-Mais comment on fait pour savoir où chercher ? Demanda Saki.

-Vous le saurez au moment voulu, il est maintenant temps pour moi de partir, déclara l'androgyne.

-Et non ! Attendez ! Nous avons encore des choses à vous demander ! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles en se précipitant vers lui.

Mais la distance qui les séparé sembla s'agrandir puis une lumière intense apparut les éblouissant.

-On se reverra, prophétisa une dernière fois le shinigamis avant de disparaître complètement. Mais tout ceci est un secret...

Saki et Mizùmi ré-ouvrirent les yeux avec précautions : elles se trouvaient maintenant dehors. Mais pas dans les cités d'or. Elles étaient au milieu d'un endroit désertique avec du sable et des maisons qui semblaient abandonnés.

-Où est-ce qu'il nous a encore balançais, soupira Mizùmi.

-Saki ! Mizùmi ! Appela une voix.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et virent Aslinn courir dans leur direction.

-Aslinn ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout, on se trouvait dans le temple avec Luxus quand soudain une lumière aveuglante nous a éblouis et on s'est retrouvé ici. Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard vous apparaissiez, expliqua t-elle essoufflée.

-Eh ben c'est bien étrange tout ça, fit Saki un peu perdue.

-Luxus dit qu'on se trouve pas loin d'une ville habité, poursuivit Aslinn.

-Alors allons-y, proposa Mizùmi.

Le petit groupe se remit en marche tandis qu'Aslinn mitraillait ses deux amis de questions.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce ?

-On nous a expliqué ce qu'il nous ai arrivé mais on a pas vraiment le droit d'en parler...

-... On doit se rendre dans certains endroit pour retrouver notre mémoire.

-Oh, c'est un peu compliqué.

-On y est arrivé, déclara Luxus les coupant dans leur discussion.

-Macao ! S'exclama Mizùmi en le voyant approcher dans leurs direction.

Mizùmi laissa ses amis en plan et se précipita vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras. Même si Macao l'avait vu venir il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui saute dessus, le poids le fit tomber à la renverse ce qui fit rire Mizùmi. Macao l'embrassa tellement il était heureux de la voir vivante.

-Luxus ?! S'exclama Max en voyant l'ancien membre de Fairy Tail. Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

-C'est une longue histoire, déclara t-il simplement.

-Oui mais maintenant il ne va plus s'enfuir, ajouta Aslinn avec un regard qui disait 'sinon la prochaine fois je l'enchaîne à mon lit s'il le faut'.

Une fois après qu'Aslinn, Shana et Saki combinaient eurent réussit à séparer Macao et Mizùmi ils se remirent en route vers la ville où se trouvaient encore leurs amis. Pendant le voyage Saki et Mizùmi durent à nouveau raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, enfin surtout Saki car Mizùmi était dans l'incapacité de parler (NDA : ironi quand tu nous tiens ~). Luxus se contentait d'observer la joyeuse bande sans parler, dans sa tête un combat faisait rage entre son envie de rester avec celle qu'il aimait et le fait qu'il nous voulait pas revenir à la guilde. Mais pas que à cause de son exclusion mais aussi car il avait beaucoup réfléchit et avant de devenir complètement indépendant de cette guilde il voulait voyager, voir le monde, acquérir de nouvelles expériences. Peut-être qu'Aslinn voudrait bien le suivre, lui souffla une petite voie. Luxus sentit ses joues rosirent légèrement avant de secouer la tête, elle ne voudrait sûrement pas. Finalement Shana décida qu'il était trop tard pour continuer à marché, ils firent donc une halte dans un petit village et y passèrent la nuit. Le lendemain après quelques heures de marches ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

-On a rendez-vous où déjà ? Demanda Aslinn.

-Sur la grande place, normalement Grey et les autre sont censé nous y attendre. Avec mon père...

Shana sentit une boule dans son estomac, et si ils n'avaient pas réussit ? Soudain elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, fit Max avec un clin d'oeil.

-Et mais ce n'est pas Kana là-bas ? Demanda Mizùmi en voyant une jeune femme totalement ivre sur la place justement.

-Ah mais si ! S'exclama Aslinn. Kanaaaa !

La jeunne femme se tourna vers eux, le rouge aux lèvres et un tonneau dans les bras.

-Héé ! Shana !

Elle se retourna pour parler à un groupe de personnes qui se trouvait être Roméo, Wendy, Grey, Levy, Gajeel et deux autres personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Les deux inconnus étaient une jeune fille d'environ leurs âge avec des cheveux bleus, le deuxième était un vieil homme avec des cheveux blancs et un air sage peint sur le visage.

-P... Papa ? S'exclama Shana.

-Ma petite fille, fit son père dans l'émotion faisait trembler sa voix.

Shana s'élança vers son père et le serra de toutes ses forces.

-papa je suis tellement désolée, s'est de ma faute, pleura t-elle.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Si ils t'ont enlevé s'est à cause de moi...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ils m'ont enlevés car ceux sont des gens mauvais s'est tout.

Shana regarda son père et fondit carrément en larmes.

-Merci les amis !

-Mais de rien petite Shana ! Fit Kana en riant et en buvant.

Le petit groupe enfin réunit fit la fête jusque très tard. Le lendemain le réveil fut difficile et les adieux encore plus.

-Je... j'aimerais venir avec vous, fit Mizuo toute rouge. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'attaches...

-Mais ça serait avec grand plaisir, accepta Aslinn en souriant. Et toi Shana ?

-Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai enfin retrouver mon père...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi voyons, ton frère est là pour s'occuper de moi. Va donc avec tes nouveaux amis, l'encouragea son père.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage et elle sauta dans les bras de son père pour le remercier avant de rejoindre sa nouvelle guilde. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la ville Luxus demanda :

-Et maintenant on fais quoi ?

-On aide les deux sœurs à retrouver leurs mémoires !

-On est pas sœur !

-Qui sait ? Plaisanta Max.

-C'est partit ! Lança Roméo en levant son doigt vers le ciel.

Le reste du groupe l'imita puis ils se mirent à rire. Saki se demande si finalement retrouver la mémoire valait vraiment le coup, elle avait une famille ici. Alors que l'autre monde était totalement inconnue. Après tout seul l'avenir pouvait le dire.

* * *

Une petite review? :3


	12. Chapitre 11 : Disparition

;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Disparition**

* * *

Mizumi s'étira longuement en baillant puis tourna la tête vers le corps allongé près d'elle.

-Bonjour Princesse, fit Macao en souriant.

La jeune fille l'embrassa furtivement en souriant aussi.

-J'ai pas envie que tu partes, souffla Macao.

-Je n'ai pas envie de partir non plus mais il faut bien que je travaille pour gagner mon loyer.

-Mais je pourrais t'accompagner, essaya Macao pour la dixième fois.

-On est déjà 4 avec Saki, Levy, Max et moi, rétorqua Mizumi en comptant sur ses doigts. On doit s'occuper de jeunes enfants avec des pouvoirs magiques pour leur apprendre à les contrôler, ce n'est pas dangereux, le rassura t-elle.

-Bon. Reviens moi vite alors, demanda Macao en l'embrassant tendrement.

0000

-Eh ben ça a l'air plutôt sympa ici, fit remarquer Max.

-Oui, apparemment c'était une ancienne école publique, expliqua Levy.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un doit venir nous guider ? Demanda Mizùmi.

-Chai pas, rentrons, on verra bien, répondit Saki.

Le petit groupe reprit donc la marche et entra dans le petit édifice. L'intérieur était peint en blanc avec du carrelage, ils se trouvaient dans le vestibule, ils pouvaient entra-percevoir la salle de cour juste en face qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle-ci sauf qu'il y avait de la moquette et plusieurs fenêtres qui éclairaient la pièce.

-Bonjour, fit une voix derrière eux.

Dans un sursaut collectif ils se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Celui-ci devait sûrement approcher la quarantaine comme indiqué ses tempes grisonnantes. Il les regardait avec un sourire bienveillant qui les rassurèrent immédiatement.

-Bonjour, nous sommes les membres de Fairy Tail, présenta Levy.

-Je m'en doutais. Je suis Mr Teky, le Maire du village.

Il leur serra la main tour à tour et chacun donna son prénom.

-Très bien, déclara Mr Teky. Comme vous avez pu le constater ceci est l'ancienne école publique, c'est plutôt petit mais suffisant pour votre travail. Les enfants sont une dizaine et arriveront en début d'après-midi ce qui vous laisse le temps de vous installer.

-Merci beaucoup, le remercia Max.

-Bon, je vous laisse, à bientôt, les salua t-ils avant de partir.

-Au boulot alors ! S'exclama Mizu en riant.

Aussi tôt le petit groupe se mit à faire le ménage et préparer la salle de cours. Plutôt que de mettre des tables ils préférèrent mettre des coussins en U pour créer un atmosphère plus amicale et rassurant. Une fois tout ça mis en place ils attendirent les élèves en discutant. Peu après avoir manger ils arrivèrent. Certains étaient accompagnés de leurs parents, d'autre non, le plus jeune devait avoir dans les 5 ans et le plus vieux à peine 9 ans. Tout ces enfants étaient ici car ils possédaient quelques pouvoirs magiques mais ils ne les contrôlaient pas ce qui pouvait parfois entraîner des situations particulières. Les mages de Fairy Tail n'étaient pas là pour les entraîner à se battre ou les enrôler dans leur guide mais juste pour leur apprendre à contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Quelques minutes plus tard une fois les parents partis et les plus jeunes rassurés le cours commença.

-Bonjour, je suis votre nouvelle maîtresse : Levy et voici Max, Saki et Mizu, présenta la jeune femme en désignant ses amis chacun leur tour.

-Bonjour, firent timidement les élèves.

-Pour commencer vous allez nous dire chacun ce que vous savez faire, proposa Max.

Les élèves n'osèrent pas répondre puis timidement l'un d'entre eux leva la main.

-J'arrive à faire brûler des choses, dit-il doucement.

Puis au fur et à mesure tout les élèves expliquèrent leurs pouvoirs. Ensuite les 4 mages se répartirent les enfants en petit groupe en fonction de leurs niveaux et leurs aptitudes.

La journée passa rapidement puis alors que le soleil commençait à décliner les enfants rentrèrent chez eux. Max, Levy et Mizu étaient restés dans la classe pour ranger tandis que Saki vérifiait que tous les enfants repartaient bien avec leurs parents. Alors qu'elle croyait tout les enfants partis Saki en remarqua un tout seul.

-Hey, tes parents ne sont pas encore arrivés ? Demanda Saki.

Le petit garçon la regarda avec un air perdu puis secoua la tête négativement.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Esteban.

-Bien Esteban, ça te dis que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

L'enfant hocha vigoureusement de la tête, il prit la main que lui tendait Saki.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de cours Mizùmi remarqua que cela faisait un moment que Saki était partit.

-Max tu sais où est Saki ? Demanda t-elle légèrement inquiète.

-Elle surveillé que les enfants repartaient bien avec leurs parents, il me semble.

-Hm.

Mizùmi regarda par la porte mais il n'y avait personne dans le vestibule.

-Tiens, c'est bizarre tout de même, fit Mizùmi. Elle n'est pas là.

-Bah, c'est une grande fille, la rassura Levy.

-mais quand même partir sans prévenir comme ça...

Saki ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête et un trou de mémoire. Une fois ses yeux habitués à l'étrange luminosité de l'endroit elle pu mieux l'observer. Elle se trouvait en réalité dans une espèce d'étrange grotte éclairait par une encore plus étrange lumière bleue. Elle se leva difficilement et s'approcha de la lumière. Saki se retrouva face à un pied d'estrade qui ressemblait à un autel sculptait dans du marbre. Et au-dessus de celle-ci flottait une étrange boule lumineuse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est... ? Souffla t-elle en tendant timidement la main vers la boule.

-Alors tu es réveillée ? Fit soudain une voix derrière elle.

Saki se retourna vivement.

-Qui êtes vous ?! C'est vous qui m'avez enfermé ici ? Demanda t-elle agressive.

-Ah non, ça ce n'est pas mon œuvre, et qui je suis n'est pas important.

Saki eu la désagréable impression de revoir l'androgyne qui hantait ses rêves. Sauf que physiquement ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle arborait de long cheveux vert et des yeux et habillé d'une espèce de costard sauf qu'au lieu d'une chemise il portait un tee-shirt noir avec des taches blanches qui donnait l'impression de couler. Ses pieds étaient chaussés d'énormes Dock violettes et voyant que Saki l'observait il effectua une pirouette.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda t-il surexité.

-De quoi ? De votre tenue ? Demanda Saki perdue.

Avant qu'elle ne l'ai vu venir l'inconnu se retrouva face à elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Nooooon... De retrouver un fragment de ta mémoire ! S'exclama t-il en pointant la boule lumineuse derrière elle.

* * *

Une petite review? :3


	13. Chapitre 12 : Marques

;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Marques**

* * *

Cana était, comme à son habitude, assise sur le bar de la guilde entrain de boire à son énorme tonneau d'alcool. Aslinn était, quand à elle, à côté d'elle un verre à la main que venait de lui servir Mirajane.

-C'est trop caaaalme, soupira Aslinn qui s'ennuyait ferme.

-L'équipe d'Erza est partit, Mizù et les autres aussi, il ne reste pas grand monde effectivement, remarqua Mirajane en souriant gentiment comme à son habitude.

-Où est Shana ?

-Partis découvrir la ville.

-A mon avis elle essaye de s'occuper en attendant le retour de Max, plaisanta Cana.

-C'est possible, en tous cas Erza l'a prise sous son aile, assura Mirajane.

-Aufaite, commença Cana, tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Luxus ?

-Si, dans deux heures, comme il fait de nouveau partit de la guilde il aimerait venir aujourd'hui pour chercher un travail, histoire de se rendre utile, expliqua Aslinn.

-Hm, je comprends. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit revenu, fit Mirajane. Le maître semble plus heureux.

Effectivement celui-ci était aussi assis sur le bar, un peu plus loin d'elles, et il souriait en hochant de la tête. Les filles se mirent à rire devant son comportement un peu étrange puis finalement Aslinn se leva avec la plus grande peine.

-Allez, je vais passer à mon appartement maintenant, fit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Aslinn sortit de la guilde puis prit le chemin de son chez-elle. Depuis leur retour de Niagara, il y a un mois, Saki, Mizùmi et Aslinn était devenue très amis et comme toutes les trois dormaient toujours au dortoir de la guilde elles avaient décidaient de s'installer toutes les trois dans un appartement. Bien sur Mizùmi ne dormait pas très souvent ici mais elle avait refusé d'aménager chez Macao ne voulant pas envahir l'espace familial entre lui et Roméo. Aslinn arriva finalement chez elle, l'appartement était bien entendu vide. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un étrange bruit venant d'une des chambres. Immédiatement elle s'y rendit discrètement pour surprendre le voleur.

-Bouges plus !

Aslinn avait activé sa magie et ainsi le voleur se retrouva enlacé par des plantes qui le retenaient immobile, effectivement la jeune magicienne avait une multitude de plantes de toutes les espèces dans son appartement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu venais voler ? Gronda t-elle en s'approchant.

Soudain un reflet de la lumière attira son regard sur ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, c'était un cadre photo. Elle se tenait dessus avec Luxus. Elle sur son dos, tout les deux riant aux éclats. Son cœur se serra.

-Pourquoi...

mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, en redressant la tête elle avait croisait le regard de l'homme sur la photo.

-Luxus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais voir comme c'était chez toi, fit-il l'air de rien, t'as toujours cette vieille photo.

-Ouai, elle m'est précieuse à moi !

Elle se détourna en boudant.

-Tu peux fouiller dans la poche gauche de mon manteau, s'il te plait ? Demanda t-il.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis attaché.

Aslinn renifla, mais refusa de le détacher. Elle fouilla comme il l'avait dit dans la poche gauche de son manteau et y trouva un papier plié en quatre.

-Vas-y déplie.

Elle le déplia lentement, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une photo. La même que celle dans le cadre. Aslinn regarda Luxus sans rien dire, seuls leurs yeux parlaient. Les liens se défirent lentement sans que la magicienne n'ait bougé. Et tout aussi naturellement ils s'enlacèrent, échangeant un baiser passionné.

-Ma... Mémoire ? Souffla Saki secouée.

-Ouaip mais avant de parler de ça... Pourquoi tu caches tes marques ?

Saki se retourna vivement.

-Comment tu sais ?

-secret professionnels, plaisanta t-il.

-Secrets professionnels, mon cul !

-Oooh te vexes pas ! C'est toi qui vois, si tu veux cacher ça même à ta meilleure amie...

-ça ne regardes que moi !

Saki se retourna de nouveau, l'étrange boule l'éclairant légèrement de sa lueur bleutée.

Saki hésita puis remonta lentement une de ses manches. Pendant le mois qui c'était écoulé Mizùmi et elle avait utilisé leurs pouvoirs parfois, à petite dose pour ne pas faire bouger les aiguilles, mais personne ne savait pour l'horloge. Mizumi avait fait croire à Macao que c'était un simple tatouage mais Saki avait eu un contre-coup désagréable. Lorsqu'elle utilisait son pouvoir ses bras se couvraient de marques rouges étranges mais généralement elles disparaissaient quand elle désactivait son pouvoir. Seulement depuis quelques temps elles restaient gravés. Voilà pourquoi elle portait en permanence des tee-shirt à manches longues et des gants. Elle n'avait pas voulu en parler à Mizùmi pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement mais le phénomène prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure qu'elle utilisait son pouvoir.

-Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi je suis pas venu pour ça, déclara l'inconnu en sautillant autour d'elle.

-Casses-toi alors, siffla Saki.

-Naaaan, je veux voir ce que tu vas découvrir, fit-il en riant. Tu ne veux pas savoir, toi ?

Bien sur qu'elle voulait, mais de une elle ne l'aurait jamais admis devant ce type qui commençait à l'agacer sérieusement et deuxièmement elle devait bien l'avouer, elle avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle allait y découvrir. Et si... Son passé était heureux, si elle découvrait qu'elle avait laissé une famille... Un copain... Elle voudrait alors quitter Fairy Tail mais ça elle ne voulait pas !

-Alleeeez, je sais que tu en meuuure d'enviiiiie, susurra le mec bizzare.

Saki tendit les mains, hésitants. Elle ferma les yeux puis avança ses bras, faisant ainsi entrer ses doigts en contact avec la boule lumineuse. Soudain prit d'un doute elle se retourna vivement mais l'autre avait disparut. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et attrapa la boule lumineuse. Saki sentit un frisson la parcourir, c'était comme si elle ressentait une impression de réconfort et de peur à la fois. C'était chaud et tiède mais en même temps froid et tranchant. C'était son passé.

 _Le vent souffle doucement, s'engouffre dans sa robe blanche, danse avec ses cheveux tout en caressant doucement sa joue. Ses pieds nus foulent la terre battue pendant sa course effrénée, les bras légèrement écartée frôlent l'herbe, et son sourire éclatant rivalisent avec l'éclat du soleil qui brille au dessus de sa tête. Un papillon dorée vient voleter à côté d'elle, s'arrêtant elle l'observe curieuse, comprend ce que c'est alors elle rit._

 _-j'ai trouvé un papillon !_

 _Immédiatement un nouveau jeu prend naissance dans sa tête et elle se met à courir après les jolies papillons comptant tout ceux qu'elle trouve. Ses yeux violets brillent à la recherche des spécimens et se mettent à pétiller quand elle en trouve deux tranquillement posés sur une fleur qui dégage une douce odeur de sucré._

 _-Troiiis, s'écria la petite fille._

 _-C'est bien chérie, approuva une jeune femme assise dans l'herbe un peu plus loin._

 _La petite toute contente ramassa quelques fleurs puis courut les emmener à sa mère et son père assis côte à côte, dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

 _-Cadeau ! Fit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents._

 _-Oooh merci ! S'exclamèrent les deux adultes ravis._

 _L'homme en ramassa deux, il en passa une dans les cheveux de sa dulcinée avant de l'embrasser puis une autre dans ceux de sa fille puis il lui embrassa tendrement le front. D'un coup elle se retrouva par terre, subissant une attaque de chatouilles, la faisant rire aux éclats, elle se débattit dans tout les sens et réussis finalement en s'y soustraire, essoufflée et les larmes au yeux. Elle repartit courir sans se départir de son sourire._

 _Saki observait un peu à l'écart. Alors c'est ça mon passé, songea t-elle. Elle regarda plus attentivement ses parents, sa mère de taille moyenne avait de grands yeux violets, des cheveux noirs, son visage était très doux. Son père lui était plus brun, des cheveux court, des yeux noirs, un visage fin mais musclé, et surtout un sourire à décrocher des étoiles. La jeune ado sentit une drôle d'émotion lui saisir la gorge tandis que ces yeux s'humidifiaient. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur son short pour essayer de se calmer. Si elle avait quitté ce paradis... Pourrait-elle y retourner ? Sa question intérieur lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Mais et ses amis ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'elle n'en avait pas là aussi ? Ses idées s'embrouillaient de plus en plus._

 _-Qui tu es ? Demanda une petite voix._

 _Saki se retourna vivement surprise. Son reflet s'adressait à elle. Elle était surprise, elle croyait que personne ne pouvait la voir mais la petite la regardait avec insistance comme si elle attendait une réponse._

 _-Je... Je..._

 _-Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?_

 _La question la frappa de plein fouet._

 _-Pourquoi t'es partis ?! Pourquoi tu as laissé Papa et Maman tout seuls ? Hein ? Méchante ! Méchante !_

 _La petite s'était mise à la frapper de ses petits poings tout en pleurant à grosses tomba à la renverse plus par surprise que par douleur. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur la petite fille, elle voulut la consoler mais elle se dégagea._

 _-Je te déteste ! Hurla t-elle._

Soudain Saki sentit à nouveau le sol dur et froid de la caverne. Son corps était secoué de sanglots incontrôlable. Le regard blessé et les paroles de la petite fille l'avait bouleversé au plus profond d'elle-même la plongeant dans un dilemme des plus cruels. Peut-être... Peut-être devait-elle en parler à Mizumi, elle la comprendrait sûrement ! Elle fut alors saisit d'un doute affreux, et si sa meilleure amie avait vécu une enfance malheureuse ? Elle la ferait culpabiliser ? Non, ce n'était pas correct de lui faire porter le poids de son propre passé, elle devait l'assumer elle-même. Et surtout faire face à ses problèmes intérieurs. Mais comme se réconcilie t-on avec son âme ?

* * *

Une petite review? :3


	14. Chapitre 13 : Séparation

;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Marques**

* * *

Cana était, comme à son habitude, assise sur le bar de la guilde entrain de boire à son énorme tonneau d'alcool. Aslinn était, quand à elle, à côté d'elle un verre à la main que venait de lui servir Mirajane.

-C'est trop caaaalme, soupira Aslinn qui s'ennuyait ferme.

-L'équipe d'Erza est partit, Mizù et les autres aussi, il ne reste pas grand monde effectivement, remarqua Mirajane en souriant gentiment comme à son habitude.

-Où est Shana ?

-Partis découvrir la ville.

-A mon avis elle essaye de s'occuper en attendant le retour de Max, plaisanta Cana.

-C'est possible, en tous cas Erza l'a prise sous son aile, assura Mirajane.

-Aufaite, commença Cana, tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Luxus ?

-Si, dans deux heures, comme il fait de nouveau partit de la guilde il aimerait venir aujourd'hui pour chercher un travail, histoire de se rendre utile, expliqua Aslinn.

-Hm, je comprends. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit revenu, fit Mirajane. Le maître semble plus heureux.

Effectivement celui-ci était aussi assis sur le bar, un peu plus loin d'elles, et il souriait en hochant de la tête. Les filles se mirent à rire devant son comportement un peu étrange puis finalement Aslinn se leva avec la plus grande peine.

-Allez, je vais passer à mon appartement maintenant, fit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Aslinn sortit de la guilde puis prit le chemin de son chez-elle. Depuis leur retour de Niagara, il y a un mois, Saki, Mizùmi et Aslinn était devenue très amis et comme toutes les trois dormaient toujours au dortoir de la guilde elles avaient décidaient de s'installer toutes les trois dans un appartement. Bien sur Mizùmi ne dormait pas très souvent ici mais elle avait refusé d'aménager chez Macao ne voulant pas envahir l'espace familial entre lui et Roméo. Aslinn arriva finalement chez elle, l'appartement était bien entendu vide. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un étrange bruit venant d'une des chambres. Immédiatement elle s'y rendit discrètement pour surprendre le voleur.

-Bouges plus !

Aslinn avait activé sa magie et ainsi le voleur se retrouva enlacé par des plantes qui le retenaient immobile, effectivement la jeune magicienne avait une multitude de plantes de toutes les espèces dans son appartement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu venais voler ? Gronda t-elle en s'approchant.

Soudain un reflet de la lumière attira son regard sur ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, c'était un cadre photo. Elle se tenait dessus avec Luxus. Elle sur son dos, tout les deux riant aux éclats. Son cœur se serra.

-Pourquoi...

mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, en redressant la tête elle avait croisait le regard de l'homme sur la photo.

-Luxus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais voir comme c'était chez toi, fit-il l'air de rien, t'as toujours cette vieille photo.

-Ouai, elle m'est précieuse à moi !

Elle se détourna en boudant.

-Tu peux fouiller dans la poche gauche de mon manteau, s'il te plait ? Demanda t-il.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis attaché.

Aslinn renifla, mais refusa de le détacher. Elle fouilla comme il l'avait dit dans la poche gauche de son manteau et y trouva un papier plié en quatre.

-Vas-y déplie.

Elle le déplia lentement, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une photo. La même que celle dans le cadre. Aslinn regarda Luxus sans rien dire, seuls leurs yeux parlaient. Les liens se défirent lentement sans que la magicienne n'ait bougé. Et tout aussi naturellement ils s'enlacèrent, échangeant un baiser passionné.

-Ma... Mémoire ? Souffla Saki secouée.

-Ouaip mais avant de parler de ça... Pourquoi tu caches tes marques ?

Saki se retourna vivement.

-Comment tu sais ?

-secret professionnels, plaisanta t-il.

-Secrets professionnels, mon cul !

-Oooh te vexes pas ! C'est toi qui vois, si tu veux cacher ça même à ta meilleure amie...

-ça ne regardes que moi !

Saki se retourna de nouveau, l'étrange boule l'éclairant légèrement de sa lueur bleutée.

Saki hésita puis remonta lentement une de ses manches. Pendant le mois qui c'était écoulé Mizùmi et elle avait utilisé leurs pouvoirs parfois, à petite dose pour ne pas faire bouger les aiguilles, mais personne ne savait pour l'horloge. Mizumi avait fait croire à Macao que c'était un simple tatouage mais Saki avait eu un contre-coup désagréable. Lorsqu'elle utilisait son pouvoir ses bras se couvraient de marques rouges étranges mais généralement elles disparaissaient quand elle désactivait son pouvoir. Seulement depuis quelques temps elles restaient gravés. Voilà pourquoi elle portait en permanence des tee-shirt à manches longues et des gants. Elle n'avait pas voulu en parler à Mizùmi pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement mais le phénomène prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure qu'elle utilisait son pouvoir.

-Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi je suis pas venu pour ça, déclara l'inconnu en sautillant autour d'elle.

-Casses-toi alors, siffla Saki.

-Naaaan, je veux voir ce que tu vas découvrir, fit-il en riant. Tu ne veux pas savoir, toi ?

Bien sur qu'elle voulait, mais de une elle ne l'aurait jamais admis devant ce type qui commençait à l'agacer sérieusement et deuxièmement elle devait bien l'avouer, elle avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle allait y découvrir. Et si... Son passé était heureux, si elle découvrait qu'elle avait laissé une famille... Un copain... Elle voudrait alors quitter Fairy Tail mais ça elle ne voulait pas !

-Alleeeez, je sais que tu en meuuure d'enviiiiie, susurra le mec bizzare.

Saki tendit les mains, hésitants. Elle ferma les yeux puis avança ses bras, faisant ainsi entrer ses doigts en contact avec la boule lumineuse. Soudain prit d'un doute elle se retourna vivement mais l'autre avait disparut. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et attrapa la boule lumineuse. Saki sentit un frisson la parcourir, c'était comme si elle ressentait une impression de réconfort et de peur à la fois. C'était chaud et tiède mais en même temps froid et tranchant. C'était son passé.

 _Le vent souffle doucement, s'engouffre dans sa robe blanche, danse avec ses cheveux tout en caressant doucement sa joue. Ses pieds nus foulent la terre battue pendant sa course effrénée, les bras légèrement écartée frôlent l'herbe, et son sourire éclatant rivalisent avec l'éclat du soleil qui brille au dessus de sa tête. Un papillon dorée vient voleter à côté d'elle, s'arrêtant elle l'observe curieuse, comprend ce que c'est alors elle rit._

 _-j'ai trouvé un papillon !_

 _Immédiatement un nouveau jeu prend naissance dans sa tête et elle se met à courir après les jolies papillons comptant tout ceux qu'elle trouve. Ses yeux violets brillent à la recherche des spécimens et se mettent à pétiller quand elle en trouve deux tranquillement posés sur une fleur qui dégage une douce odeur de sucré._

 _-Troiiis, s'écria la petite fille._

 _-C'est bien chérie, approuva une jeune femme assise dans l'herbe un peu plus loin._

 _La petite toute contente ramassa quelques fleurs puis courut les emmener à sa mère et son père assis côte à côte, dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

 _-Cadeau ! Fit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents._

 _-Oooh merci ! S'exclamèrent les deux adultes ravis._

 _L'homme en ramassa deux, il en passa une dans les cheveux de sa dulcinée avant de l'embrasser puis une autre dans ceux de sa fille puis il lui embrassa tendrement le front. D'un coup elle se retrouva par terre, subissant une attaque de chatouilles, la faisant rire aux éclats, elle se débattit dans tout les sens et réussis finalement en s'y soustraire, essoufflée et les larmes au yeux. Elle repartit courir sans se départir de son sourire._

 _Saki observait un peu à l'écart. Alors c'est ça mon passé, songea t-elle. Elle regarda plus attentivement ses parents, sa mère de taille moyenne avait de grands yeux violets, des cheveux noirs, son visage était très doux. Son père lui était plus brun, des cheveux court, des yeux noirs, un visage fin mais musclé, et surtout un sourire à décrocher des étoiles. La jeune ado sentit une drôle d'émotion lui saisir la gorge tandis que ces yeux s'humidifiaient. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur son short pour essayer de se calmer. Si elle avait quitté ce paradis... Pourrait-elle y retourner ? Sa question intérieur lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Mais et ses amis ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'elle n'en avait pas là aussi ? Ses idées s'embrouillaient de plus en plus._

 _-Qui tu es ? Demanda une petite voix._

 _Saki se retourna vivement surprise. Son reflet s'adressait à elle. Elle était surprise, elle croyait que personne ne pouvait la voir mais la petite la regardait avec insistance comme si elle attendait une réponse._

 _-Je... Je..._

 _-Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?_

 _La question la frappa de plein fouet._

 _-Pourquoi t'es partis ?! Pourquoi tu as laissé Papa et Maman tout seuls ? Hein ? Méchante ! Méchante !_

 _La petite s'était mise à la frapper de ses petits poings tout en pleurant à grosses tomba à la renverse plus par surprise que par douleur. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur la petite fille, elle voulut la consoler mais elle se dégagea._

 _-Je te déteste ! Hurla t-elle._

Soudain Saki sentit à nouveau le sol dur et froid de la caverne. Son corps était secoué de sanglots incontrôlable. Le regard blessé et les paroles de la petite fille l'avait bouleversé au plus profond d'elle-même la plongeant dans un dilemme des plus cruels. Peut-être... Peut-être devait-elle en parler à Mizumi, elle la comprendrait sûrement ! Elle fut alors saisit d'un doute affreux, et si sa meilleure amie avait vécu une enfance malheureuse ? Elle la ferait culpabiliser ? Non, ce n'était pas correct de lui faire porter le poids de son propre passé, elle devait l'assumer elle-même. Et surtout faire face à ses problèmes intérieurs. Mais comme se réconcilie t-on avec son âme ?

* * *

Une petite review? :3


	15. Chapitre 14 : Encore lui

;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Encore lui ?**

* * *

-Alors ? As-t-elle dit quelque chose ? Demanda Wenderfresh.

Son interlocuteur secoua négativement la tête.

-Eh merde !

L'autre sembla hésiter, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopté face à son supérieur.

-On, On fait quoi d'elle, alors ? Questionnât-il.

-Ramenez-la dans sa cellule, abruti ! Hurla dentifrice énervé.

La sous-fifre balbutia un 'oui' avant de s'empresser de retourner dans la salle. Dans celle-ci régnait une obscurité malsaine éclairait seulement par une ampoule usée qui répandait son aura douteuse sur seulement quelques centimètres. Mizùmi était assise à une chaise, les mains et pieds liés. Elle semblait fatiguée, sa lèvre fendue, quelques marques de coups et surtout son tee-shirt déchiré au niveau du tatouage. Elle avait les yeux à demi-ouvert, donnant l'impression de dormir mais au contraire elle surveillait attentivement le manège de son tortionnaire et l'échange qu'il avait eu avec l'homme qui c'était fait passer pour son mari. L'homme l'obligea à se lever et à sortir de la pièce, elle se laissa faire, sachant que se rebeller ne servirait à rien, en passant devant Wenderfresh elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa intensément jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champs de vision. Wenderfresh grogna puis s'éloigna, si au moins il avait pu se défouler sur elle, il lui aurait passé l'envie de l'affronter à cette petite conne. Il monta rapidement les marches pour arriver dans le rez-de-chaussé de son château. Il referma la trappe, veilla à bien replacer le tapis qui en dissimulé l'entrée avant d'aller dans son bureau privé. Il se plaça devant un grand miroir, remonta sa manche, laissant ainsi découvrir le tatouage d'une tête de loup noir.

« Bad Wolf, appela t-il en tendant son bras en direction du miroir. »

Après quelques secondes, la surface du miroir sembla s'agiter, c'était comme si elle se mettait à onduler puis soudain une forme noire apparut. Wenderfresh ne pouvait pas voir son visage car tout était flou mais il pouvait très bien entendre sa voix.

-Alors, comment cela ce passe t-il avec la prisonnière ? Demanda l'inconnu.

-Elle ne veut rien nous dire.

-Alors continuez à l'interroger, elle finira bien par nous avouer ce qu'elle sait.

-Monsieur, si vous permettez, si on pouvez... Disons... La 'pousser' à parler, ne serait-il pas mieux ?

-Non, vous ne devez pas l'abîmer, n'oubliez pas tout ce qui la touche accélère la rotation de son horloge, déclara l'inconnu.

-Oui, oui, bien sur.

-Il ne faut surtout pas que les membres de Fairy Tail la retrouve, nous avons vu ce dont ils sont capable la dernière fois.

-Bien. Vos ordres seront appliqués.

A peine Wenderfresh avait-il finit de parler que la silhouette disparu sans un bruit. Il réprima sa colère contre le miroir, préférant s'attaquer à son bureau.

-Et merde !

Mizùmi attendait. Elle savait que c'était ridicule, qu'elle était détenu dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait la retrouver, que tout ses amis la pensait heureuse avec son mari. Et pourtant elle attendait. Surtout elle L'attendait, lui. Car elle savait très bien que, lui, il saurait la retrouver. Alors elle gardait espoir même si leur secret avait été découvert et était maintenant convoité. Mais elle avait foie en lui et en ses amis et puis maintenant elle faisait partie de Fairy Tail !

-Il faut aller la chercher ! Déclara Macao en tapant le poing sur la table.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Cana, son tonneau dans les bras.

-Car elle est en danger !

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je... Je le sais, c'est tout !

-Tu a l'air bien confiant pour quelqu'un qui l'a laissé partir sans rien dire, fit remarquer Wakaba.

Macao serra les dents, il ne pouvait rien répliquer à ça car c'était l'exacte et dur vérité. Il l'avait laissé partir car il avait était vexé dans son honneur d'homme. Il était ridicule et il s'en voulait énormément.

-je comprends que vous ne soyez pas d'accord. J'irais seul, déclara Macao.

-Je viendrais aussi, fit soudain Saki, se mec me revient pas.

-Attendez avant de vous emballer, les interrompis Mirajane.

-Tu veux venir ?

-Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Plutôt que d'aller tout défoncer bêtement, je vais allé le voir en faisant croire que je viens juste rendre visite à Mizumi. Quoi de plus normal vu qu'on était amie ?

-Hm, c'est pas bête, comme ça on sera vite fixé, approuva Aslinn.

-Tu as qu'à dire qu'elle a oublié des affaires et que tu lui ramènes, proposa Lisanna.

-oui, c'est une très bonne idée, je vais aller chercher dans l'appartement, tu viens avec moi Saki ?

-yep, j'arrive.

Les deux filles s'en allèrent rapidement. Mirajane se tourna vers Macao.

-Tu vois, si jamais il lui arrivé quelque chose on est là pour l'aider, déclara t-elle en souriant simplement.

-Merci. Pour elle. Pour moi.

-Quel connard, souffla Mizùmi en se laissant tomber au sol.

Ses chaînes lui entaillaient la peau des poignets et des chevilles mais elle ignora la douleur diffuse qu'elle ressentait pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Elle ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps elle était là. Il lui était impossible de voir s'il faisait jour ou nuit, ses longs moments de solitude était seulement interrompus quand l'autre venait la chercher pour l'interroger sur son horloge. Apparemment ils avaient compris que si elle était blessé, les aiguilles bougeaient, et ils la voulaient en vie. Elle se demandait bien comment leurs secrets avaient pu être découvert alors qu'elles en avaient parlés à personne même pas à leurs amis de la guilde ! En tous cas, elle n'avait rien lâché. Personne ne devait savoir et elle ne dirait rien. L'autre ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur ce n'était qu'un sou-fifre qui exécutait les ordres, et qui se contentait de lui répéter toujours les même questions. Non, celui dont elle avait peur c'était Wenderfresh. Cet homme là était vraiment effrayant. Son physique et son comportement s'associe à celui du serpent. Devant les autres il se révélait être un homme doux et aimable. Mais quand il abandonné son masque il se transformait en un être vil et sans cœur. Ce qui effrayait le plus Mizùmi c'était ce qu'elle lisait dans son regard. La méchanceté qu'elle y voyait la faisait frémir,elle savait très bien que si jamais elle se retrouvait seul avec lui sans témoin il lui arriverait des choses dont elle ne se remettrait probablement pas. Elle c'était même demandé une fois s'il était vraiment humain et ci ce n'était pas plutôt un démon qui avait pris forme humaine. Mizùmi passa ses bras autour d'elle et essaya de se réchauffer. De toute façon là où elle était soit elle mourrait de faim soit elle mourrait de faim. Personnellement ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui convenait.

« Macao... Vient me chercher... Je t'en supplie... »

Avec l'aide de Saki et d'Aslinn, Mirajane avait remplis un sac avec des affaires à Mizùmi. Une fois qu'elles eurent mis au point une dernière fois leur plan, elle partit en direction du château où vivait Wenderfresh. L'adresse n'avait pas était très dur à trouver, l'homme le plus riche de la région avait forcement la maison la plus grosse de la région. Vive la logique. Et l'égo surdimensionné de Wenderfresh. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois sa tenue, répétée ce qu'elle devait dire dans sa tête, elle toqua à la porte. Un domestique ouvrit.

-Bonjour, je suis Mirajane Strauss, de la guilde de Fairy Tail, se présenta t-elle. Je viens voir la femme de votre maître, Adeline, expliqua t-elle en souriant gentiment.

Le domestique la regarda de haut en bas sans rien dire puis il referma la porte sans rien ajouter. Mirajane ouvrit de grands yeux surprit devant son comportement et ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Alors qu'elle se décidait à toquer de nouveau à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

-Bonjour, je suis le compte Wenderfresh (NDA : quitte à être riche autant être compte xD), ah mais je vous reconnais, vous êtes la demoiselle qui tenait le barre, fit-il.

-Hm, oui, je suis Mirajane Strauss.

-Bien, et que voulez-vous ?

Mirajane se força à respirer calmement ce type lui tapait dangereusement sur les nerfs.

-Je suis venue amener des affaires à Mi, pardon, Adeline.

-Des affaires ?

-Oui, qu'elle a sûrement oublié, insista Mirajane.

-Si elle ne les a pas prise c'est sûrement qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, déclara l'homme-serpent.

-peut-être bien mais j'aimerais aussi voir comment elle va.

-ce n'est pas possible.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle ne veut voir personne de la guilde.

-Pardon ?

-Maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire elle ne veut plus vous voir, déclara t-il sèchement, maintenant au revoir.

Wenderfresh tenta de fermer la porte mais Mirajane qui s'était transformé s'interposa.

-je veux la voir maintenant, insista t-elle.

-Et je refuse !

-Mizùmi ! On va venir te chercher ! Hurla Mirajane en tentant de forcer le passage.

Soudain, alors que la jeune mage prenait le dessus sur son adversaire, sa magie disparut et elle fut repousser dehors tandis que la porte claqué bruyamment.

-Heureusement que j'avais ça, soupira le domestique qui était venu prêté main forte à son chef.

-Ouaip, c'est bestiole sont vraiment utiles, approuva t-il en regardant le bloqueur rose qu'il tenait.

Dehors Mirajane, tombée par terre, s'inquiéta. La situation était vraiment étrange, jamais Mizùmi n'aurait refusé de ne plus les voir. La mage se dépêcha de rentrer à la guilde pour leur raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer. La réaction de Saki ne se fit pas attendre.

-c'est impossible. Elle ne peut pas avoir retrouver l'intégralité de sa mémoire d'un coup, refusa t-elle d'admettre.

-pourquoi ? Demanda Cana.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

-On sait tous que vous nous cachez quelque chose, fit Aslinn, mais là on doit le savoir si on veut sauver Mizùmi.

Saki hésita, regarda ses amis qui semblaient tous inquiets. Son regard se posa sur Macao qui était toujours debout devant la porte de la guilde l'air d'attendre le retour de Mizùmi. Elle remarqua ses poings serrés et le sang qui goûtée entre ses doigts. Elle soupira.

-D'accord.

Mizùmi entendit soudain un bruit de pas dans l'escalier. A force elle avait appris à reconnaître celui, hésitant de son questionneur, et celui trop sur de lui de Wenderfresh. Mais celui qu'elle entendit n'appartenait ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Celui-ci était presque sautillant, une personne inconsciente de l'endroit où il était ou totalement folle, au choix.

-Qui va là ? Demanda t-elle, inquiète.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et une personne étrange apparut.

-je suis venue te montrer ton passé, fit-il en s'inclinant.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, ses cheveux verts en pétards, ses yeux jaunes, sa tenue punk et son grand sourire lui donnait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un psychopathe.

-Allez viens, suis-moi, l'invita t-il.

-Je suis attachée, rappela Mizùmi blasée.

-Ce n'est pas un problème ça, il claqua dans ses doigts et les chaînes tombèrent aux pieds de Mizùmi, voilà problème réglé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit que vous n'êtes pas avec eux ? Insista la jeune fille.

-Tu préfères quoi ? Pourrir dans cette prison ou me suivre ?

-Je pourrais m'enfuir.

-Cette prison est un vrai labyrinthe tu mourrais très vite de faim. Mais comme tu veux, je m'en vais.

Il commença à tourner les talons.

-Non ! C'est bon je viens avec vous ! S'écria Mizùmi.

-Biiiien ! Prends ma main, lui demanda t-il.

La jeune fille la saisit avec une légère appréhension. La seconde suivante ils avaient disparus.

* * *

Une petite review? :3


	16. Chapitre 15 : Reflets de l'âme

;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Les souvenirs sont les reflets de l'âme**

* * *

Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé. Son passé, son présent, son futur, tout lui était inconnu. Sa seule réalité était la blancheur immaculée qui l'entourait comme un cocon protecteur.. « Est-ce que le blanc peux-être taché ? » « Le blanc ne peut jamais rester pur éternellement. » « Pourquoi ? » « Car le blanc n'est pas fait pour rester immaculé. » « Pour devenir quoi alors ? » « Rouge. ». Les deux voix résonnèrent autour d'elle, elle semblait à la fois venir de son esprit et de la brume blanche qui l'empêchait de voir plus loin que ses pieds. Les deux voix étaient celles de jeunes filles, elles suscitaient en elle une étrange sensation, comme de la nostalgie. Est-ce qu'elle les connaissait ? Elle voulait savoir, comprendre. Elle marcha de plus en plus vite, ignorant où elle allait mais ne s'arrêtant pas. Soudain, la brume se dispersa et elle bascula dans le vide. Son hurlement se répercuta sans que personne ne l'entende.

-Qu'est-ce tu fiche Lily ? Demanda une voix rauque.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus très clairs se relevait du sol comme si elle venait de tomber.

-R... Rien...

-Alors dépêches toi de faire ce que tu as faire, lui conseilla l'homme.

-Oui.

Le regard qu'elle lui porta montrait qu'elle le craignait, ses gestes étaient mal assurés, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Grande sœur ! Ça va ? Demanda un petit garçon.

Celui-ci, blond aux yeux verts avec des tâches de rousseurs sur les joues la regardait un soupçon d'inquiétude dans le regard. La plus vieille le regarda en souriant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas Mike, le rassura t-elle.

-On va jouer, alors ? Demanda t-il tout guilleret.

-Non, je dois d'abords m'occuper du linge, mais après je viendrais promis.

-D'accord... Je peux rester avec toi ?

-Non, va voir plutôt voir Jeena, proposa Lily en souriant.

-D'accord !

Le petit garçon s'éloigna en courant. Il devait être âgée d'à peine cinq en avait dix. Ils étaient en tous cinq enfants, Mike, le plus jeune, Jeena d'un an son aînée et son jumeau Jyrio, puis Kyra âgée de 8 ans, Lily était donc la plus âgée. Leur seul point commun était qu'ils étaient tous des enfants abandonnés. les avait recueillis. Quel homme géné surtout c'était un homme qui ne pensait qu'à lui, les enfants lui procuraient un revenu et s'occupaient de toutes les tâches de la maison. La seule chose que Lily devait lui reconnaître c'était qu'il n'avait jamais tenté un attouchement sur aucun d'entre eux. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Lily soupira, saisit la panière qui faisait facilement deux fois sa taille et surtout trois fois son poids vu qu'elle était remplie de linge mouillé. Elle la porta difficilement jusqu'au dehors et entreprit d'étendre le linge. Étant la plus âgée elle s'occupait toujours des tâches les plus difficiles et si jamais un des plus jeunes faisait un bêtise elle en prenait toujours la responsabilité, parfois elle faisait leurs tâches à leur place pour les laisser jouer. C'était pour ça qu'ils l'appelaient grande sœur, ils voulaient toujours l'aider mais à part Kyra qui commençait à se débrouiller ils n'étaient pas très doués, mais ils y mettaient toujours de la bonne volonté, ce qui faisait rire Lily.

-J'aimerais tellement partir, soupira t-elle.

S'enfuir, elle y avait déjà pensé des tas de fois, elle en avait même eu plusieurs fois l'opportunité. Seulement elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser les autres tout seul, surtout que Filsh aurait été capable de s'en prendre à eux en son absence. Car même s'il ne les touchait pas, il arrivait qu'il les frappe s'il ne faisait pas correctement ce qu'il lui demandait. Lily s'interposait souvent, prenant les coups à la place de Mike qui encore trop jeune ne comprenait pas toujours ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait aussi pensée à se plaindre aux inspecteurs mais c'était sa parole contre la sienne et puis elle n'avait aucune preuve.

-Grande sœur ! Hurla soudain Mike.

Lily sur le coup de la surprise et de la peur laissa tomber la panière qui déversa son précieux contenu sur la pelouse. Elle rentra précipitamment dans la maison, le cœur battant la chamade. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave ! pensa t-elle. Des scénarios dramatique se déroulaient dans sa tête tandis qu'elle arrivait dans le salon. Elle vit Jeena effondrée par terre, un tasse de café renversée sur la moquette, Filsh debout menaçant, le poing levé et surtout Mike entrain de protéger Jeena.

-Non ! Hurla Lily en se précipitant sur Mike.

Mais elle était trop loin, le coup atteignit le petit garçon en plein visage. Le poing resta figé quelques instants, le temps resta en suspense,personne ne bougeait. Soudain Jeena laissa échapper une petit gémissement et le temps sembla reprendre son cours. Mike recula, trébucha puis s'écroula au sol, le visage en sang.

-Mike !

Lily se précipita sur le petit garçon, elle releva délicatement son visage, essaya d'en essuyer maladroitement le sang, son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui faisait mal.

-Pourquoi...

-Je... J'ai protégé Jeena, fit Mike en souriant malgré son nez cassé. Comme toi tu fais...

Lily se figea en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire.

-C'est pas bien ? Demanda péniblement Mike en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

-Si. C'est très bien Mike, sanglota Lily. Maintenant c'est moi qui vais vous protéger, promit-elle. Il ne vous arrivera plus rien.

Lily reposa doucement Mike. Puis elle se tourna vers Filsh, celui-ci avait saisit Jeena par le col de sa robe et la maintenait en l'air. Celle-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes en le suppliant de la laisser partir.

-Lâches-là, ordonna Lily.

Sa voix était dure, froide, sans appel. Ses yeux avaient l'éclat acéré d'une lame et aucun doute n'y paraissait. Mais Filsh était un abruti. Il la regarda de haut.

-C'est toi qui les a montés contre moi, siffla t-il. C'est de ta faute si Mike est blessé et si je vais faire pareil à Jeena.

Filsh s'attendait à ce que Lily flanche, se mette à pleurer, le supplie de ne pas leur faire du mal mais il fut étonné. Très étonné.

-Tu as raison.C'est de ma faute, car je n'ai pas su les protéger, j'ai été trop faible mais maintenant je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils ne risquent plus rien.

Filsh eut soudain un doute, doute qui grandit en lui et se confirma quand Lily planta son regard dans le sien et avança dans sa direction. Il lâcha alors Jeena qui s'écroula au sol avec un petit cri. Lily avançait toujours. Filsh n'attendit pas qu'elle soit à son niveau, il la frappa au ventre. La jeune fille marqua un stop, le souffle coupé, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. D'un bond elle fut sur lui et referma ses mains sur son cou. Filsh se débattit, il donnait des coups n'importe comment tout en reculant pour se défaire de son emprise. Soudain il trébucha sur le tapis et s'écroula au sol, sa tête heurta durement le plancher. Il était légèrement sonné mais encore conscient. Lily, elle, ne réfléchissait plus, son cerveau était déconnecté, seul ses mains continuaient à serrer, dans sa tête les images de Mike blessé, probablement défiguré tournaient en qui l'empêchait de desserrer les doigts c'était d'imaginer ce qu'il serait capable de leur faire subir en représailles. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne devait pas survivre. En aucun cas. Le visage de Filsh était violet, ses yeux exorbités donnaient l'impression de vouloir sortir de leurs orbites, un peu de mousse blanche sortait de sa bouche tandis qu'il émettait des râles d'agonie. Son corps fut secoué d'un dernier spasme et il ne bougeât plus.

-Lily ? Appela Jeena d'une voix hésitante.

La plus vieille ne bougeait pas, inquiétant la plus jeune qui s'approcha doucement. Elle alla poser sa main sur le bras de Lily. Celle-ci tourna soudain la tête vers elle, la faisant sursauter. Le regard de Lily était vide, son innocence venait de mourir en même temps que Filsh. Mais quand elle vit le regard apeuré de Jeena, elle lui sourit gentiment.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, la rassura t-elle. Maintenant va falloir faire exactement ce que je dis, d'accord ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oui, grande sœur.

-Tu vas aller chercher Jyrio et Kyra, puis vous allez vous enfermer tous les trois dans la chambre. Des gens vont venir, vous leur direz que vous êtes restés en haut, que vous n'avez rien vu, c'est très important Jeena, tu dois faire et Jyrio et Kyra aussi, ce que je viens de dire. C'est compris.

-Oui, grande sœur.

La petite fille se leva, alors qu'elle allait sortir de la pièce elle regarda Mike, toujours allongé sur le sol, puis reporta ses yeux sur Lily.

-je t'aime grande sœur.

-Moi aussi...

Jeena sortit précipitamment pour cacher ses larmes. Lily la regarda partir en sentant son cœur se serrer. Elle alla vérifier que Mike était toujours vivant puis elle alla saisir le combiné de téléphone.

-Bonjour, c'est pour vous dire que je viens de tuer quelqu'un.

Lily laissa le combinée décroché sur le meuble, elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de Mike. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, lui dissimulant la vu du cadavre de Filsh, et commença à lui caresser les cheveux pour le rassurer.

-Tout va bien se passer... Tu ne risques plus rien maintenant...

Mike avait fermé les yeux. Il ne vit pas les larmes de sa grande sœur couler.

0000

Mizùmi ouvrit les yeux. Totalement immobile sur le sol.

-C'était si dur que ça ? Demanda la voix de l'homme qui l'avait emmené ici.

-En quoi ça vous regarde, rétorqua sèchement Mizùmi.

-Rien.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demanda Mizùmi.

-C'est une seconde chance.

-De quoi ?

-Une seconde chance pour les enfants ayant un passé taché de sang. La pureté n'est pas éternelle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

L'homme aux cheveux verts en répondit rien. Il plongea simplement son regard jaune dans celui, bleu, de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, elle connaissait ce regard, c'était le sien. Et celui de Saki.

-Saki ! S'exclama soudain Mizùmi. Ça veut dire qu'elle aussi a commis un meurtre !

-Peut-être. Mais le sang qui salit vos mains n'est pas forcément le votre.

Sur cette phrase sibylline, il disparut.

-Ne partez pas ! S'exclama Mizùmi qui se retrouvait seule dans un endroit inconnu.

Mais il était déjà partis. Mizùmi soupira. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre lui vrillait le cœur mais elle devait avant tout retrouver ses amis et surtout Saki et Macao. Elle devait avoir une longue conversation avec les deux. D'abords elle devait sortir d'ici. Au moins elle n'était plus retenue par Wenderfresh. Elle sortit de la pièce, elle se trouvait dans une vieille maison abandonnée, entièrement construite en bois elle donnait l'impression d'avoir était entièrement brûlée à la seule différence que la structure était encore debout. Mizùmi ne chercha pas à comprendre, il y avait déjà tellement de choses qu'elle avait du mal à assimiler... Une fois dehors, elle fut légèrement éblouie par la lumière. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'un champs. Aucun repère ne lui indiquait où elle se trouvait.

-Bon, ben c'est parti.

Mizùmi se mit à marcher droit devant elle, d'une démarche déterminée.

Wenderfresh avait d'abords été énervé. La prisonnière s'était volatilisée sans rien dire et sans que personne ne le voit. Après il avait eu peur. Car après qu'il ai renvoyé sans ménagement la jeune femme de Fairy Tail venue la voir, ce fut la guilde entière qui vint toquer à sa porte. Plutôt que de se risquer dans une bataille qu'il savait perdue d'avance il préféra s'éclipser discrètement par derrière. En chemin il croisa un vieil homme. Il lui disait vaguement quelqu'un mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter et passa son chemin sans réfléchir.

\- Jeune homme, l'appela le vieil homme.

Wenderfresh se retourna, irrité d'être arrêté dans son élan.

-Hiii, il laissa échapper un petit cri de fillette quand il vit qu'à la place du vieil homme se trouvait maintenant un géant d'une taille totalement démesuré qui le regardait avec un regard plus que menaçant.

-Tu as fait du mal à un de mes enfants, tu vas payer pour ça, gronda t-il.

Et avant que Wenderfresh n'ai pu réagir il se retrouvait soudain très proche du sol ayant la forme très intéressante d'une crêpe. Makarov se retourna très satisfait de lui. Natsu courait à son encontre avec Erza et plus en arrière le reste de la guilde.

-Maître ! Mizùmi est introuvable !

Makarov sentit son inquiétude revenir au galop. Où pouvait bien être Mizùmi, s'il ne la retrouvait pas il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Mais soudain une voix les interpella.

-Les amis !

Le petit chemin de terre sur lequel ils se trouvaient longait un champs immense avec des herbes qui devaient mesurer au moins 1m50 de hauteur. Les herbes se mirent à bouger furieusement et soudain Mizùmi en sortit tout sourire pour se jeter sur ses amis. Ce fut alors un éclatement total de joie auquel assista Makarov en souriant. Il était vraiment fier de ses enfants.

Même s'il sentait qu'avec Saki et Mizùmi il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

* * *

Une petite review? :3


	17. Chapitre 16 : Explication

;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Explication**

* * *

Mizùmi essayait vainement de s'expliquer avec ses amis qui bien sur trouvaient plus intéressant de parler tous à la fois, sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle. Du coup, elle avait un peu de mal à y faire face mais le sentiment qui régnait le plus était la joie et la bonne humeur. Aslinn tenait Luxus par la main, il était rentré la veille de mission et avait remarqué que absolument TOUT LE MONDE était au courant de sa relation avec Aslinn et il avait alors pu admirer la capacité exceptionnelle de la guilde pour commérer toutes les rumeurs. A côté d'eux il y avait Lisanna et Mirajane, bien sur Elfman veillait sur ses sœurs. Saki s'était placée à côté de Mizù, Grey et Natsu avec elle et Erza les regardait en souriant. Cana était avec Roméo et Wendy ainsi que tout les autres membres de la guilde. Mais la personne que cherchait Mizùmi des yeux, tout en répondant du mieux qu'elle pouvait aux questions qui tombaient en rafales sur elle, n'était pas là. Son cœur se serra, mais elle ne dit rien.

En réalité Macao n'était pas si loin que ça. Contre l'avis de Wakaba il s'était mis dos à lui, se dissimulant aux yeux de Mizù. Il savait très bien que son comportement était franchement ridicule mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Depuis le départ de Mizùmi il n'avait eu de cesse de la chercher puis quand il l'avait revue... Son cœur s'était soudain emballé dans sa poitrine, il n'avait alors plus eu aucun contrôle sur ses actions. Il redoutait la réaction qu'elle aurait en le voyant, après tout il l'avait complètement abandonnée alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il s'était comporté comme le dernier des abrutis et ne méritait pas son amour. Peut-être... Peut-être que s'il partait maintenant ça serait plus simple. Macao est assez grand pour se débrouiller. La fuite. La lâcheté, après tout c'était sa seule qualité. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines face à son impuissance.

Soudain, alors que tout le monde continuait à parler dans la bonne humeur générale, toujours au milieu du chemin, Mizùmi leva les yeux vers l'arrière de la troupe. Macao lui faisait face. Alors la jeune fille se tut, au début personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passait puis petit à petit tout le monde se tut et ils laissèrent un passage aux deux jeunes gens. Mizùmi avança, lentement, hésitante mais elle ne recula pas. Arrivée à hauteur de Macao elle s'arrêta. Ils échangèrent un regard silencieux. Puis s'en allèrent sans un mot.

-Bon. Je crois qu'on va les laisser tranquille, fit Mirajane en souriant.

-Direction la guilde, ajouta Makarov.

La petite troupe s'éloigna.

-J'espère que ça va aller, souffla Aslinn.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ces deux là s'aiment, tu peux en être certaine, la rassura Cana avec un clin d'œil et son inséparable bouteille à la main.

Macao avait pris la main de Mizùmi dans la sienne, puis toujours sans parler ils étaient allé dans un champs, s'étaient assis face à face, se tenant toujours les mains. Mizùmi avait cru se noyer dans les yeux de Macao. Et c'était réciproque.

-Alors ? Demanda Mizùmi. Comment vous avez su que le Comte était un menteur ?

-Hm... C'est un peu compliqué.

-J'ai tout mon temps, l'informa Mizù avec un petit sourire ironique.

-En fait... Quand tu es partie, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au début c'était juste une sensation un peu désagréable sans plus, mais petit à petit ce sentiment prenait de l'ampleur en moi jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. J'ai averti les autres de mes inquiétudes, Mirajane c'est alors rendue au châteaux de cet abruti, il l'a mise dehors. A ce moment là on a comprit que quelque chose clochait et avec le maître on est venu te chercher. Voilà toute l'histoire.

-Tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour moi ? Demanda Mizùmi.

-Bien sur !

En disant cela Macao avait un peu rougi. Mizùmi amusée se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser parut durer une éternité. Une fois qu'ils se séparèrent Macao reprit la parole.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Saki nous a tout raconté, lui révéla t-il.

-Oui, j'avais cru comprendre ça tout à l'heure dans la cohue, plaisanta Mizùmi.

-Et donc... ce... tatouage... C'est le temps qu'il te reste à vivre ?

-Oui. Mais avec Saki on a compris que de toute manière tant qu'on utilise pas nos pouvoirs les aiguilles ne bougent pas.

-Alors je ferais en sorte que tu n'ai pas à utiliser tes pouvoirs, jura Macao.

-Et comment ? Questionna Mizùmi curieuse.

-En te protégeant !

-J'en doute pas, mon preux chevalier, le taquina t-elle.

-Mais te moques pas !

Macao se jeta sur elle, et ils partirent à bataille de chatouille. Une fois plus calme Macao plongea son regard dans celui de Mizùmi.

-Saki nous a aussi dit qu'elle avait retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire, elle n'a pas voulu nous en parler mais je suppose que si tu es sortie des broussailles plutôt que du château c'est que toi aussi tu as découvert quelque chose ?

Mizùmi ne répondit rien. Dans sa tête une bataille faisait rage : devait elle révéler à Macao ce qu'elle avait vu ?

-Je... Je sais pas si je peux t'en parler...

-Quoi qu'il se soit passé, je ne te jugerais pas et mes sentiments ne changeront pas. Après si tu ne veux pas m'en parler je comprendrais.

Mizùmi se blottit contre le torse de Macao qui la serra fort contre lui. Il y eu un long silence puis la jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et raconta son passé, ou du moins la partie qu'elle connaissait.

-Maintenant je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. J... J'ai tué quelqu'un de sang froid, murmura Mizùmi. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est advenu de Mike et des autres enfants... J'ai si peur de cet ombre inconnue dans ma mémoire. Elle rôde, guettant le moment où je flancherais pour s'emparer de moi...

Macao la serra d'avantage contre lui.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Ce que tu as fais était juste même si normalement aucun enfant de cet âge n'aurait du vivre cela. tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

-Macao...

-Est-ce que tu veux continuer à chercher ta mémoire ?

-Oui... Je ne peux pas vivre avec ce doute, j'ai peur que ça me détruise petit bout par petit bout...

-Je ne peux peut-être pas comprendre ce que tu ressens mais en tout cas, je suis là et serais toujours là.

-Merci...

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Le lendemain, la guilde était réunie au complet dans la salle du rez-de-chaussé.

-Bon, nous savons donc que c'est la guilde 'Bad Wolf' qui était derrière tout ça, fit Makarov.

-Oui, le Comte Bidule avait la marque de la guilde sur son bras, assura Mirajane.

-Shana, toi qui as fait parti de cette guilde, est-ce que tu en sais plus ? Demanda Makarov.

Shana, alors assise à côté de Max, sursauta, rougit un peu avant de répondre au maître de la guilde.

-Ou...Oui. Avant je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement mais maintenant que nous savons que Saki et Mizùmi sont des Voyageuses je comprends mieux. En réalité si ils voulaient que je vous tende un piège c'était car ils voulaient surtout Saki et Mizùmi.

-Mais comment pouvaient-il être au courant ? S'énerva Saki. Nous en avons parlé à personne !

-A l'époque je n'étais qu'un pion, je n'avais donc pas accès à toutes les informations, s'excusa Shana.

-Dommage, ça nous aurait été bien utile, soupira Makarov.

-Attendez, je n'ai pas dit que je ne savais rien, ajouta Shana un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Pendant tout le temps où j'ai du rester avec eux j'en ai largement profité pour recueillir des informations sur eux, histoire d'avoir de quoi retourner contre eux lorsque j'aurais eu recouvré ma liberté.

-wa ! Bien joué ! Fit Max en souriant.

Shana, balbutia un merci en rougissant fortement. Tout les monde les regarda et pensa unanimement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais Max ne sembla pas le remarquer car il conservait la même expression débonnaire que d'ordinaire.

-En fait, j'ai appris que c'était le maître de la guilde qui était au courant pour les pouvoirs de Saki et Mizùmi. Je l'ai surpris lors d'une conversation entre gradés. Ah oui, dans cette guilde il y a différents grades en fonction de leurs pouvoirs : ceux que nous avons affrontés sont de simple mages sans vraiment de pouvoirs très développés, mais il existe 5 gradés, chacun sont dotés de pouvoirs impressionnants et de plus leur chef semble encore plus puissant. Après je ne suis pas sûre mais il semblerait aussi que certains mages utilisent de la magie noire. Mais par rapport à Saki et Mizù je ne sais pas grand chose d'autre à part que leur chef aurait apparemment déjà rencontré un Voyageur.

-Je vois, merci beaucoup pour ces précieuses informations Shana, la remercia Makarov. Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire, mais je vais aller me renseigner sur cette guilde.

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait : Makarov se détourna des mages et partit.

-Je me demande à quel point ces mages sont fort, fit Cana.

-Je pense qu'ils doivent avoir être au moins aussi fort qu'un classe S, peut-être plus mais je n'en suis pas sûre, expliqua Shana.

-Je vois, vu notre guilde je ne pense pas que nous ayons à avoir peur d'eux, déclara Cana.

-Vaut mieux pas les prendre à la légère, lui reprocha Mirajane, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver.

-Mouai, on verra bien comment leur chef réagira en voyant ce qu'on a fait à Wendertruc, plaisanta Cana.

-C'est vrai que le maître ne l'a pas loupé, avoua Lisanna en riant.

-Au moins on ne risque plus de voir sa tête de vendeur de dentifrice, ironisa Grey.

Le petit groupe continua à parler. Saki et Mizùmi s'était un peu éloignées, se retrouvant ainsi devant le tableau d'affichage.

-Au fait, Saki, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais retrouvé une partie de ta mémoire, déclara doucement Mizùmi.

-Je sais. Je ne voulais pas en parler.

-Ok. Comme tu veux.

-C'est juste que. Ça fait tellement peur. Ce que j'ai vu, ce que je ne sais pas, le doute est vraiment horrible...

-Je comprends... ça doit être encore plus horrible pour toi, moi je sais pourquoi mon passé est tâché de sang tandis que toi tu ignores encore ton crime...

-Oui, mais bon, je devrais bien le savoir tôt ou tard, s'amusa Saki en souriant. En attendant faudrait peut-être qu'on se bouge parce que ça fait un moment qu'on a pas fait de mission et les fins de mois vont se faire de plus en plus dur !

-Tu as raison, ria Mizùmi. Tiens, regardes celle-là.

-Une grotte dans laquelle se produit d'étranges phénomènes sur une île. Combien ?! 300 000 !

-On se la fait cette quête ! S'exclama Mizùmi.

-ça marche !

-Qu'est-ce vous faites les filles? Demanda Cana en approchant.

-On prend une quête, expliqua Mizù.

-J'peux venir avec vous ?

-Bien sur.

Aslinn et Grey arrivèrent à ce moment là.

-Vous partez en mission ?

-Yep'.

-Y a encore de la place ?

-Oui, vous pouvez venir, accepta Saki.

-5 personnes, cette mission devrait être du beurre plaisanta Mizùmi.

Dans une grotte, au milieu d'un île, au milieu d'un océan. Une ombre géante se découpa sur les parois tandis qu'un rire lugubre raisonnait au loin, terrorisant les habitants aux alentours. Des flammes de toutes les couleurs brûlaient en faisant des étincelles. Au bout de vingt minutes une silhouette se détacha à l'entrée pour vérifier s'il avait bien réussi à faire fuir tout le monde, il s'écroula alors mort de rire, ses cheveux verts en désordre et son regard jaune pleins de malice brillait dans le noir.

* * *

Une petite review? :3


	18. Chapitre 17 : Wait? What?

;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Wait... What ? Poseïdon ?!**

* * *

~Aslinn, Cana, Grey, Saki & Mizu~

La chaleur... Mizùmi pouvait presque sentir les gouttes de transpiration perlait sur sa peau avant qu'elles ne disparaissent quasi instantanément dans un petit grésillement qui aurait pu être amusant dans une autre situation. Seulement son cerveau était déjà tellement en surchauffe qu'elle était incapable de trouver ça drôle... La jeune fille tenta de bouger ses doigts, ils s'agitèrent dans un faible tressautement avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau. Ça allait être plus dur que prévu... Sa gorge était encore plus desséchée que le désert du Niagara et encore c'était un euphémisme. Elle avait l'impression qu'on appliqué une éponge du côté grattant à l'intérieur de sa gorge, ça lui faisait atrocement mal comme si une multitude de petite aiguille la torturaient. Mizùmi plissa les yeux, contracta tout ses muscles dans un effort sur-humain, avec soulagement elle réussit à effectuer une roulade sur elle-même. Elle devait très sûrement ressembler à un boudin trop cuit et ramollit mais ce n'était pas le plus important à ce moment là. Dans un effort incroyable elle réussit à ouvrir la bouche et quémanda d'une voix suppliante et au bord de l'agonie :

-Greyyy... Boiiiiire...

Il y eut un instant de flottement qui parut à la fois long de plusieurs siècles et court de seulement quelques secondes pour Mizùmi dans sa tête totalement cuite à la vapeur puis comme par miracle elle sentit le doux liquide sacré couler le long de sa gorge. Toutes les aiguilles semblèrent disparaître une à une tandis qu'elle reprenait lentement connaissance. Sentant ainsi l'eau se répandre dans ses veines et regonfler ses muscles à blocs Mizùmi pu enfin se redresser. Son équilibre était encore précaire, surtout que le remous de la mer ne l'aidait pas vraiment, enfin elle avait réussit à atteindre la proue du bâteau et à s'y cramponner tant bien que mal. Les autres étaient eux aussi étendues au sol, couvert de transpirations et à bout de force. Le soleil tapait tellement fort qu'il les avait touts vidés de leurs forces : Cana tenait son tonneau vide sur son ventre, étant elle-même allongé sur le dos, les yeux mi-clos ; Aslinn avait tenté de créer une plante qui les protégerait de l'ombre mais celle-ci n'avait survécu que quelques minutes et la jeune fille tentait vainement de se soustraire à la présence satanique en se cachant dessous ; Saki elle n'était plus que vécu d'un simple maillot de bain et seul sa dignité, et très sûrement aussi la présence de Grey, lui empêchait de retirer ce qui lui restait ; quant au mage de glace il était lui aussi vêtu que de son seul sous-vêtements, son très célèbre caleçon, et servait actuellement de congélateur à la petite troupe même si vu son état quand il réussissait à créer de l'eau, celle-ci n'était que tiède et lui demandait des efforts impressionnants. Mizùmi soupira, si seulement ils pouvaient atteindre l'île de leur quête, ils ne pouvaient même pas se baigner car l'eau regorgeait de requins. De plus, l'eau qu'elle venait de recevoir se vaporisait déjà dans l'air sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, d'ici quelques instants elle retomberait dans sa léthargie initial. Alors qu'elle se laissait lentement glisser le long des barreaux, Mizùmi crut voir la ligne d'horizon changer imperceptiblement. Elle se releva précipitamment avant de retomber sans force malgré l'adrénaline qui parcourait à présent ses veines dans un flot ininterrompu. Soudain, alors qu'elle tentait à nouveau de prévenir ses compagnons, elle sentit de grosses gouttes d'eaux lui tomber sur la tête et les épaules. Dans son cerveau elle associa l'eau à Grey, puis voyant qu'il se tenait toujours devant elle, étalé par terre, elle comprit que ce ne pouvait sûrement pas être lui. Elle se retourna alors très lentement pour découvrir d'où venait la trombe d'eau qui lui tombait à présent sur le dos. Ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa sans voix. Devant leur bateau se tenait un corps, qui aurait pu être plus qu'intéressant vu sa musculature s'il n'avait pas mesuré plus de 5 mètres de haut et tenait un trident doré géant dans sa main gauche.

-Oh my funckin god... Poséidon ?!

C'était la seule personne qui lui venait à l'esprit devant le colosse qui lui faisait face et qui maintenant dardé son regard noir sur elle. Mizùmi déglutit difficilement. Ils étaient vraiment dans la merde. Jusqu'au cou. Pour l'instant le Dieu ne bougeait pas, il semblait évaluer ce qu'il voyait, la jeune fille voulu profiter de cet instant de répit pour tenter de réveiller ses amis et essayer de se sauver. Mais ceux-ci ne pouvaient à peine bouger malgré les efforts de Mizùmi, dont l'adrénaline lui avait redonné toute sa force.

-Bon, je vais me débrouiller toute seule alors, soupira Mizùmi.

En quelques secondes elle s'était mis en position de combat, sa magie au bout de ses doigts, prête à en découdre. Mais au même moment, le pseudo ennemi bougea aussi. Il agita son gigantesque trident et créa ainsi un remous énorme qui fit dangereusement tanguer leur navire. Mizùmi laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et s'écroula par terre, n'ayant plus d'équilibre. Poséidon abattit alors son arme sur le bateau dans un grand bruit de tonnerre qui sonnait comme l'apocalypse. La jeune fille se raccrocha à la rampe en hurlant et priant à moitié pour pas mourir. Mais le bateau se brisa en deux projetant des gerbes d'eaux et des morceaux de bois partout, Mizùmi appela ses amis mes ceux-ci avaient disparut et alors qu'elle tentait de les apercevoir elle vit une corde de la voile foncer sur elle à toute vitesse. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver et le coup qu'elle reçut l'envoya dans les vapes.

Tout était noir. Moite et chaud. Quelque chose lui collait sur la peau, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Cette désagréable impression l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Saki laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons en découvrant qu'elle se trouvait à nouveau dans une grotte.

-Si s'est encore ce taré, je jure que je le tue !

Mais elle remarqua que contrairement à la dernière fois, il y avait une espèce de mer intérieure dans la grotte, et elle se trouvait actuellement sur la pseudo plage de celle-ci. Et la désagréable impression qui l'avait réveillé c'était des le mélange d'algues et de sables dont elle était recouverte.

-Beuuurk, fit-elle en l'enlevant du bout des doigts.

Saki s'approcha de l'eau pour se rincer. En s'exécutant elle trébucha sur un objet au sol, c'était Mizùmi. Son amie semblait encore inconsciente.

-debout ! Hurla Saki pour la réveiller.

Sa technique eut une efficacité surprenante car Mizùmi se réveilla instantanément, totalement agare et perdu, répétant sans fin une phrase.

-J'ai vu Poséidon... j'ai vu Poséidon.. J'ai vu Poséidon...

-Mizù ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta son amie devant sa tête affolée.

-J'ai vu Poséidon !

-Ok ! Je te crois !

-Saki ?

-Oui ?

-j'ai l'impression de devenir folle...

-On est deux, soupira son amie.

-On est où là ?

-Très bonne question... Même si j'ai ma petite idée d'à qui nous devons notre situation...

Mizùmi et Saki échangèrent un regard blasé.

Apparemment elles étaient seules dans la grotte, celle-ci était plus ou moins circulaire avant le lac intérieure qui s'étendait au fond à droite et qui devait très certainement joindre la mer. Mais un long couloir noir s'enfonçait dans la grotte à leur opposé. Les deux jeunes filles hésitèrent à si rendre car elles ne savaient pas où étaient les autres. Elles avaient que deux options : tenter de rejoindre la mer ou de sortir de la grotte en priant pour ne pas se perdre dans les deux cas. Alors qu'elles débattaient encore sur la meilleures stratégies à adopter la lumière d'une flamme se dessina sur les murs du couloir. Quelqu'un approchait. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent immédiatement en position de défense et attendirent avec angoisse qu'apparaisse l'inconnu. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Saki le reconnu immédiatement.

-Nan pas lui ! Se lamenta t-elle en voyant l'homme au cheveux vert.

L'homme ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu, ou fit très bien semblant et s'adressa à elles avec un grand sourire.

-Vous êtes enfin réveillées !

-C'est toi qui nous a emmené ici ? Demanda Mizùmi.

-Je vous ai sauvé la vie tu veux dire, rectifia t-il en lui tirant la langue.

-J'parie que c'est à cause de toi qu'on a coulé, siffla Saki.

-Qui sait ~

-J'vais le tuer!

Mizùmi retient son amie avant qu'elle ne commette un acte plus ou moins regrettable, elle ne savait pas trop.

-Je suppose que si on est ici, ce n'est pas pour rien, fit Mizùmi mortellement sérieuse.

-Effectivement, suivez-moi, les invitât-il avec un air absolument pas rassurant.

Saki regarda son ami, pas très sur de vouloir le suivre mais celle-ci était déjà partis. Après un soupir la jeune mage la suivie.

* * *

Une petite review? :3


	19. Chapitre 18 : Passé

;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Passé**

* * *

 _Du sang... Par tout... Sur ses mains, sur ses habits, sur le sol, même sur son visage. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, ses pupilles sont totalement dilatés, ça lui fait affreusement mal, elle devrait surement fermer les yeux mais ses lèvres tremblent et des larmes coulent sur ses joues tâchés du liquide écarlate. L'horreur de la scène ne lui semble pas réaliste, les corps déchiquetaient de ses parents qui reposent juste devant elle, sa robe si blanche est maintenant souillés par ses larmes et le sang des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus. Soudain une forme s'approche d'elle, immense, noir, seul une déchirure en forme de sourire sadique éclair le visage de 'l'inconnu. On lui place quelque chose dans la main gauche. Elle ne bouge pas, incapable du moindre mouvement, les sensations lui parviennent seulement à travers un brouillards épais et presque impénétrable. Si elle fermait les yeux, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde peut-être que tout ceci disparaîtrait ? Ferme les yeux, s'ordonna t-elle désespérée mais ses muscles ne répondent plus, aussi anesthésié que le reste de son corps. Sa mâchoire bouge faiblement._

 _-ferme toi ! FERME-TOI !_

-Rends-moi mes parents ! Hurla Sandya en se réveillant en sursaut.

Lily sursauta en entendant le cri derrière le mur.

-ça va ? Demanda t-elle inquiète. Encore un cauchemars ?

-Oui, ça va...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, tenta de la rassurer Lily.

Depuis un an qu'elle s'était retrouvé interné ici Lily avait appris à connaître celle qui vivait de l'autre côté du mur et qui se faisait appeler Sandya. Apparemment celle-ci était ici à cause du meurtre de ses parents, elle avait été retrouvé près de leurs corps, l'arme du crime dans la main. La jeune fille maintenait qu'elle n'y était pour rien mais comme toutes les preuves concordaient ils l'accusaient, de plus le choc l'avait perturbé et ils la considéraient comme dangereuse et personne ne devait s'approcher d'elle. Sauf Lily, elles se parlaient souvent, se remontaient mutuellement le moral. D'ailleurs Lily avait appris qu'elle pourrait bientôt sortir, le juge avait montré qu'elle avait tué Mr Filsh pour se défendre et que celui-ci maltraitaient aussi les autres enfants. Grâce à cela elle allait bientôt sortir et elle serait placé dans un centre où elle pourrait vivre normalement avec d'autres orphelins ou cas sociaux. Mais elle avait promis à Sandya de venir lui rendre visite aussi souvent qu'elle pourrait et d'essayer de la faire sortir par tout les moyens. Sandya, quand à elle s'était promise que quand la possibilité de sortir se présenterait à elle, elle ferait tout pour retrouver le véritable meurtrier de ses parents qui hantaient encore ses nuits d'horribles cauchemars. Alors Mizùmi lui fit aussi la promesse d'essayer de se renseigner sur l'affaire mystérieuse qui entourait la nuit où les parents de son amie avait était tués.

5 ans plus tard Lily avait maintenant une vie normale de lycéenne, tous les mercredi elle allait voir son amie qui pour l'occasion avait le droit de sortir à condition qu'elle rentre avant le couvre-feu mais malgré toutes ses tentatives elle n'avait pas pu retrouver les autres enfants avec qui elle avait grandis. Elle espérait qu'ils étaient bien traités et qu'un jour elle les retrouverait pour s'en assurer. Sandya, elle, se remettait doucement de son traumatisme, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier mais elle arrivait à s'ouvrir aux autres, même si elle gardait une certaine réserve et méfiance envers les étrangers et voulait à tout prix retrouver le meurtrier de ses parents même si personne ne la croyait. Puis il y eu le train. L'amnésie. Puis Fairy Tail.

~Dans le présent~

Saki se frotta le visage, il était mouillé de ses larmes. Mizùmi, à côté d'elle, était complètement amorphe, un instant Saki cru qu'elle était morte mais elle avait les yeux grands ouverts seulement elle ne bougeait pas, elle était comme choqué par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Leurs passés, elles l'avaient enfin retrouvés, elles étaient enfin complète mais elles avaient comme un goût amer dans la bouche, un horrible goût de cendres qui collait dans le fond de leur gorge Saki se surpris à penser que, peut-être, parfois, l'ignorance est préférable à la vérité...

Finalement, Mizumi se redressa, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ses actes, mécaniquement elle souleva son tee-shirt avant de lâcha un cri de surprise : les aiguilles de son horloge indiquait 40. Saki vérifia sur la sienne, elle était au même niveau que son amie. Les deux filles se regardèrent affolés devant la pression que leur infligé le temps. Saki soupira avant de se relever et de lâcher l'air totalement perdue.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On retrouve les autres je pense...

-Ouai...

Saki aida Mizùmi à se relever puis ensemble elles cherchèrent la sortie de la grotte. Une fois à l'air libre elles retrouvèrent sans trop savoir comment Grey, Aslinn et Cana sur la plage l'air déboussolés. Quand ils les virent ils se levèrent précipitamment avant de se précipiter sur elles mais leurs airs déprimés les calmèrent immédiatement. Sans prononcer un mot ils ne rassirent en faisant face à la mer. Saki et Mizùmi avaient le regard perdu dans l'horizon et les vagues tandis que leurs amis se regardaient, ne sachant comment réagir devant leur mutisme. Au bout d'un long moment Aslinn prit la parole :

-Vous restez à Fairy Tail ?

Saki et Mizùmi sursautèrent en entendant sa question comme si elles avaient subis un choc électrique qui les ramena soudain dans la réalité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Bien sur qu'on reste à Fairy Tail ! S'emportèrent les deux filles.

Le trio éclata soudain de rire devant la mine indigné qu'arboraient Saki et Mizùmi qui semblaient totalement offusqué qu'Aslinn et pu croire un seul instant qu'elles auraient pu quitter leur guilde. Puis petit à petit elles se laissèrent gagner par l'hilarité de leurs amis. AU bout d'un moment Cana reprit enfin son souffle et tout en essuyant ses larmes de rires demanda :

-Au faite, on fait comment pour rentrer vu qu'on a plus de bateau ?

Un long silence fit place aux rires quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient définitivement bloqués sur cette plage.

-J'peux essayer de geler la mer, proposa Grey.

-Bien sur, il y a des kilomètres entre ici et Fior ! Baka ! Et par pitié remets ton caleçon ! S'emporta Cana.

-Pfff, t'es pas drôle, grommela Grey en renfilant son seul sous-vêtements pendant que les autres filles se cacher les yeux en riant aux éclats.

-Et, s'est un sujet drôle, alors arrêtez de rire vous trois, rouspéta Cana les mains sur les hanches.

-Enfaite, t'es surtout énervée parce que ton tonneau chéri a été détruit, fit malicieusement Mizùmi.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Cana en relevant la tête l'air de rien.

-Bien sûr, allez avoue que tu es en manque, insinua Saki en s'approchant d'elle par derrière.

-Nan, pas du tout.

Saki sauta alors sur elle pour lui faire des chatouilles ce qui fit redoubler les rires des deux autres filles et sourire l'unique garçon de la troupe.

Soudain un raclement de gorge fit retourner Aslinn. Un homme se tenait derrière eux. Aslinn tapota le bras de Mizùmi qui se retourna à son tour avant de se stopper net de rire. Voyant que plus personne ne rigoler Saki releva la tête et se stoppa à nouveau au grand plaisir de Cana qui ne pouvait plus respirer. Grey se mit automatiquement en position de défense face à cet inconnu arrivé de nul part et Cana se redressa lentement sans le lâcher du regard.

-On dirait que j'ai mis comme qui dirait un froid, fit l'homme, tant pis, il haussa les épaules.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna Aslinn sur la défensive.

-Je suis Azenor, tout simplement.

Mizùmi le regarda attentivement, il était grand, au mois une tête et demi de plus que Grey, fin mais musclé, des cheveux noirs lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules et son regard était d'un bleu glacial. Son visage semblait dur et violent pourtant sa voix était grave et posé sans être désagréable démontrant un homme mettre de ses actes et ses paroles.

-Et que faites vous ici ? Demanda Grey.

-Je suis venue récupérer deux personnes...

-Qui ça ?

-c'est dommage...

Les deux derniers mots avaient été prononcés si doucement que seule Mizùmi les perçut, elle le regarda plongeant son propre regard bleuté dans le sien. Mais son regard resta obstinément hermétique et il lui fu impossible de savoir ce qu'il leur caché.

-Maintenant que les présentations ont étaient faites, commença Azenor mais Cana l'interrompit.

-Ah, mais je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes, déclara t-il, Grey le magicien de glaces, Cana la magicienne des cartes, Aslinn la maîtresse de la forêt, et bien sur Saki et Mizùmi, les Voyageuses.

Saki et Mizùmi frissonnèrent devant le nom qu'il leur avait donné, comment savait-il pour cette appellation ? Seul l'androgyne les avait appelé comme ça !

-Je disais donc, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais devoir vous révéler autre chose. Je suis le maître de la guilde de Bad Wolf.

Sa révélation réduisit fit baisser l'atmosphère d'encore quelques degrés. Mizùmi et Saki se regardèrent et d'un accord commun se préparèrent à activer leurs horloges. Cana fit apparaître ses cartes, Aslinn invoqua des ronces auxquelles elle intima une danse mortelle et Grey invoqua une épée de glace.

-Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas moi que vous allez affronter mais eux, Azenor se décala révélant la présence d'une cinquantaine de personne armée jusqu'aux dents, parmis elles, 3 se détachait particulièrement.

Deux garçons et une fille, le premier homme tout à gauche semblait parfaitement calme mais il s'en dégageait une aura effrayante comme s'il absorbait toutes la lumière qui se trouvait autour de lui, la femme se trouvait au milieu, elle était vête d'habit de cuir et armé d'un fouet de plus elle arborait un sourire carnassier, le dernier homme donnait l'impression d'être littéralement un tas de muscle ambulant et il puait la confiance à plein nez. Le groupe de Fairy Tail ne se démonta pas et se prépara à l'attaque mais avant qu'ils aient pu esquiver le moindre mouvement Azenor se mouva, fluide comme l'eau il se glissa entre Saki et Mizùmi et frappa du côté de la min, instantanément les deux filles s'écroulèrent, il les pris sous ses bras et s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement sans que personne ne puisse esquiver le moindre mouvement. Il les déposa au pied d'un arbre, les attacha pour qu'elles ne puissent pas bouger, quand ils s'aperçurent de ça le trio voulu se lancer à sa poursuite mais sans qu'il n'ai eu le besoin du moindre ordres les troupes se jetèrent sur eux dans un ensemble parfait.

Grey, Aslinn et Cana eurent l'impression d'être totalement submergés mais ils se débattirent quand même, puisant dans leurs plus puissants sorts ils firent vite fait le ménage dans le menu-fretin, mais seulement il semblait qu'il y en avait toujours plus et ils commençaient à se fatiguer. Alors un ordre claqua et soudain les ennemis reculèrent, laissant place aux trois autres qu'ils avaient remarqué avant le combat. Ils ne se concertèrent même pas des yeux avant de se jeter chacun sur un adversaire.

La femme se jeta sur Grey en riant aux éclats et avec une violence sadique, Cana fit face à la machine de muscles dont elle eu du mal à éviter la charge pendant ce temps Aslinn regardait son ennemi sans vraiment savoir comme l'affronter, il se tenant devant elle sans bouger, on aurait dit qu'il se concentrait. Aslinn, préférant ne pas se frotter directement à lui envoyer une de ses plantes cingler l'air et se précipiter toute vitesse sur lui. Mais à peine s'était telle rapprochait de lui que la plantait se tordit tandis que des ombres se saisissait d'elle et semblait absorber toutes son énergie et par la même occasion celle d'Aslinn, la jeune fille coupa immédiatement la plante avant de perdre ses forces.

-Chié, cracha t-elle avant de ra-taquer.

Plus loin Cana se débattait tant bien que mal, ses cartes n'arrivait même pas à effleurer son adversaire et même si par chance elle le touchait ça ne lui faisait strictement rien. Heureusement pour elle, vu sa taille son adversaire était légèrement plus lent qu'elle même si ses esquives ne cessait de l'impressionner de par leurs dextérités incroyable.

A quelques pas Grey lui paré toutes les attaques de la femme qui pour le moment se contentait de le frapper avec son fouet en ricanant. Grey frissonna et en cet instant il aurait tout donné pour se coltiner Juvia plutôt que cette femme qui paraissait totalement Sado. Grey tenta de créer une épée à deux mains pour l'attaquer mais le fouet s'enroula autour et 'lenvoya se briser sur le sol, Grey espera en profiter pour l'attaquer d'un coup de pied mais la femme l'esquiva et le projeta au sol d'un puissant coup de poing, elle l'observa de toute sa hauteur avec un air de toute puissance.

-Je vais te dompter moi, promit-elle avec un air à faire fuir n'importe quel homme à toute vitesse et qui lui promettait de longues tortures.

Grey fit une roulade sur le côté pour se dégager mais le fouet le poursuivait sans qu'il puisse se relever, il tenta alors une feinte en invoquant sa magie ce qui mit son adversaire instantanément sur le qui vive mais au lieu d'attaquer par devant une masse vient la percuter dans le dos de toute la puissance dont disposer Grey. La femme roula à terre et semblait disloquait, le mage de glace grimaça devant se spectacle mais ne préféra pas s'attarder, il se releva et voulu allé aider ses amies mais alors qu'il se levait il sentit quelque chose de froid dans son dos puis une horrible douleur le traversa, il baissa le regard pour découvrir un poignard planter dans son torse. Grey, hésita, voulu dire quelque chose puis s'effondra au sol.

-Première leçon : ne jamais frapper son maître, susurra la femme en lui balançant un coup e pied dans sa blessure.

Cana esquiva une nouvelle attaque, son adversaire commencer à l'épuiser, comme ses cartes ne semblaient pas lui faire le moindre effet elle décida de passer au niveau supérieur. Tout en lançant une rafale de cartes pour l'occuper elle en sortit deux autres de ses manches et les activa en hurlant 'Magic Cards : Number One : Ice Tower !'. immédiatement les cartes se mirent à briller tellement fort qu'elles aveuglèrent l'homme puis une tour de glace apparut au-dessus de lui et s'écrasa sur sa tête. Son adversaire tituba quelques instants puis reprit sa course comme si de rien n'était.

-'tin l'est coriace lui, soupira Cana en se remettant à courir.

La jeune mage décida alors de sortir une nouvelle attaque spécial plutôt que de se prendre un seul coup de cette brute épaisse. Cette fois-ci elle sortit un ensemble de cinq cartes et cria 'Magic Cards : Number Five : Iron !'. Au lieu de se faire éblouir comme la fois précédente son adversaire préféra fermer les yeux et se guider à l'instinct. Mais alors qu'il courait pour atteindre son but il sentit quelque chose le traverser, il ouvrit automatiquement les yeux et découvrit un morceau de fer enfoncer dans sa poitrine, il fit un pas de plus, et une nouvelle lance de fer se ficha dans son torse. Du sang s'échappa de ses blessures pendant qu'ill lâchait une flopée de jurons.

-Eh bien mon gros, ça ne vas pas, ironisa Kana en souriant.

Aslinn envoya une multitude de graines sur son adversaires, celles-ci donnèrent naissance à des arbres/ronces/lianes, une multitudes de plantes, mais aucune ne passèrent et toutes furent détruites par les ombres. Aslinn soupira, que pouvait-elle bien faire, heureusement pour l'instant l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer, elle décida donc de se servir de ce temps là pour réfléchir à une tactique. Comme aucune de ses techniques ne semblaient fonctionner sur lui, elle tenta le tout pour le tout, si elle avait bien calculer les ombres commençait à attaquer à environ 1 mètres du corps de son adversaire. Bon, c'est partit, pensa Aslinn en s'élançant à toute vitesse. Elle arriva devant lui à moins d' mètre, les ombres commencèrent à s'agripper à elle mais avant qu'elles ne puissent l'attraper elle se déplaça derrière tellement vite qu'elles ne purent suivre, Aslinn transforma alors sa main en une plante hautement venimeuse en la planta dans le coup de son adversaire. Mais elle n'avait pas était assez rapide et les ombres la tenait, aspirant toute sa magie et sa vie par la même occasion, Aslinn du user de ses dernières forces pour s'en défaire et réussit finalement à s'éloigner de son ennemi. Elle s'écroula alors sur le sol sans bouger, à bout de force. A travers la brume de ses yeux elle vit son adversaire ouvrir les yeux et les poser sur elle.

-Trop faible, déclara t-il puis il se mit à avancer vers elle.

Non, non, non, non, seul ce mot résonnait dans la tête d'Aslinn tandis qu'elle voyait sa mort arriver droit sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, mais son corps ne répondait pas, toute force avait quitter son corps la laissant immobile et vulnérable au possible. L'homme se rapprocha, les ombres apparurent et se mirent à se tordre dans tout les sens comme si elles entaient qu'elle était là, s'excitant à la vue d'une prochaine victime. Aslinn sentit ses yeux se fermer contre sa volonté puis se fut le noir totale.

Cana ne bougeait plus contemplant son adversaire emprisonnait puis quand elle vit Aslinn s'écrouler elle se retourna pour la secourir mais une voix la retient.

-Ne tourne pas le dos à ton adversaire !

Son ennemi avait arraché les lances et se précipités sur elle, il allait trop vite, elle réagissait trop lentement, il la percuta de plein fouet.

* * *

Une petite review? :3


	20. Chapitre 19 : Equipe de choc

;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Équipe de Choc**

* * *

Le souffle du choc fit voler le sable autour d'elle, décoiffant ses cheveux qui lui fouettèrent le visage, elle avait mis ses bras devant elle pour se protéger mais cela ne servit à rien. Elle était décidément trop faible, indigne de Fairy Tail,et encore plus de son père. Et voilà, elle était morte.

Aslinn ne sentit pas la douleur, non, tout ce qu'elle vit alors que la mort grouillait devant elle se fut lui. L'image de l'homme qu'elle aimait : Luxus.

-Qui t'as permis, de toucher à Grey-sama !

La sadique ouvrit de grand yeux étonné et totalement dépassé en voyant une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui la fixait avec des yeux qui lançait des éclairs. Elle déglutit, l'autre ne semblait pas rigoler. Mais alors pas du tout.

-Euuh... Help ? Espère t-elle mais la vague qu'elle se prit en pleine figure brisa tout ses espoirs.

Grey estomaqué assista au combat, à sens UNIQUE, car Juvia menait la danse et la menait même très bien d'ailleurs. L'autre réussissait à échapper à ses attaques que quelques rares fois (quand Juvia se retournait pour vérifier que Grey-sama allait bien en faite). Seulement la sadique n'en avait pas finis avec eux, alors qu'elle se relevait après avoir mordus le sable une énième fois ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Ils devinrent totalement rouge, mais d'un rouge tellement sombre qu'il semblait noir. Avant que Juvia ne puisse réagir un multitude de poignards fondirent sur elle. Heureusement Grey avait réagit au quart de tour et crée un bouclier de glace puis il se tourna vers Juvia (qui avait les yeux rouge aussi, mais en forme de cœur) puis lui tendis la main avec un sourire.

-Ensemble ? Proposa t-il.

-Ensemble. Accepta t-elle en saisissant sa main.

Ils se concentrèrent. Leur respiration était identique, leur poitrine se soulevait en même temps, leur cœur battait au même rythme, leurs âmes entra en résonance. Une trombe d'eau déferla sur leur ennemi mais plus qu'une simple vague elle était renforcé par de la glace qui emprisonna et gela leur adversaire qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Juvia et Grey allèrent vérifier si elle était bien inconsciente (pour ne pas dire morte) et effectivement elle ne semblait plus en état de riposter. Alors Grey se laissa doucement tomber à terre.

-Grey-sama ! S'écria Juvia.

-ça va, j'ai déjà vu pire, la rassura t-il mais la grimace de souffrance qu'il avait sur son visage démentait ses propos.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Juvia va prendre soin de vous, lui promit -elle, rouge pivoine et trop contente de pouvoir chouchouter son prince charmant.

-Aufaite, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Grey.

-Nous sommes l'équipe de secours ! S'exclama Juvia.

Effectivement, alors que les ombres commençaient à ronger le corps d'Aslinn sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger quelque chose les agrippa et les arracha de son corps. Alors, l'image qu'elle avait gardé avant de mourir prit forme.

-L-Luxus ? Bafouilla t-elle, ne voulant pas y croire.

Le dragon slayer de la foudre la regarda en souriant.

-Baka, t'es vraiment trop faible, soupira t-il.

La remarque énerva Aslinn.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Aslinn s'énervait de plus en plus mais Luxus la fit taire en une seule phrase.

-Je suis venue te sauver. Toi. Et lui péter la tronche à lui pour avoir oser toucher ma copine !

Son regard c'était durcit, ses muscles se contractèrent et il laissa toute sa haine déferler dans ses vaines.

-J'm'enflamme ! Grognat-il avant de foncer tout éclair devant vers son ennemi.

Mais l'autre resta imperturbable, il se contenta de laisser ses flammes faire leurs travaille. Mais soudain il se rendit compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-Alors tu fais comment pour créer des ombres avec de la lumière partout ?! S'esclaffa Luxus avant de lui décocher un hurlement du dragon en plein visage.

Son adversaire recula de quelque pas, il avait ouvert les yeux et les fixaient sur Luxus. L'attaque avait arraché ses vêtements et Aslinn pouvait voir que son corps entier était recouvert d'ombres, même si le coup l'avait atteint elle ne semblait pas l'avoir tellement affecté et la jeune fille comprit alors que les ombres lui servait de bouclier. Avec un sourire en coin il renvoya ses ombres, mais cette fois-ci il envoya un concentré tellement épais d'ombres que les éclairs de Luxus ne réussirent pas à les disperser alors un un 'tch' dédaigneux il arma son poing et foncer lui aussi vers son ennemie à la vitesse de l'éclair et cette fois-ci il transperça le corps de son adversaire grâce à ses éclairs, ses ombres se dispersèrent à cause de la trop forte lumière, et leur propriétaire se prit toute la puissance de l'attaque. Luxus se retourna sans dégainer adresser un regard à son adversaire puis il s'agenouilla auprès d'Aslinn.

-ca va ? Lui demanda t-il.

La jeune femme se redressa d'un coup et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Luxus souria, et la serra à son tour. Il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre...

Musclor gisait à terre, le visage réduit en bouillit, les membres tordus, la bouche en sang, il peinait à respirer.

-Répète ! Ordonna Gildarts.

Seul un gargouillis affreux lui répondit.

Le mage lui redonna un coup de pieds.

-J'ai pas compris !

-Papa, tenta de le calmer Cana.

Mais Gildarts ne daigna même pas se retourner. Je note, ne JAMAIS l'énerver, songea Cana.

-Ne pas toucher à votre fille chérie ! Réussit-il à dire en pleurnichant.

-Ouai, j'préfère, grogna t-il, il lui décocha un dernier coup de pieds avant de se détourner de ce qu'il rester de son adversaire.

Il s'avança vers Cana qui eut soudain peur de se faire, elle aussi, enguirlander mais au lieu de ça son père la prit dans ses bras et la serra à lui empêcher de respirer.

-Ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur, lui demanda t-il dans un souffle.

Cana sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Je.. Je te le promets...

(NDA : au départ je voulais lui faire utiliser l'attaque des fées mais finalement vu la puissance de Guildarts, pas la peine XD)

Les six membres de Fairy Tail se réunirent pour faire face au reste de la troupe de Bad Wolf, après qu'Aslinn leur ai expliqué la situation.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Shana se charge des filles, rassura Guildarts.

Effectivement, tandis que tout le monde se battait et qu'Azenor suivait attentivement la bataille, Shana qui s'était transformait en crabe avait réussit à se glisser derrière Saki et Mizùmi et venait de sectionner leurs liens. Les deux jeunes filles ravirent essayèrent de s'échapper le plus discrètement possible. Mais au bout de cinq mètre, une certaine personne qu'elles n'auraient pas voulu revoir tout de suite leur coupa la route.

-Alors, vous comptez aller où ? Demanda Azenor l'air de rien. Oh, un crabe, fit-il puis levant son pied il l'écrasa de toutes ses forces.

Mizùmi poussa un hurlement de douleur. Pour protéger Shana elle avait placer sa main au-dessus mais Azenor continuait à faire pression et si il continuait ainsi son amie allait vraiment finir en bouille de crabe. Heureusement Saki poussa Azenor, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et libérant ainsi Mizùmi et Shana. La rousse en profita pour se libérer immédiatement et s'éloigna un peu car sa métamorphose prolonger l'avait épuisée. Mizùmi serra sa main contre sa poitrine, il lui avait cassé quasiment tout les doigts seule le plus petit avait survécu. Saki poussa son amie et d'un regard elles furent d'accord.

-Activation, souffla Saki.

Immédiatement une douce lumière apparut et fit disparaître ses manches, laissant ainsi à l'air libre les marques rouges qui s'entortillaient autour de ses avants-bras. Saki souffla, inspira, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, rapide comme l'éclair elle s'élança sur Azenor. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait au lieu de l'attaquer celui-ci se contenta de l'esquiver. Saki jura, retenta sa chance mais à chaque fois il l'esquivait ne lui infligeant aucun coup et donc l'empêchant d'augmenter ses capacités. Saki sentait le fourmillement de son horloge qui lui indiquait le mouvement de son aiguille, et elle avait peur, peur de mourir au milieu du combat ! Si seulement il pouvait la frapper, ou quelqu'un... Soudain deux poings entrèrent dans son champs de vision. Décochait à toute vitesse elle ne pu les éviter et le violence de l'attaque l'envoya par terre. Saki interloquait regard qui pouvait bien l'avoir attaqué. Et ce qu'elle vit se fut Shana et Mizùmi qui la regardait penaude.

-Merci , soufla t-elle. Maintenant je suis prête.

Azenor renforça sa garde, le combat commençait vraiment.

Les autres membres de Fairy Tail se battait tant qu'ils pouvaient mais l'ennemi était en grand nombre, heureusement la magie de masse de Guildarts faisait effet mais il restait encore du monde. Ils apercevaient leurs amies aux prise avec Azenor. Saki semblait avoir l'avantage, heureusement.

Saki décocha un coup de pied qu'Azenor esquiva mais elle se laissa tomber en arrière pour se rattraper sur ses mains et lui décocher une vague de coups de pieds qu'il ne put pas éviter. Son adversaire essuya le sang qui perlait à sa bouche.

-A moi de jouer maintenant, grogna t-il.

Il sortit alors deux énormes pistolets qu'il pointa sur Saki. Et tira, sans s'arrêter. La jeune fille avait beau avoir atteint une grande vitesse, elle ne pouvait pas éviter toutes les balles jusqu'à l'infini. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Mizùmi vit une balla atteindre son amie, elle recula sous le choc, tituba en arrière puis s'écroula. Azenor avança à grand pas puis pointa son arme sur Saki pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

-Crazy Rainbow... Shiro !

Azenor voulut tirer. Mais rien ne se produisit, un vent froid, puissant mais calme passa devant lui et Saki. Il avait entendu les parole de Mizùmi. Il connaissait les pouvoirs de Mizùmi et Saki mais Shiroi ? Qu'était-ce ?

Azenor se retourna. Il avait déjà eu peur, il avait vécu longtemps, vu tellement de choses, assisté à des évènements horribles, perdu tout ce qui comptait pour lui mais ce qui ressentit quand il la vit balaya tout ses souvenirs et ses sentiments. Mizùmi se tenait debout à côté de lui, à quelques pas mais c'était comme si elle était omniprésente, il pouvait la sentir, le ressentir, ses poils se hérissaient sur ses bras et de la sueur perla le long de son front. Ses yeux d'un blanc quasiment transparent semblaient le transpercer de part en part, il n'arrivait pas à dire s'ils le regardaient ou pas ce qui le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise. Mizùmi avait ses longs cheveux noirs qui flottaient faiblement au rythme du vent, elle était vêtu d'une simple robe blanche et ses pieds étaient nu. Elle était simple. Elle était puissante. Elle était irrésistible.

Azenor du lutter, ses jambes tremblaient, il voulait s'agenouiller, lui baiser les pieds, il lui aurait donné son âme et tout ce qu'il avait tellement elle lui semblait être une divinité tombée du ciel. Mais il ne devait pas sombrer, il devait être fort, il devait aller jusqu'au bout ! Avec toutes la force de sa volonté il réussit à sortir un autre pistolet qu'il pointa sur Mizùmi, tout son corps lui criait d'arrêter mais sa volonté restait inflexible même s'il dû faire tout les efforts du monde pour tirer. Mais comme précédemment cela ne marcha pas. La déesse s'approcha de lui, il recula, il avait peur, fondamentalement peur, d'une peur incontrôlable, il se sentait comme un insecte pris dans une toile d'araignée. Mizùmi fit un pas, son pied toucha le sable, Azenor resta stupéfait rien que par ce geste, il ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard de la peau de la jeune fille, elle était si blanche si pur. Il avait l'horrible impression que tout ses pêchées étaient exposés à la face du monde entier, il avait envie de se cacher, de disparaître complètement. Soudain, avant que son cerveau n'ai pu analyser l'information, elle fut là. A ses côtés, immobiles, tellement impressionnante. Il osa la regarder, son regard le traversa de par en part, elle ne semblait pas énervé, enfaite elle semblait si paisible qu'on aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Ses pupilles couleurs neiges reflétait la sagesse éternelle. Il avait envie de pleurer. Mizùmi leva la main, doucement, toujours avec cette lenteur paisible et ce sourire si rassurant. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait Azenor sentait ses pupilles se dilater puis ce fut le contact. La main était à la fois froide mais transférait une douce chaleur rassurante qui traversa tout son corps comme si elle le serrait dans ses bras. Azenor sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, alors elle se rapprocha plus et l'embrassa sur le front. Le contact de ses lèvres entraîna un frisson dans tout son corps mais elle lui chuchota :'Tout va bien, je suis là. Maintenant Dors.'. Et alors comme un tout petit enfant il se laissa aller contre elle et s'assoupit. Mizùmi le reposa doucement à terre et cela une fois fais, elle s'écroula à son tour.

-Mizùmi ! S'écria Shana en se précipitant sur elle.

Au même moment tout les autres qui avaient enfin finis leur bataille coururent vers eux. Mizùmi mordit sa lèvre tellement fort que du sang apparut mais c'était ça où hurler de douleur face à l'atroce souffrance que lui infligeait son horloge. Shana voulut l'examiner mais elle la repoussa.

-Occupes-toi de Saki ! Elle est plus blessée que moi ! Ordonna t-elle.

Shana voulut la contredire mais on regard l'en dissuada, quand elle vit la gravité de la blessure de Saki elle eu soudain peur mais heureusement Aslinn arriva. Elle examina rapidement sa blessure et avec Luxus elle partit en courant dans la forêt pour allé chercher de quoi au moins la stabiliser jusqu'à leur retour à la guilde. Heureusement, son aiguille s'était stabilisé avant l'endroit fatidique, c'était pareil pour Mizùmi. Ils étaient sauvés !

 _Alors il était mort... non... Son corps le démangeait... Il avait envie de dormir pour toujours, de se laissé aller et ne jamais se réveiller... Oui, se laissé aller... Soudain une image lui apparut, une jeune femme blonde, son visage est un peu flou mais son sourire est net et resplendissant et les mots qu'elle prononce lui sont adressées :'je t'aimerais toujours'. Non. Il ne devait pas se laissé aller ! Il contracta toute sa volonté et obligea son corps à bouger et dans un hurlement de rage il reprit conscience._

Azenor se redressa, tout se passa très vite, Guildarts, Shana, Mizùmi, Grey et Juvai se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il sortait son pistolet, il tira vers Saki. Il y eu un bruit mat. Et les ombres se déchaînèrent.

-Crazy Rainbow Kuroi !

Rien à voir avec sa précédente transformation, autant l'autre était paisible et sage autant celle-là était un mélange concentré de rage et de haine. La balle qu'il avait tiré avait frappé en plein la poitrine de Mizùmi mais elle ne la sentit même pas. Les autres voulurent l'aider mais les ombres qui se dégager d'elle l'en dissuadèrent.

-Raaaaaaaaaaaah !

Les yeux de Mizùmi était devenu noir, on aurait dit qu'ils absorbaient toute la lumière et son armure semblait forger dans la nuit. Elle fit apparaître deux katanas dans ses mains et fonça sur Azenor qui à son tour fit apparaître une grande épée mais il ne put qu'à grande peine parer les attaques de son adversaire qui frappait tellement fort qu'il en avait mal dans les bras.

-Ne touche pas à notre guilde ! Ni à mes amis ! Hurla Mizùmi.

Et en même temps que sa rage se déversait sa force se démultipliait pour en devenir tout simplement force pur totalement incontrôlable et dévastatrice. Mizùmi enchaîne coup sur coup jusqu'à ce que finalement l'épée d'Azenor lui échappe des mains et que dans son élan, les lames de Mizùmi le transpercent de part en part. Azenor hoqueta, déversant un flot de sang sur les katanas, le regard de Mizùmi lui brulait la peau. Il sourit gêné.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, fit-il avant de lentement glisser à terre.

Au même moment l'étranger aux cheveux verts apparut à ses côtés.

-Adieu mon vielle ami, murmura t-il.

L'autre se contenta de s'assoir et de lui tenir la main.

-Tu verras, tu vas la rejoindre, lui promit-il.

Mizùmi voulut le frapper, tellement elle le haïssait de faire copain/copain avec son ennemi mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Elle sentit un liquide chaud envahir sa bouche et couler le long de ses lèvres. Elle se tourna alors vers ses amis.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa t-elle en souriant.

Son corps se désintégra dans une étrange lumière bleu et alors que ses amis se précipitaient sur elle pour la sauver elle disparut complètement. Et à jamais.

* * *

Une petite review? :3


	21. Chapitre 20 : La magie des fées

;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : La magie des fées**

* * *

Saki, Shana, Grey et tout les autres membres de Fairy Tail restèrent sans réactions pendant quelques secondes. Comme si leur cerveau réagissait au ralentit et refusait d'admettre ce qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux. C'était trop soudain, trop irréel, inacceptable. Malgré leurs blessures ils se levèrent tous comme si se rapprocher de l'endroit d'où elle venait de disparaître allé la ramener parmi eux. Saki avait enlacé sa poitrine, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, son horloge ou son cœur ? Soudain, ils entendirent Azenor s'étrangler, lui aussi allait bientôt mourir. L'homme aux cheveux verts se tenait toujours prêt de lui, sa main dans la sienne, le regard figé. Les autres l'ignorèrent totalement, de toute façon cela ne servirait à rien, l'ombre de la mort flottait autour de lui, inévitable. Mais Saki ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : la rage enflait son cœur et la colère se rependait dans ses veines comme un feu dévastateur qui brouillait tout son bon sens et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Elle se rapprocha de lui et fixa son regard dans le sien, son regard accusateur était emplis de larmes.

-Pourquoi ? Réussit-elle à demander malgré le tremblement incontrôlable de sa voix.

-Je suis désolé, souffla Azenor. Ce que j'ai fais est cruel et intolérable. Je n'ai rien à dire pour me défendre... Seul l'envie de revoir la femme que j'aimais m'a poussé à commettre tout cela... Un passé tâché de sang... Et l'espoir de la retrouver enfin. Car elle était comme vous. Arrivé ici elle n'a pas cherché à connaître son passé, seul compter notre amour et l'envie de vivre qui coulait dans nos veines. Seulement un jour elle mourut. Spi était notre ami, il m'a aidé à la retrouver. Je suis désolé de vous avoir infligé ça mais..., des larmes se mirent à couleur sur ses joues, c'était si dur de ne plus la revoir...

En prononçant le nom de 'Spi' il avait désigné l'homme aux cheveux verts puis en finissant sa phrase il s'était mis à cracher du sang. Spi le força à se calmer et le berça lentement.

-Retrouve là, souffla t-il.

Saki serra ses poings de toutes ses forces. Refusant de pardonner à l'homme qui agonisait à ses pieds mais contre toute attente Aslinn s'approcha à son tour.

-Aucun de nous ne pourra jamais vous pardonner, affirma t-elle, ses mots étaient comme une épée de vérité, elle faisait mal mais on ne pouvait nier ce qu'elle affirmait. Vous nous avez causé de la souffrance mais personne ne pourra non plus vous reprocher d'avoir fait cela par amour, c'est un sentiment incontrôlable et personne ne peut dire qu'il ne fera jamais rien ou n'a jamais rien fait de fou en son nom. Même si je suis triste, une partie de moi vous comprends. J'espère qu'au moins tout cela n'aura pas été vain et que vous retrouverez celle que vous aimez, souhaita Aslinn avant de se retourner et de s'effondrer en larmes dans les bras de Luxus.

Azenor les regarda tous, les un après les autre puis il murmura.

-Merci...

Et il mourut à son tour.

Mizùmi avait sentit son corps se désagréger particules par particules, elle avait eu peur mais elle ne voulait pas laisser ça comme dernière image à ses amis, alors elle s'était forcé à sourire, ils étaient maintenant sain et sauf alors elle pouvait partir le cœur tranquil. Mais au lieu d'une atroce douleur elle ne sentit qu'une agréable sensation de bien être qui se rependait en elle. Alors, elle se laissa aller. Laissant son corps se relâcher et son esprit s'éloigner lentement. Mais alors qu'elle s'éteignait lentement une image qui lui était cher apparut. C'était Macao, il la serrait de toutes ses forces dans ses bras et il lui murmurait à l'oreille qui n'importe où qu'elle se trouve, n'importe qui qu'elle fusse en réalité, il serrait toujours là pour elle. Mizùmi sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide qui roulait sur sa joue. Quelque chose qui avait un goût amer et triste. Soudain sa bouche se mit à bouger faiblement, puis elle prit une grande inspiration :

-Je veux vivre ! Je veux le revoir ! Je veux tous les revoir ! Hurla t-elle en versant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Soudain le charme qui entourait son corps vola en éclat, et une sourde douleur envahit ses veines. Ses poumons se trouvaient compresser dans sa poitrine et elle n'arrivait plus à respirer comme s'il n'y avait pas d'oxygène là où elle se trouvait. Ses mains attrapèrent sa gorge par réflexe mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer, une tache noir envahissait petit à petit sa vision. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'elle allait mourir.

-Qui va l'annoncer à Macao... Murmura Shana.

-ça va le détruire...

-Merde ! On peut rester les bras croisés ! S'énervèrent Grey et Luxus, le sang bouillonnait dans leurs veines face à leur impuissance plus que frustrantes.

Spi avait regardé le corps de son ami disparaître à son tour sans dire un mot et depuis 10 longues minutes ils étaient restés ainsi sur la plage sans savoir quoi faire. Saki et Aslinn pleuraient en silence tandis que Shana et Juvia retenaient tant bien que mal leurs larmes, Cana se tenait auprès des deux garçons du groupe et se creusait les méninges pour trouver une solution. Refusant d'accepter que Mizùmi ne reviendrait jamais car elle leur avait sauvé la vie. Spi les regardait, une leur étrange dans les yeux.

-Vous voulez tant que ça la revoir ? Demanda t-il dans un murmure.

-A ton avis ? S'énerva Saki. Bien sur qu'on veut la revoir ! On veut tous la revoir !

-Alors il y a peut-être un solution...

-C'est vrai ?!

Tous les membres avaient soudain tournaient leurs regards vers l'homme aux cheveux verts, un nouvel espoir dans leurs yeux.

-Oui mais pour cela il vous faudra beaucoup de magie et une volonté sans faille, en prononçant ces mots il avait plongé ses pupilles mordorés dans leurs yeux pour chercher à sonder leur détermination. Puis finalement il sourit. J'oubliais que vous êtes Fairy Tail.

Spi soupira, se leva, épousseta faiblement ses affaires avant de se planter devant eux, lui aussi empli de détermination.

-Prêt à rentrer dans votre guilde ? Et a tenter le tout pour le tout pour la ramener ?

-Bien sur ! S'exclamèrent tout le monde en prenant le chemin de la mer où ils espéraient trouver les bateaux de l'autre guilde et s'en servir pour le voyage de retour.

-Attendez, fit soudain Saki en s'arrêtant, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait surement nous aider, déclara t-elle un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Shinigami ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Saki eut peur un court instant que l'androgyne ne veuille pas répondre à son appel mais elle avait mit tellement de conviction dans sa voix que celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire son apparition.

-Que me veux-tu ? Demanda t-il de sa voix détaché.

-Je veux que tu m'aide, tu nous a entraîné ici avec mon ami, tu ne nous a jamais aidé, alors maintenant je veux que tu nous aide à la faire revenir ici.

-Aucun retour en arrière est possible.

-Je sais.

-Je vous ai déjà aidé.

-Quand ça ?

-Esteban.

-Alors recommençait ! Encore une fois, la dernière fois ! Privé moi de mon pouvoir en échange ! Je m'en fiche je veux juste retrouver Mizùmi ! Je veux qu'elle rentre avec nous à la maison...

L'androgyne ne répondit rien, regarda les regards tout aussi passionnés des autres membres puis son regard tomba sur Spi. Il sembla alors comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Le premier shinigami à trahir sa promesse, souffla t-il. Je vais vous aider, accepta t-il finalement. Mais ce sera la seule fois.

-Merci ! Firent tout le monde, maintenant direction Fairy Tail !

-Attendez, les arrêta l'androgyne. Prenez ma main, ce sera plus rapide.

Mizùmi sentit soudain ses poumons se dilater et une bouffé d'air entrer dans sa gorge et fit redémarrer son cœur, elle vivait ! Sa respiration lui fit atrocement mal et elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle vivait ! Elle ouvrit les yeux. Et son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Ce n'était pas l'île qu'elle avait quitté. Ce n'était pas non plus les rues de Fior, encore moins la salle de la guilde, non elle était revenu au début. Dans l'autre monde, celui qu'elle avait quitté. Et qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir. Qu'elle ne voulait plus revoir.

-Non...

Sa vision se brouilla, l'image de ses amis défilait dans son esprit mais elle réalisait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais les revoir. Mizùmi tenta d'oublier sa douleur, de regarder le côté positif, même si elle ne les reverrait plus, au moins ils étaient vivant et peut-être qu'elle pourrait renouer avec son passé. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle se trouvait dans un jardin, devant elle, une maison. Mizùmi se rapprocha de la fenêtre et y découvrit une famille qui regardait ensemble un film en riant. Il y avait la mère, le père et leur fils, surement âgé d'une quinzaine d'années. Il avait des cheveux blonds ébouriffés et des yeux verts qui pétillaient de joie. Mizùmi sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand elle le reconnut : Mike ! D'ailleurs, il du se sentir observer car il tourna le visage vers elle, ses yeux s'agrandirent et sans donner d'explication à sa famille il se précipita dehors mais une fois qu'il y arriva il n'y avait plus personne.

-Lily, soufflât-il. Tu restes toujours ma grande sœur, j'espère simplement que tu es heureuse maintenant...

Le vent porta ses mots jusqu'à l'oreille de Mizùmi, elle faillit faire demi-tour mais elle ne faisait plus partit de ce monde là, elle devait tout recommencer à zéro. Reprendre sa vie en main et tenter d'oublier ceux qu'elle aimé. Mais comment oublier l'amour de sa vie... ?

Elle marcha pendant longtemps, puis elle s'arrêta devant un kiosque à journal et en prit un, dessus il était expliqué qu'un certain tuer en série avait été arrêté. Apparemment il aurait tué des couples ayant systématiquement des enfants en bas âge. Et dans les photos des ces enfants là elle reconnut Saki, une larme roula sur sa joue, le calvaire de son amie était finit, elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire ! Soudain des feuilles tombèrent d'entre les pages du journal et elle découvrit deux avis de recherches : le sien et celui de Saki, les pages jaunis montraient qu'ils dataient de plusieurs années. Immédiatement, quelque chose la frappa, l'âge de Mike ! Cela devait presque faire 10 ans qu'elles avaient disparut d'ici alors qu'elles avaient même pas encore passé une année entière à Fior !

Enfaite, elle n'existait surement même plus ici, elle pourrait se créer une nouvelle identité... Trouver des nouveaux amis et qui sait peut-être retomber amoureuse ? Soudain, elle fondit à nouveau en larmes, non rien ne pourrait effacer ce qu'elle avait vécu à Fairy Tail.

En un instant tout les membres de la guilde, accompagné du shinigami et de Spi se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle de Fairy Tail. Avant qu'ils ne puissent esquisser le moindre mouvement Macao se jeta sur eux l'air affolé comme s'il avait ressentit que quelque chose était arrivé à celle qu'il aimait.

-Où est Mizùmi ? Demanda t-il sans préambule.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de réponses, leurs regards tristes lui suffire. Il poussa un gémissement rauque en s'effondrant. Son corps était secoué de tremblements. Spi se pencha près de lui.

-T'inquiètes, on va la retrouver ta copine.

En quelques minutes il expliqua son plan à toute la guilde et demanda qui était volontaire. Immédiatement tout le monde se porta volontaire, même ceux qui venait d'arriver, même ceux qui ne les connaissait pas ou très peu, ils étaient tous prêt à risquer leur vit pour elle. Au nom de leur guilde, au nom de l'amitié qui les liait tous.

-Maintenant il me faut quelqu'un qui se placera au milieu, demanda Spi, quelqu'un qui l'aime assez pour risquer sa vie, quelqu'un qui pourrait la retrouver n'importe où même dans un autre monde.

Macao s'avança sans hésiter.

Alors tout le monde se plaça autour de lui, chacun avait une main posait sur l'épaule de celui qui se trouvait devant lui. Le premier cercle était composé du shinigami, de Spi, de Saki et d'Aslinn. Tout le monde fermait les yeux laissant la force de leur amitié se transformer en magie si puissante que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Makarov se tenait dans la ronde aussi et serrant sa main, Maevis priait pour que Mizùmi revienne. Alors la magie des fées apparut, c'était une douce lumière bleu qui se dégageait de la poitrine de tout ceux présent, les enveloppant, les protégeant, les rendant plus fort. Macao ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient bleu et en lui régnait une force calme, aucun doute ne l'habitait car il le savait, il ramènerait Mizùmi coûte que coûte !

La jeune fille traîna des pieds, incapable de passer à autre chose, son cerveau repassé tout les moments qu'elle avait passé la guilde, la torturant et la tuant à petit feu. Finalement elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de se retrouver torturer de la sorte par ses souvenirs. Mourir... Pourquoi pas... Elle se dirigea sans vraiment y faire attention jusqu'à la mer, elle repéra une jeté et la traversa.

Au bout, les vagues se déchaînaient venant presque lécher le bois du ponton. Mais Mizùmi n'était pas vraiment effrayé, elle savait qu'elles ne lui ferait aucun mal, car elles étaient là pour la délivrer. Elle avança encore, ses pieds dépassaient un peu au-dessus de l'eau, elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne, c'était parfait. Alors qu'elle allait fermer les yeux pour son dernier plongeant et que son corps se faisait entraîner par le vide, une silhouette apparut au-dessus de l'eau.

-Macao ? Balbutia Mizùmi.

L'autre la regarda en souriant, des larmes dans les yeux, il l'attrapa et la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

-Je suis là, la rassura t-il, je te ramène à Fairy Tail.

Quand les deux corps tombèrent, il n'y eu aucun bruit, rien, seulement le souffle du vent sur les vagues.

Alors que tout le monde gardait encore les yeux fermés ils sentirent que la chaîne qu'ils avaient formés se distendait et s'écroulait depuis l'intérieur. Macao qui se tenait au centre de la multitude de rondes de mages était soudain tombé à genoux comme s'il n'avait plus assez de force pour tenir debout. Un brouhaha d'exclamations inquiètes se fit entendre mais personne ne pouvait voir ce qui se déroulait au centre, cachait par les deux premiers cercles. Luxus ne s'était pas rapproché, il se contentait de tenir Aslinn écroulait dans ses bras, Grey était figé, Cana aussi, Saki tremblait de tous ses membres et à leurs pieds se tenait Macao qui serrait de toutes ses forces Mizùmi. Et sur le visage de tous les mages un sourire éblouissant.

-Macao, tu peux me lâcher ? Demanda faiblement Mizùmi.

-Nan. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses, plus jamais, je te lâcherais plus !

En même temps qu'il disait ça Mizùmi se rendit compte que son corps tremblait, secoué par ses sanglots qui faisait écho aux siens.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te quitterais plus jamais, ni toi ni aucun d'entre vous, promit-elle.

Ce jour fut marqué comme celui où les voyageuses étaient rentrés chez elle, Spi disparut peu après comme un rêve oublié, l'androgyne reste seulement le temps de sceller les horloges de Saki et Mizùmi. Les deux jeunes filles ne pouvaient plus utiliser leurs magies mais au moins elles étaient sur de ne jamais disparaître. Elles compensaient la perte de leur magie en s'entraînant au corps à corps et les autres mages leur avait expliqué qu'il était possible qu'elles réussissent à trouver leur propres magies plutôt que celle que l'horloge leur avait fournis alors elles ne désespéraient pas. Maintenant leurs tatouages avaient pris une couleur rose foncé qui se confondait presque avec le beige de leur peau. Après leurs retrouvailles Mizùmi avait expliqué à Saki pour l'homme qui avait tué sa famille, même si elle ne le montra pas Saki se sentit soulagé d'un poids énorme et la vie lui parut soudain plus belle.

Quelques mois plus tard une nouvelle merveilleuse éclata au sein de la guilde : Mizùmi était enceinte, ainsi qu'Aslinn et Levy. La vie continuait toujours plus belle et la prochaine génération se profilait déjà. Les futurs papa quand à eux semblaient plus stressés que leurs jeunes compagnes qui passaient leurs temps à parler poupons et poussettes tandis que eux essayaientt de trouver une formule magique pour disparaître. Mais Erza les tenait à l'œil et Natsu et Grey regardaient les ventres de leurs amies s'arrondirent avec stupéfaction. Ce qui entraîna d'ailleurs une superbe bataille car Grey disait que Levy attendait un garçon et Natsu disait que c'était une fille. Bref, la vie avait repris son court normale à Fairy Tail.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Et voici la fin de ma deuxième fanfic /petite émotion/. Ce n'est peut-être pas un chef d'oeuvre mais j'ai beaucoup ri en l'écrivant et en la partageant avec mes amis. J'espère que vous vous serez aussi amusés :p


End file.
